Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is
by Happy Cheesecake
Summary: TRADUCTION - Harry n'avait jamais pu comprendre le lien entre frères, mais il avait toujours pensé qu'il adorerait en avoir un. Jusqu'au jour où, en tant que Maître des Reliques, il fut ressuscité dans la peau de Turais Rigel Black, frère ainé de Sirius et Regulus. (Réincarnation/Voyage temporel et Maître des Reliques)
1. Prologue

Traduction du travail de Tsume Yuki, avec son accord

 **Prologue**

 **Je me suis battu avec toi pour te mettre au monde**

Harry James Potter, le garçon-qui-a-survécu, le Maître des Reliques de la Mort, était revenu à la vie trop souvent pour pouvoir compter. Ça venait avec l'intitulé du job, le second bien sûr. Maître des Reliques de la Mort. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était constamment embarqué dans de nouvelles aventures, pour un oui ou pour un non.

Il y avait eu cette fois mémorable où il avait été ressuscité dans la peau d'un empereur romain juste après avoir été touché par un sortilège de la Mort de Voldemort. Il avait beaucoup aimé cette vie, mais se voir renaître comme un petit amas hurlant de membres roses et potelés avant de régner sur l'Empire romain n'avait pas été facile.

Ça avait été déconcertant, de ne pas être capable de vivre pleinement sa première vie.

Il est vrai qu'il s'était ensuite fait passé pour un demi-dieu grec, apportant joie et bonne santé au gens du peuple, mais c'était le principe même de son existence à présent. Il apprenait tellement, et après sa cinquième vie il avait commencé à accepter qu'il ne reverrait plus en personne tous les amis de sa première vie pour un bon moment.

Oh, en tant que Maître des Reliques il pouvait les invoquer à tout moment pour leur parler, mais il n'aimait pas les déranger.

Alors que ses vies se poursuivaient, connu sous un nom différent à chaque fois, il finit par admettre que ce n'était pas si terrible. Il était toujours mis à l'épreuve dans son nouveau monde et il ne s'ennuyait jamais. Il retenait toujours certaines capacités de ses vies passées et de ses titres.

Le pouvoir d'invisibilité, à présent sans avoir besoin de sa cape, en tant que Maître des Reliques. Le fourchelang, pour avoir été le Survivant dans sa première vie.

Ça c'était encore un autre sujet. Non seulement il naissait toujours le jour de son anniversaire, seule l'année changeait, mais en plus de ça il finissait toujours avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair le jour de son deuxième Halloween. Que ce soit en trébuchant dans les escaliers, en tombant à côté d'un objet tranchant ou alors comme cette fois inoubliable où il avait été frappé par la foudre.

Elle revenait toujours, toujours au même endroit, il ne s'en débarrasserait jamais.

La fois où il avait posé des questions à la Mort, elle avait juste haussé les épaules, en marmonnant que c'était sa marque distinctive. Seul le Maître des Reliques pouvait survivre au sortilège de Mort, et même s'il ne l'était pas la première fois que le sortilège avait rebondit sur son crâne, c'était son destin de le devenir.

De ce fait la Mort l'avait laissé vivre. Celui choisit par les Reliques.

Et donc, Harry avait survécu.

C'était aussi simple que ça.

.

Sa vie précédente, celle juste avant tout ceci, avait eu lieu une centaine d'année après la construction de Poudlard. Et bien qu'à ce moment là tous les fondateurs étaient déjà morts, il n'avait jamais était aussi près d'eux. Harry attendait avec impatience le jour où il rencontrerait enfin les quatre fondateurs. Et ce jour finirait par venir.

L'air froid frappa son corps et Harry grimaça, ne ressentant plus le besoin de crier comme la plupart des bébés à la naissance. Il entendait des voix autour de lui, comme d'habitude, mais pas de bruits de bataille à proximité. C'était bien, c'était toujours pénible de devoir grandir en temps de guerre. Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il était né moldu à nouveau comme la dernière fois, avant de hausser les épaules. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, il prendrait tout ce que cette vie aurait à lui offrir de toute manière.

« Il ne crie pas, c'est inhabituel. »

« Il va bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh oui, c'est un bébé en pleine santé. Peut être le plus en forme que j'ai jamais vu personnellement »

Harry se sentit bouger, toutes les images floues qui représentaient son monde se mirent à tourner alors qu'on le déplaçait. Il fut déposé sur quelque chose de chaud et doux, il déduisit rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un bras qui entourait son corps.

« Regarde le, il a l'air déjà tellement éveillé ». Attendez une seconde, Harry connaissait cette voix.

Clignant lentement des yeux, Harry regarda vers l'origine de la voix. Walburga Black lui rendit son regard. Seigneur, il aurait dû la reconnaître plus tôt, même si sa voix douce n'était pas en train de hurler comme une harpie.

Harry cria.

La magie, sa magie qui le suivait partout, dans toutes ses vies, fit irruption sous sa peau et les fenêtres explosèrent au moment où il cria. La voix masculine, probablement son père Orion, jura tandis que la sage-femme et sa mère – mon dieu, sa mère – hurlèrent de surprise. Harry grogna intérieurement, en prise avec sa magie sauvage et luttant pour la soumettre à sa volonté, il stoppa son énergie avant qu'elle ne commence à faire exploser les murs également. Et en y pensant, il s'arrêta aussi de crier. Ça n'aidait certainement pas.

« Merlin. C'était de la magie accidentelle »

Harry n'était peut être pas capable de voir Orion, mais il entendait parfaitement son ton abasourdi, l'émerveillement dans sa voix.

« M-mais, i-il est beaucoup trop jeune pour… »

« Êtes-vous en train de suggérer que c'est nous qui avons fait exploser la chambre ? » la coupa Walburga à côté de lui et Harry laissa échapper un couinement, espérant empêcher la femme d'incendier son infirmière.

« N-non ! Mais c'est sans précédent !»

« Eh bien, la maison Black mérite le meilleur en tant que nouvel héritier ! » Nouvel héritier ? Sirius n'était pas encore né donc ?

Il fut à nouveau soulevé pour être déposé, cette fois, dans une couverture chaude, sans aucun doute composée d'une riche étoffe, avant de se trouver nez à nez avec Orion. La ressemblance avec Sirius était frappante, et Harry tendit la main pour doucement donner un coup au nez de l'homme. Aucun doute, c'était bien le père de Sirius.

« Petit Turais Rigel Black. Le tout nouvel héritier de la Maison Black, et le plus jeune cas de magie accidentelle jamais recensé. Il sera le plus fort d'entre nous, je peux le sentir. »

Harry se mit à pleurer.


	2. Puis vint un petit frère

**Tout d'abord, merci à toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé des reviews ou mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris/suivis. Votre engouement pour cette histoire m'a fait énormément plaisir !**

 **La traduction avance bien donc je pense pouvoir poster une à deux fois par semaine. L'histoire compte 21 chapitres.**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Puis vint un petit frère**

Assis à côté du berceau de son petit frère, Harry James Potter, maintenant connu sous le nom de Turais Rigel Black, frotta son index le long de la marque sur son front, traçant les contours de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il avait reçu. Walburga avait hurlé encore et encore quand elle était venue le réveiller au matin du 1er Novembre et avait vu le sang partout sur son oreiller. Apparemment il avait gravé la cicatrice sur son front en se grattant pendant son sommeil. C'était la première fois qu'il l'obtenait par ce moyen. Et une fois de plus il était devenu, comme Drago Malfoy l'avait si poétiquement appelé il y a tellement longtemps, un balafré.

Sa nouvelle mère avait été furieuse de constater que cette imperfection ne voulait pas disparaître, jusqu'à ce qu'Orion remarque qu'il s'agissait de la rune Sowilo, symbole de soutien et de succès. Walburga n'avait de toute évidence pas choisie d'étudier les Runes Anciennes pendant sa scolarité, tandis que son mari si.

Après cet épisode, le duo semblait avoir accepté la cicatrice, la montrant même fièrement à Arcturus, le père d'Orion et grand-père de Harry. Le vieil homme avait hoché la tête en enfonçant son doigt dans la cicatrice, mais n'avait pas eu d'autre réaction. On l'avait laissé tranquille après ça. Ses parents commençaient à s'inquiéter, Harry ne leur avait encore jamais dit un seul mot. Kreattur avait été chargé de lui lire des livres dès qu'il avait du temps libre, Sirius et lui passait donc une à deux heures par jour allongés sur le grand tapis sous la surveillance de Kreattur qui leur lisait les contes de Merlin et Morgane. C'était la première fois que Harry grandissait dans une famille du côté obscur aussi proche de ce qu'il considérait être sa propre époque, et jusque là ça avait été une sacrée expérience.

« Turais ! Tu es levé ? Il y a des cadeaux à… Turais ! Où est ce que tu es! »

Harry esquissa un sourire, regardant les yeux bleus de Sirius s'écarquiller face aux soudains cris stridents de leur mère. Les yeux de Harry venaient tout juste de prendre leur teinte définitive, le gris typique de la famille Black, mais il savait très bien que lorsqu'il utilisait la magie, plus de magie que la plupart des gens pouvaient utiliser, ils brillaient de leur vert habituel.

Le petit Sirius face à lui, âgé d'à peine trois ans, laissa échapper un hoquet et à ce moment Harry su qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. En se concentrant, Harry fit appel à sa magie, cette énergie qui ne cessait de fluctuer et qui continuerait à faire ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à véritablement s'en servir.

Des boules de lumière apparurent, chacune de différentes couleurs, formes et tailles. Harry modelait les lumières, sa magie, jusqu'à ce qu'un ensemble de minuscules patroni se mettent à danser autour de Sirius. Patmol, qui sautillait, pas plus gros que la jambe de Harry, était suivi de Cornedrue et Lunard. Le trio continuait à tourner, sautant les uns par dessus les autres alors que Sirius échappait des cris de joie perçants. Sa vision n'était pas encore suffisamment développée pour percevoir les animaux, mais la joie qu'il ressentait suffisait à Harry, assis à côté du lit de son frère et dictant les mouvements du trio.

En entendant une bruyante inspiration derrière lui, Harry sut qu'il n'était plus seul. Il se retourna aussitôt pour voir sa mère et son père qui fixaient tous les deux l'endroit où s'étaient trouvés les Maraudeurs.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! Turais ! Tu as fait de la magie ? » Walburga se précipita pour l'attraper et Harry grogna, se trémoussant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau face à Sirius. Sa nouvelle mère lança un cri de rage, le passant à Orion qui le tint seulement par le torse, laissant Harry presque à l'horizontal dans son désire de rester au plus près de Sirius. Ils le laissaient rarement s'approcher de son frère, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ça l'agaçait beaucoup.

« Siri triste »

Merlin, il détestait jouer les idiots, mais il attirerait trop l'attention s'il se mettait soudainement à faire des phrases.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais Turais ?! On t'a dit que c'était dangereux de faire de la magie à côté de Sirius, il est trop jeune. »

Harry pouvait comprendre l'inquiétude d'Orion. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voudrait à propos des deux Black, mais à cet instant, ils se préoccupaient d'eux. Même s'ils avaient une drôle de façon de le montrer. Orion était bien plus calme que sa femme, c'était certain. Et peut être que Harry aurait dû révéler son talent un peu plus, comme ça ils l'auraient laissé s'approcher de Sirius.

« Content » Harry finit par marmonner, produisant un petit patronus de Patmol à nouveau, laissant le chien danser autour de Sirius à nouveau, après avoir effleurer les doigts d'Orion avec le chien.

L'homme faillit le laisser tomber.

« Par Salazar ! Walburga, c'était un patronus ! Je l'ai senti ! Touche le, on dirait que s'en est un »

Harry envoya le chien frôler le bras de Walburga, qui resserra son étreinte autour d'un Sirius gazouillant. Harry fut à nouveau retourner pour faire face à Orion. Il cligna des yeux aussi innocemment que possible.

« Est-ce que tu fait ça volontairement ? Est-ce que tu as fait de la magie pour faire plaisir à Sirius ? »

Harry prétendit réfléchir à la question avant de hocher lentement la tête, invoquant à nouveau Cornedrue et Lunard. Un claquement à leur gauche détourna leur attention vers Walburga , qui avait posé un Sirius tout content pour prendre une photo d'eux, entourés des deux patroni que Harry venait tout juste de créer.

« Personne ne nous croira sans preuve ! » cracha-t-elle en partant pour sans doute obtenir sa preuve le plus vite possible. Harry regarda la femme partir, plutôt amusé. Il y avait tellement de fierté dans la maison des Black et ses descendants.

« Descendons alors. »

Lové sous le sapin de Noël, Harry remua au milieu de la multitude de cadeaux que Sirius et lui avaient reçu de la part des autres familles du côté obscur, siégeant au sommet du milieu politique. Il y avait quelques cadeaux très biens mais il ne pourrait pas vraiment utiliser un fourreau de baguette en cuir de dragon avant un moment. Enfin si, il pourrait, mais il devrait le rétrécir et appeler à lui la Baguette de Sureau, une chose qui ne manquerait pas de surprendre ses parents.

Walburga, affichant un instinct maternel qui avait abasourdi Harry, cajolait un Sirius endormi contre sa poitrine pendant qu'Orion était parti chercher ses cousines arrivées par le foyer de la cheminée. Les trois sœurs Black venaient les voir pendant une heure environ, le temps de s'échanger des cadeaux et des remerciements. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester ça.

Narcissa n'était que de deux ans et demi son ainée, tandis qu'Andromeda avait quatre ans de plus, et Bellatrix était née six ans et demi avant lui et avait donc huit ans. Harry était reconnaissant d'être trop jeune pour que Walburga voie un intérêt à le traîner dans des réunions de famille, laissant plutôt les autres membres de la famille venir à lui. Cependant il avait le sentiment que ça ne serait plus le cas pour longtemps.

Ignorant les bruits de la cheminée un peu plus loin dans la maison, Harry finit par trouver le cadeau qui semblait l'attirer, une petite boîte emballée dans du papier noir satiné. Le cadeau habituel de la Mort.

Déchirant l'emballage, il trouva à l'intérieur l'habituelle gourmette, le symbole des Reliques tenu par deux lanières en cuir souple. Par expérience, il savait que le bracelet grandirait avec lui jusqu'à devenir un collier en cuir dont le pendentif en métal chaufferait à chaque fois qu'il utiliserait l'une des Reliques. Encore un rappel de ce qu'il était.

« Joyeux Noël tante Walburga »

Le trio de voix tira Harry de ses pensées, un petit soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres pendant qu'il attachait le bracelet à son poignet. Il ne se détacherait jamais, à moins qu'il ne le souhaite.

« Turais ! Sors de là tout de suite ! »

Grimaçant, Harry fit lentement marche arrière, levant sa tête seulement quand il eut assez de place pour voir ses trois cousines. Narcissa, la seule blonde, comme il pouvait s'y attendre, l'air jeune et innocente, était assise sur le canapé à côté de sa tante. Andromeda était occupée à cajoler Sirius et demandait quand est-ce qu'il serait assez âgé pour marcher à quatre pattes. Ce qui signifiait…

« Coucou bébé Turais » Seigneur, cette phrase le hantait depuis le début de son enfance.

Harry s'assit sur les fesses, fronçant les sourcils, tout en tâchant mentalement d'estimer le temps que mettraient sa tante et son oncle à entrer dans la pièce.

« Coucou Bell » marmonna Harry, le visage impassible. Bellatrix eut l'air surprise qu'il ne se mette pas à pleurer. Ses grands yeux noirs clignaient, choquée.

« Turais ! Viens ici, montre à ta tante et ton oncle le tour de magie que tu as fait ce matin »

Harry retint un grognement. Il n'était pas un singe savant, s'il avait été un enfant normal – bien qu'un enfant normal n'aurait pas pu exécuter le même sort en premier lieu – il n'aurait jamais pu reproduire la démonstration de ce matin. Cependant, il était qui il était, et si son prétendu « génie » devait se manifester à un jeune âge alors ainsi soit-il.

Ainsi, Harry s'avança en titubant légèrement pendant que Bellatrix racontait son dernier accès de magie accidentelle.

« Pa'mol, Co'nedrue ou 'Unard ? »

« Tu peux faire les trois ? » Orion venait de revenir, Kreattur portait derrière lui tous les cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçus.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, regardant Sirius qui était maintenant réveillé avant de lentement hocher la tête. Tournant son poignet et remuant légèrement les doigts, Harry se concentra sur ses Patroni qui se mirent à danser autour de la pièce. De petits Patmol et Lunard courraient vers Sirius qui gloussait à leur vue. Une fois le choc passé, Harry produisit un Cornedrue grandeur nature qui sautilla sur le tapis avant d'aller renifler les cheveux de Narcissa, qui laissa échapper un cri de stupeur.

« Par Salazar, c'est un Patronus »

« Il n'en avait jamais fait un grand avant, c'était seulement trois petits ! Turais est-ce que tu peux en faire trois grands ? » Orion c'était accroupi à sa hauteur, Harry décida de pousser un peu les limites de l'homme et tendit les bras vers son père pour lui signifiait qu'il voulait qu'il le porte. Il ne l'avait plus jamais porté depuis qu'il avait commencé à marcher, laissant à Kreattur le soin de s'assurer qu'il arriverait à descendre les escaliers. Maintenant cependant, il semblait plus qu'intéressé.

Deux mains chaudes encerclèrent son torse, le positionnant contre la hanche d'Orion. Il était plus facile à amadouer que Walburga qui semblait contrarier de voir Orion l'infantiliser de la sorte.

En réaction, Harry dirigea Patmol et Lunard vers Cornedrue tout en les faisant grandir jusqu'à un Patronus de loup-garou grandeur nature rejoigne le cerf et le sinistros.

« C'est un loup-garou »

« Cygnus, ce garçon arrive à maintenir trois Patroni sans baguette ». Sa tante par alliance, Druella, semblait être la plus raisonnable. Il était évident que c'était elle qui avait donné à Narcissa ses cheveux blonds.

Tournant son poignet à nouveau, Harry fit disparaître les Patronus et regarda les adultes discuter de son cas avec l'avidité d'une meute de hyènes autour d'une carcasse.

« Je croyais que tu mentais quand tu disais qu'il avait fait exploser toutes les fenêtres à sa naissance »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de mentir. Turais est exceptionnel. Comme on peut s'y attendre pour le nouvel héritier de la Maison Balck ».

Harry baissa son regard vers son nouveau bijou, remarquant que le symbole, qui était normalement en métal, était à présent en plastique, prêt à être mastiqué par ses petites dents de bébé. La Mort était toujours attentionnée envers lui, surtout lorsqu'il était dans un petit corps en pleine croissance. Il n'avait pas encore fait ses dents, ce qui était agaçant.

Bellatrix essayait d'attirer l'attention sur elle, sautant presque devant ses parents qui discutaient toujours avec Walburga.

Une main passa dans ses cheveux et Harry tourna la tête pour voir à qui elle appartenait. Son père lui souriait, puis il embrassa sa tempe, le surprenant.

« Tu feras de grandes choses, mon fils »

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer, interloqué. Peut-être arriverait-il à empêcher les membres de cette famille de se haïr s'il y mettait tous ses efforts.

Peut-être.


	3. Le conte des trois frères

**Encore un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews! Pour répondre à la question de Niakovic, Harry avait environ un an et demi dans le chapitre précédent.**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Le conte des trois frères**

Harry avait huit ans maintenant. Son corps, s'il y réfléchissait, était plus souple que le précédent, plus fluide dans chacun des mouvements qu'il faisait. Le visage était beau, avec ses yeux gris sombre et ses cheveux noirs qui retombaient en vagues désordonnées. Son oncle Alphard avait un jour plaisanté en disant que si ses cheveux n'avaient pas étaient ondulés, il aurait pu le prendre pour un Potter. Walburga n'avait pas apprécié le sous-entendu.

Cependant, comme tous les corps qu'il avait déjà eus auparavant, il semblait condamné à rester de petite taille, n'ayant jamais dépassé 1,80m au mieux.

On était le 31 Octobre, il était huit heures du soir. Walburga et Orion s'étaient rendus à une soirée – une activité habituelle pour eux – les laissant tous les trois aux bons soins de Kreattur.

Sirius et Regulus – respectivement sept et quatre ans - étaient étalés tous les deux sur son lit. L'anniversaire de Sirius avait eu lieu en septembre tandis que celui de Regulus approchait à grands pas en janvier. Turais chérissait chaque instant passé avec eux.

De toutes les vies qu'il avait vécu, aucune ne lui avait offert de frères et sœurs. À présent il en avait deux et il prévoyait de les protéger et les aimer plus que n'importe qui. Avec sa magie, il avait fabriqué à Sirius un grand chapeau à l'effigie de Patmol qui s'animait à chaque fois qu'il était porté.

Walburga s'était encore une fois extasiée sur son talent pour la magie bien qu'elle trouve le chapeau hideux. Orion avait ri. Il travaillait sur une tête de renard pour Regulus, tandis que lui-même avait un demiguise. Sa forme animagus.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui Harry avait dit à Sirius de laisser le chapeau dans sa chambre, c'est pour cette raison que le cadet était donc étalé de tout son long en travers de son lit. Regulus avait ramené ses jambes contre lui mais n'était pas à moitié suspendu hors du lit comme Sirius.

Harry sourit à nouveau, ramassant un morceau de papier coloré qu'il fixa sur l'abat jour de la lampe. Instantanément la lumière de la chambre changeât, prenant les tons d'un coucher de soleil dans le Grand Nord. Avec un ensemble de livres disposés avec soin, Harry créa une scène sur le mur opposé de sa chambre. Sirius se redressa avec intérêt.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais 'Rais ? »

Harry se tordit pour regarder Regulus, qui fronçait les sourcils face à la mise en scène, mais montrait autant de curiosité que son frère.

« Je fabrique une scène. Kreattur ne vous a jamais lu le conte des trois frères n'est-ce pas ? ». Harry savait que non. Il avait lui même demandé à Kreattur de l'enlever de la liste des histoires qu'il lisait à ses frères jusqu'à ce qu'il leur raconte lui-même avec sa propre mise en scène. C'était un conte qui lui tenait à cœur, l'histoire de la fabrication des trois objets qui faisaient de lui ce qu'il était devenu.

« Il y a un conte sur trois frères ? » Sirius était à présent assis au bord du lit, Regulus juste à côté de lui.

Tous les deux étaient toujours émerveillés par son talent pour la magie, comme toujours. Il avait surpris leurs parents en train de discuter de la magie accidentelle de Sirius et Regulus. Il les avait entendus déplorer le fait qu'aucun de ses deux frères ne semblent présenter les signes d'une puissance magique comparable à la sienne. Mais ils n'en avaient jamais parlé devant les garçons, et Harry s'était résolu à les en tenir à l'écart aussi longtemps que possible.

Aucun de ses deux frères n'étaient faibles, Sirius était parvenu à faire disparaître entièrement son berceau étant petit, en souhaitant s'échapper. Regulus avait attiré tous les chats du quartier l'année dernière lorsque Walburga avait refusé qu'il en caresse un.

Ils deviendraient tous les deux de puissants sorciers.

Ils les avaient simplement éclipsés. Harry priait pour qu'aucun des deux ne le haïsse pour ça.

« Il était une fois trois frères, qui marchaient le long d'une longue route sinueuse au coucher du soleil. », avec un mouvement presque désinvolte de la main, Harry dessina l'ombre des trois frères se tenant sur une berge dont l'ombre était projetée sur le mur par les livres qu'il avait disposés plus tôt. « Ils arrivèrent au bord d'une rivière, bien trop dangereuse à traverser. Mais comme tous les trois étaient des sorciers, ils agitèrent leur baguette et un pont apparut ».

Sirius et Regulus émirent des bruits émerveillés aux moments appropriés, lorsque les ombres qui accompagnaient le récit bougeaient sur le mur. Harry sourit, tordant doucement le foulard noir autour de sa tête et jetant un sort à ses mains pour que chaque doigt devienne long et osseux. Puis il se pencha en avant, son ombre était également projetée contre le mur, au dessus de ses personnages.

« Pourtant, avant qu'ils purent traverser, un être dissimulé par une cape se mit en travers de leur chemin. La Mort. Elle se sentait trompée. Mais la Mort était sournoise. Elle félicita les trois frères pour leur prouesse magique et promit de tous les récompenser pour avoir étaient assez malins pour lui échapper. L'ainé, Antioch Peverell, demanda une baguette qui surpasserait toutes les autres. Ainsi la Mort lui en fabriqua une. »

Harry invoqua la Baguette de Sureau avant de la dissimuler au milieu des ombres, se demandant avec amusement comment Dumbledore réagirait à la soudaine disparition de sa baguette.

« Le deuxième frère, Cadmus Peverell, voulait prouver qu'il pouvait surpasser la Mort bien plus que son frère et demanda donc le pouvoir de ramener des proches décédés dans le monde des vivants. » Cette fois encore Harry invoqua la pierre philosophale, seulement la pierre, il laissa la bague Horcruxe dans la cahute qui l'abritait, avant de l'envoyer également dans le monde des ombres projeté sur le mur.

« Polie à partir d'un galet trouvé au fond de la rivière, la Mort lui offrit la pierre avant de se tourner vers le troisième frère. Le benjamin, Ignotus Peverell, demanda le pouvoir d'échapper à cette rencontre et de ne plus jamais être suivi par la Mort. La Mort lui remit sa propre cape ». Et la cape rejoignit les autres Reliques sur le mur, brandies par les trois frères Peverell.

Les deux jeunes Black étaient complétement absorbés par l'histoire, les yeux écarquillés, assis sur le rebord du lit. Harry sourit puis continua le conte.

« L'ainé alla tuer un homme avec qui il s'était battu, se ventant de la baguette qu'il avait gagnée. Il fut assassiné cette nuit là, tué pour la Relique. Et ainsi la Mort vint prendre la vie du premier frère. »

Harry laissa l'ombre du frère ainé s'estomper du mur, ne laissant que la baguette et la forme de la Mort planant au dessus des deux frères restant. Regulus couina et se rapprocha de Sirius. Par chance, celui-ci semblait trop concentré sur l'histoire pour se moquer du jeune Black.

« Le deuxième frère rentra chez lui, invoquant la fille qu'il aurait voulu épouser si elle n'était pas morte trop tôt, et elle apparut. Pourtant elle était triste, elle n'appartenait pas au monde sorcier. Si elle ne pouvait pas rester au royaume des vivants alors c'est lui qui voyagerait jusqu'au royaume des morts. Et ainsi la Mort vint prendre la vie du deuxième frère. »

Il ne restait plus qu'un personnage sur le mur à présent, et les deux frères Black sur le lit retenaient leur souffle.

« Pour ce qui est du dernier frère, la Mort le chercha sans relâche mais il continuait à se cacher grâce à son cadeau. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il décida de se séparer volontairement de sa cape, la léguant à son fils, que le troisième frère autorisa la Mort à venir le chercher. L'accueillant comme une vieille amie. ». Harry laissa la fresque sur le mur retourner à sa forme initiale, les trois frères se tenant avec leur Relique, la Mort planant au dessus d'eux. La même fresque qu'il avait peinte pour Teddy il y a tant d'années.

Au moins il connaissais l'emplacement de chacune des ses Reliques maintenant.

Harry bougeât ses doigts au dessus de l'abat-jour et la chambre repris son éclairage habituel. Sirius et Regulus ouvraient de grands yeux toujours rivés sur la fresque.

« Laquelle tu voudrais avoir 'Rais ? » demanda Regulus, se mettant debout pour mieux voir les frères Peverell sur le mur.

Sirius éclata de rire, sautant partout sur le lit de Turais.

« Je choisirais la baguette mais je ne dirais à personne que c'est pour ça que je gagne à chaque fois. Je laisserais tout le monde croire que je suis génial »

Regulus cligna des yeux, fronçant les sourcils avant de placer sa main sur la cape.

« Je voudrais avoir la cape. Comme ça vous ne me trouveriez jamais quand on joue à cache-cache. Et tu ne peux pas avoir la baguette, 'Rais est le plus âgé donc c'est lui qui doit avoir la baguette »

Sirius le fusilla du regard, mais Harry l'attrapa par la taille avant qu'il ne puisse se jeter sur Regulus et prouver que si, il pouvait très bien avoir la baguette s'il en avait envie.

« Sirius peut avoir la baguette, Regulus. Si je devais choisir, je prendrais la pierre. Que Merlin vous garde, mais si quelque chose devait vous arrivez je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir encore vous parler. »

Regulus fronça les sourcils, comme si l'idée même qu'il puisse leur arriver quoique ce soit était incompréhensible.

« Par contre je pourrais faire sans les cris de mère ». Alors que ces frères gloussaient, Harry entraîna Sirius vers la fresque et les assis tous les deux par terre pendant que Kreattur arrivait avec une collation. C'était plutôt sympa d'avoir des frères.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si mauvais dans son nouveau rôle après tout.


	4. La Lady mécontente

**Chapitre 3 : la Lady Mécontente**

Sa mère piqua une crise de nerf quand elle vit la fresque sur le mur de sa chambre.

Harry repensait encore au moment où elle était rentrée de sa soirée mondaine et avait découvert les grandes ombres sur son mur. Elle avait hurlé à Kreattur de les faire disparaître, puis avait jeté l'elfe dans les escaliers à grands coups de pied quand il avait échoué. Les elfes de maison étaient puissants, mais pas assez pour venir à bout des Reliques. Harry avait ramené l'elfe dans sa chambre une fois que Walburga s'était retirée pour enlever sa robe et son maquillage, et soigna la créature du mieux qu'il put sous le regard de Kreattur, plein d'une révérence qui avait par le passé été destinée uniquement à Regulus Black.

Même maintenant, presque trois ans après, le vieil elfe se précipitait toujours pour s'occuper des trois frères. Harry n'avait eu qu'à coincer la tête de Sirius sous son bras à deux reprises pour avoir été méchant envers l'elfe. Regulus avait pourtant été celui qui avait réussi à mettre un terme à sa mauvaise attitude, en remarquant à quel point Sirius ressemblait à leur mère quand il se comportait de cette manière. Harry n'avait plus jamais eu besoin d'intervenir.

À ce moment précis, Harry avait été contraint d'enfiler une élégante robe de sorcier à la coupe impeccable et avait été informé qu'il assisterait à un bal, le dernier bal avant qu'il ne se rende à Poudlard pour débuter sa première année.

Sa première année loin de Sirius et Regulus.

Il s'inquiétait pour eux, et à juste titre étant donné le tempérament de leur mère. Elle commençait à s'énerver du fait qu'ils ne montrent pas autant de talent que lui. Harry avait été obligé de détourner l'attention de Walburga plusieurs fois cette année pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre à ses frères. Il avait besoin de trouver un moyen de la faire chanter, mais jusque là il n'en avait pas trouver qui assurerait la sécurité de ses frères. Ou plutôt un moyen qui garantirait qu'aucun mal ne serait fait à ses frères pendant qu'il serait à Poudlard.

Il avait cependant un joker dans sa manche, un joker qu'il aurait préféré garder pour une autre occasion. Mais il semblait qu'il devrait le jouer maintenant si aucune opportunité ne se présentait.

Agenouillé devant Sirius et Regulus, qui étaient tous les deux assis par terre dans sa chambre, jouant avec des figurines de créatures magiques qu'il leur avait fabriqué pour Noël, Harry esquissa un sourire las.

« Soyez sage. Je n'ai pas envie de subir la mauvaise humeur de mère après la soirée. » Il cracha le dernier mot comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte, les deux jeunes Black souriant à ses mots.

« On sera sage Turais, promis. »

Hochant la tête, Harry se leva, tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le hall où Orion l'attendait. Levant les yeux vers sa mère, Harry offrit son plus beau sourire et donna une petite inclinaison de la tête.

« Bien, je suis prêt. »

.

« Félicitations Arcturus, je dois avouer que je suis plutôt envieux, comme tous les autres Lords ici, sans aucun doute. »

Il eut presque envie de froncer les sourcils, mais Arcturus donna un hochement sec de la tête à ces mots, essayant de comprendre en vain où Lord Nott voulait en venir.

Il y avait pleins de choses qui pouvaient provoquer la jalousie des autres Lords, et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler de quoique ce soit qui aurait pu arriver depuis le dernier bal et placer la maison Black au centre de toutes les convoitises. Une fois de plus.

Clairement il été parvenu à ne pas trahir sa confusion, Lord Nott lâcha un soupire plein d'envie, ses yeux se dirigeant vers la foule agglutinée de l'autre côté de la salle de bal. En fait cette foule était passée de ce qu'il croyait être un groupe composé de jeunes héritiers à un attroupement incluant la majorité de Lords et Ladies assistant au bal. Son fils et Walburga semblaient aussi exclus que lui, puisqu'ils regardaient en direction de la horde de sang-pur avec une expression perplexe.

« Je dois admettre », continua Lord Nott, attirant l'attention d'Arcturus à nouveau, l'accompagnant vers la foule où Arcturus était plus que déterminé à trouver l'origine de toute cette agitation, « J'avais des réserves quand j'ai su que votre fils avait épousé sa cousine au second degré. C'était un peu limite, certains diraient. Et même quand vous disiez que l'héritier avait eu un accès de magie à sa naissance, j'avoue avoir pris cette information avec des pincettes. Je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Mais je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous n'avez pas voulu que le garçon vienne à l'un de ces évènements avant d'avoir une baguette. Trop risqué autrement. Les propositions de mariages vont affluer maintenant, c'est évident. »

À présent Arcturus était vraiment déconcerté. Il avait presque l'impression d'avoir été dupé. Qu'est-ce que l'ainé d'Orion avait bien pu faire encore ?

Il avait tenu le garçon à l'écart parce qu'il refusait d'aller où que ce soit sans ses frères.

Il s'était battu bec et ongles, sa magie accidentelle explosant par vagues – qu'il soupçonnait depuis deux ans de ne pas être si accidentelle que ça – jusqu'à ce qu'Arcturus reconnaisse qu'il serait préférable que le garçon n'apparaisse pas en public avant que sa magie soit sous contrôle. Il était désormais sûr que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un numéro d'acteur, pour qu'il puisse rester jouer avec ses frères pendant que ses parents sortaient. C'était rassurant de constater que les liens entre les frères Black étaient forts, mais ça n'empêcha pas Arcturus de presque piquer une crise de colère à l'idée d'avoir été berné par un enfant de six ans.

« Je suppose que tu as appris au garçon à se défendre, il deviendra certainement une cible de premier ordre maintenant. Qui aurait pu le croire, un fourchelang dans la famille Black. »

Arcturus n'entendit plus rien après ça.

Un fourchelang ? Mais de quoi diable parlait Nott ?

Il eut sa réponse quand la foule s'écarta, lui montrant ce qui se passait exactement. L'héritier de son fils, l'ainé de ses petits-enfants, était debout en train de parler à l'héritier Parkinson et au jeune Croupton, tous deux semblaient fascinés. S'il se souvenait bien, le garçon Croupton avait un an de moins que Regulus, il ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans, le garçon Parkinson avait un an de plus que Turais. Cependant ce fut le grand serpent enroulé autour des de son jeune héritier qui attira véritablement l'attention d'Arcturus.

Il ne savait as ce qui le terrifiait le plus, la pensée de l'immense serpent suffocant l'héritier Black, ou quand sa propre chaire se tourna vers le serpent et se mit à siffler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? » Parkinson, l'héritier des lieux où ils se trouvaient, regardait Turais avec de grands yeux, fixant son regard tour à tour sur Turais et le serpent. Il n'était pas le seul, Arcturus ne trouvait pas la force de faire bouger ses jambes pour s'avancer vers son héritier. Il était pétrifié, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

L'héritier de son fils, l'héritier de la maison Black, était un fourchelang.

« Elle n'apprécie pas le nom que tu lui as donné, on l'appelait Lady bien avant qu'elle ne vienne vivre dans ta maison. Et elle veut manger des proies vivantes. Apparemment ce n'est pas la même chose si elles ne se débattent pas. » Puis le garçon fit courir son doigt le long de la mâchoire du serpent, qui frotta sa tête contre la main.

Arcturus se forçat à ne pas réagir quand le garçon recommença à siffler. C'était mieux de prétendre qu'il était au courant depuis longtemps, bien qu'il puisse apercevoir Orion de l'autre côté du cercle, luttant également pour cacher sa surprise.

« Turais. »

Le garçon leva la tête, interrompant sa discussion avec le serpent, un sourire enjôleur se dessinant sur les lèvres quand il vit la personne qui l'avait appelé. Il parla au serpent, Lady, qui parvint à avoir l'air rebuté quand elle rampa vers Parkinson, sans doute son propriétaire.

« Grand-père, » Turais baissa la tête, mais Arcturus décela l'étincelle d'amusement dans ses yeux. Le garçon avait tout prévu, révéler qu'il possédait son habilité de telle sorte qu'elle ne pourrait pas être dissimulée. Entre ça et son incroyable contrôle sur sa magie, tout le monde le connaîtrait pour ses capacités, en plus d'appartenir à la maison Black. Arcturus était plus que ravi que le garçon ait autant de talent, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée d'où cela lui venait. Cependant il était certain que le garçon avait une idée derrière la tête, qu'il mettrait en action à la seconde où ils rentreraient à la maison.

Il avait cette lueur dans le regard.

« Je pense que le spectacle a assez duré pour ce soir. La Maison Black se retirera dans une demi heure. Faites vos adieux. »

Turais acquiesça, s'éloignant gracieusement, sans doute pour informer le reste de la famille qu'ils partaient bientôt.

Arcturus le regarda partir, méfiant.

Il avait sous-estimé le garçon une fois déjà.

Il ne referait pas la même erreur.

.

Leur oreille pressée contre la porte en bois de la chambre de Turais, Sirius et Regulus échangèrent un regard, une promesse de garder le silence pour pouvoir écouter l'intégralité de la conversation qui se déroulait sous leurs pieds. Leur mère était rentrée du bal la première, furieuse. Elle avait ordonné à Kreattur de les empêcher de sortir de la chambre de Turais mais n'avait rien dit à propos d'espionner la conversation. L'elfe de maison que Turais traitait si bien avait accepté d'amplifier le volume de la conversation qui avait lieu de l'autre côté de la porte Sirius comprenait pourquoi son frère était si gentil avec lui maintenait. Les elfes de maison étaient de petites créatures très utiles une fois que vous aviez leur loyauté.

« Comment as-tu osé ne pas nous informer que tu possédais cette habilité ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te donner en spectacle de la sorte, où tout le monde pouvait t'entendre ! »

Turais avait apparemment de gros problèmes.

Leur père ne levait que rarement – voire jamais – sa voix sur l'un de ses fils. Sirius n'était pas aveugle, Orion Black aimait ses fils bien plus que son épouse. Turais semblait avoir une place à part dans le cœur d'Orion, bien que l'homme fasse de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer. Donc si son père était vraiment en train de crier sur Turais, alors il devait avoir de gros ennuis.

« Parce que maintenant j'ai l'ascendant, » la voix calme et posée de son frère s'éleva à travers la porte, les mots ne leur parvenant que grâce au sortilège de Kreattur, « donc si vous essayer de forcer Sirius et Regulus à croire aux mangemorts et à leur cause, j'irai tout droit à Gryffondor. »

« Tu feras quoi ?! »

« Imaginez un fourchelang à Gryffondor, ô combien anti-Serpentard il doit être s'il ne parvient pas à être accepté dans la maison connue pour ce don. »

Le bruit de la chaire contre la chaire fit sursauter Sirius et Regulus qui échangèrent un regard inquiet mais savaient qu'ils ne valaient mieux pas essayer de quitter la chambre. Leur mère avait obligé Kreattur à jeter un sort pour verrouiller la porte, lui disant qu'ils avaient interdiction de sortir. Elle n'avait pas précisé qu'ils ne devaient pas écouter.

Même après ce qui semblait être le bruit d'une claque, une grosse claque, la voix de Turais était calme.

« Et si vous leur faites du mal, je quitterais la Maison Black. »

Il y eut un silence en bas, comme si leurs parents et quiconque se trouvait avec eux tentaient de comprendre ce que Turais venait de dire par Salazar. Pourtant, leur frère poursuivit imperturbable.

« Vous imaginez la tête des autres Lords ? Combien la Maison Black doit être mauvaise pour faire fuir un héritier, un héritier fourchelang ? Je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter, il est certain que n'importe quelle famille m'acceptera si j'épouse leur fille, ne serait-ce que pour le don que je pourrais leur apporter. Ils risqueraient un conflit avec la Maison Black pour un fourchelang. »

Sirius déglutit avec peine, serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles coupés net s'enfoncent dans la peau tendre de ses paumes. Turais ne pouvait pas réellement partir, il avait promis d'être là pour eux. Il ne le ferait pas.

Leur mère sembla s'être remise du choc.

« Endoloris ! »

Sirius ne connaissait pas ce sort, mais il devait être extrêmement douloureux. Turais n'avait jamais hurlé de la sorte auparavant. Regulus sanglota à côté de lui, mais il entendit leur grand-père Arcturus par dessus les cris.

« Arrête ! »

Les hurlements de Turais cessèrent et Sirius étreint son frère contre lui, n'osant même plus respirer de peur de rater quelque chose d'important.

« Idiote, ne vois-tu pas que tu réagis exactement comme il le voulait ! Turais. »

Il y eut un silence quand son frère fut appelé.

Sirius ne savait pas grands choses à propos des mangemorts, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'ils n'aimaient pas les sangs-de-bourbe. Turais les tirait toujours hors de la pièce lorsque le sujet était abordé. Mais il savait que Turais n'aimait pas les mangemorts. Sirius ne savait pas si son frère était d'accord avec l'opinion de leurs parents concernant les sangs-de-bourbe, parce que son frère ne laissait jamais rien paraître. Il ne jouait ses atouts qu'au moment le plus opportun pour atteindre ses objectifs. Son grand frère n'aurait pas pris de risque, un énorme risque semblait-il, s'il n'était pas sûr qu'il paierait.

Turais n'était pas d'accord pour tuer les sangs-de-bourbe et les traître-à-leur-sang, parce que qui occuperait les emplois subalternes s'ils n'étaient pas là ? Ça avait été la seule chose que Turais n'ait jamais dite à ce sujet, et il avait encouragé Sirius et Regulus à retenir leur jugement jusqu'à leur entrée à Poudlard. Et Turais avait toujours raison.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux. » Arcturus exigeait une réponse plus qu'il ne posait une question.

Il y eut un silence, comme si Turais essayait de reprendre sa respiration ou choisissait ses mots.

« Laissez Sirius et Regulus se faire leur propre opinion. Je ne vois aucune nécessité pour nous d'être marqués comme du bétail et jetés aux pieds d'un fou et d'un hypocrite. Je suis l'héritier Black, je refuse de courber l'échine devant un homme qui ne porte même pas son nom de famille avec fierté. Qu'est-ce que vous ferez quand tous ceux qui n'ont pas le sang pur seront morts ? Qui fera tourner les boutiques ? Qui seront les clercs et les secrétaires ? Vous n'espérez sûrement pas que les sang-purs s'abaisseront à ce niveau ? La société s'effondrerait s'il ne restait que nous. Je ne ressens absolument pas le besoin de montrer aux gens que je suis supérieur de par ma lignée et mon éducation. Je sais déjà que je le suis, pourquoi aurais-je besoin de leur prouver ? Si vous dites qu'ils nous sont inférieurs, pourquoi leur consacrez-vous autant de temps, même si c'est pour les dénigrer ? Je n'ai besoin d'écraser personne pour me sentir meilleur qu'eux. Je sais déjà que je suis un puissant sorcier, je sais que personne ne me battra à moins que je ne les laisse faire. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Je vaux mieux que ça. Sirius et Regulus méritent mieux que de voir leur vie dictée par d'autres, qu'il s'agisse d'un fou ou de leur famille. Et je refuse de vous laisser faire quand je peux l'en empêcher. Si je dois me dresser contre ma propre famille, alors ainsi soit-il. »

Il y eut un silence de mort.

Qui fut, bien sûr, rompu par leur mère. Le son d'une autre gifle résonna avant d'entendre sa voix perçante.

« Comment oses-tu ! Tu… »

« Walburga. Tais-toi. » Arcturus n'avait jamais eu un ton aussi solennel, et Sirius n'arrivait pas à imaginer la tête que devait faire le vieil homme à cet instant.

« Turai, tu m'as donné matière à réfléchir. Va dans ta chambre. Je t'attendrais dans mon manoir demain pour le déjeuner. Ne sois pas en retard. »

« Oui grand-père. »

.

Il entendit quelqu'un monter les escaliers. Ça devait être Turais, parce qu'il avait le pas le plus léger de la famille, ils ne l'auraient pas entendu si la septième marche ne grinçait pas.

Turais ouvrit la porte, la refermant presque silencieusement derrière lui. Les cheveux noirs, d'habitude tirés en arrière par une queue de cheval basse ou un chignon, étaient détachés, retombant tout autour de son visage.

Sirius et Regulus, qui s'étaient précipités sur le lit une fois que Turais eut été renvoyé, approchèrent prudemment leur frère quand il s'assit à côté d'eux. Sirius fut celui qui écarta les cheveux de son visage, révélant les deux empreintes de main sur la joue gauche de Turais. L'œuvre de leur mère. Le corps de Turais était secoué par des tremblements, sans doute causés par le sortilège qui l'avait frappé plus tôt. Ça l'avait fait hurler Turais n'avait même pas pleurer quand Sirius lui avait sauté dessus et lui avait cassé le bras par accident. Il avait dit à leurs parents qu'il était tombé dans les escaliers, qu'il s'était pris les pieds dans sa nouvelle robe. Sirius ne tenait pas à savoir quel sortilège pouvait faire hurler Turais.

« Turais ? »

Regulus, du haut de ses sept ans, s'était rapproché, hésitant à toucher leur frère. Turais respira profondément par le nez avant de les prendre tous les deux dans ses bras.

« Je vais bien. Vous m'écrirez tous les jours quand je serai à Poudlard. Même si c'est juste pour me dire ce que vous avez mangé pour le dîner. Et si mère ose vous faire du mal, vous vous souvenez des miroirs communiquant avec lesquels on jouait ? »

Sirius hocha la tête. C'était un cadeau de leur oncle Alphard, un objet que l'homme avait envouté lui-même. Trois miroirs connectés les uns aux autres, et quand ils appelaient un frère, le miroir appartenant au frère en question se mettait à chauffer et à vibrer. C'était un des cadeaux qu'ils préféraient tous les trois.

« Je prendrais le mien avec moi. Vous m'appelez à l'instant même et je me moque de ce que je devrais faire pour ça. Je viendrais vous chercher. »

Sirius acquiesça, enfonçant sa tête dans le creux du cou de Turais, Regulus l'imita.

Leur famille n'était peut-être pas parfaite, leur père était strict et peu habitué à montrer son affection, leur mère était bien trop sévère et avait la baguette bien trop leste, faisait passer la Maison avant ses fils.

Mais Sirius se moquait de tout ça. L'amour inconditionnel que Turais leur portait, à Regulus et lui, était plus que suffisant.

Sirius n'échangerait son frère pour rien au monde.


	5. Un désagrément du nom de Bellatrix

**Merci encore à toutes celles qui m'ont envoyées des reviews, je ne réponds pas toujours mais croyez-moi ça me fait très plaisir de lire vos impressions sur l'histoire**  
 **J'ai légèrement modifié le prologue suite aux commentaires de certaines d'entre vous, j'espère que la lecture sera plus fluide. Merci pour vos conseils!**

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Un désagrément du nom de Bellatrix**

Entourant de ses deux bras les corps de ses petits frères, Harry enfouit son visage dans leurs cheveux, respirant les odeurs qui lui étaient devenues tellement familières maintenant. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis le bal des Parkinson, un mois depuis qu'il ait joué ses meilleures cartes contre Lord Arcturus Black, son grand-père.

.

 _« Mon petit-fils. »_

 _Debout devant son grand-père, Harry refusait de se dérober sous le regard gris et sévère, se redressant de toute sa hauteur avec la tête relevée. Aucun de ses parents ne lui avait parlé ce matin-là, Walburga ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard. Sirius et Regulus avaient été tenus à l'écart, laissant Harry prendre son petit-déjeuner seul alors que sa détermination grandissait. Maintenant il était temps de la mettre à l'épreuve._

 _« Grand-père. »_

 _« Je suppose que tu n'as pas exprimé l'ensemble de tes doléances concernant notre mode de vie hier ? »_

 _Harry grimaça, inclinant légèrement la tête. Il remettait en question la manière dont les choses étaient, il posait des questions qui devaient être posées mais qu'il n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir formuler à un si jeune âge. Cependant, pour protéger Sirius et Regulus contre le reste du monde, juste un peu plus longtemps, il était prêt à se battre._

 _« J'ai du mal à saisir pourquoi le plus grand défenseur de la pureté du sang n'utilise pas son nom de famille. S'il prend sa cause vraiment à cœur, pourquoi se cache-t-il ? Il pourrait s'émanciper de sa famille pour la protéger des autorités et continuer à porter son nom avec fierté. Le fait qu'il se cache, suggère qu'il a quelque chose à cacher. Je refuse de contribuer à une cause dont le leader ne se soumet pas à ses propres règles en utilisant un faux nom. Pour ce qu'on en sait, il pourrait être le fils de deux cracmols, régnant sur ses serviteurs sang-purs, proclamant qu'il vaut mieux qu'eux, se moquant de leurs croyances dans le secret. »_

 _Arcturus émit un bruit de gorge étrange, comme s'il n'avait jamais osé penser à ça._

 _« Les sang-purs se marient tellement souvent entre eux qu'il est possible que l'homme soit autant le descendant de Serpentard que je le suis. Nous ne savons rien, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me soumettre à une cause basée sur des motifs aussi vagues. S'il n'y avait que des sang-purs dans ce monde, alors ça aurait finit par devenir une guerre pour savoir qui a le sang le plus pur. Nous nous retournerions les uns contre les autres pour avoir le sentiment d'être supérieurs aux autres. »_

 _« Et qu'en ait il des choses que les sangs-de-bourbe amènent dans notre monde ? »_

 _Harry grimaça à l'insulte, frottant l'extrémité de ses pouces contre ses phalanges, les mains serrées dans le dos._

 _« Apprenez leur notre culture. Poudlard enseigne l'étude des moldus, mais pas l'étude des sorciers pour ceux qui viennent dans notre monde. Comment pouvons nous attendre d'eux qu'ils respectent nos us et coutumes si nous ne leur laissons aucune chance de les assimiler ? S'ils partaient visiter la Chine, un pays éloigné de nous par la distance, ils ne s'attendraient pas à y trouver la même culture. Ils ont torts de croire qu'ils peuvent appréhender notre monde comme s'il était similaire au leur, mais nous avons également tort de ne pas les accueillir. Nous ne leur enseignons rien, nous les repoussons quand ils essaient de nous imposer leurs croyances, sans même leur dire pourquoi. N'était-ce pas la charge des Nobles et Anciennes Maisons de protéger le monde magique et tout ceux qu'il abrite ? Quand est-ce que l'animosité entre sangs-purs et nés-moldus est devenue plus importante que la construction d'une société meilleure ? »_

.

Arcturus l'avait laissé partir après ça, sans doute pour conduire ses propres recherches. Il était d'accord sur le fait que les sangs-de-bourbe ne valaient pas le temps qu'il leur consacrait, ne serait-ce que pour les dénigrer. Harry avait été prompt à mentionner que si les nés-moldus devaient le voir comme un noble héritier, alors il devait se comporter comme tel. Et pas seulement avec les sangs-purs. Il était meilleur qu'eux mais c'était au-dessous de lui de le leur rappeler. Il était trop bien pour proclamer sa supériorité aux autres, avait-il expliqué, et Arcturus avait marmonné quelque chose à propos de 'mouches' et 'mieux avec du miel que du vinaigre'.

Harry avait aussi fait remarquer que c'était un né-moldu qui avait inventé le sort de disparition, cela voulait-il dire qu'il ne devait pas l'utiliser, puisque tous les nés-moldus étaient des bons à rien selon les standards de la Maison Black. À l'entente de cette insinuation, Arcturus eut l'air de quelqu'un qui avait mordu dans un citron, et le sortit sans ménagement de son bureau sans rien répondre. Ce souvenir faisait sourire Harry, mais son grand-père lui avait signifié qu'il devrait s'attendre à recevoir des lettres de sa part quand il commencerait sa scolarité à Poudlard. Bien sûr leur discussion sur ce sujet était loin d'être terminée.

« Turais. »

Se redressant, mais pas avant d'avoir placer un baiser sur le front de Sirius et Regulus, Harry porta son attention sur son père. L'homme ne lui avait pas dit grand chose depuis le bal des Parkinson, mais c'était toujours mieux que les menaces à peine voilées de Walburga s'il n'entrait pas à Serpentard.

« Père ? »

Walburga l'ignora et partit saluer une autre lady sang-pur. La seconde où elle disparut, Orion s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur, surprenant Harry, surtout quand ses bras entourèrent ses épaules pour l'étreindre.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de partager ton point de vue, même si tu as donné à mon père et moi matière à réfléchir, » murmura la voix de son père dans son oreille, l'homme ne mentionna pas Walburga, ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry, « mais je suis fier de toi. Pour te défendre tes frères et toi. Même si nous avons des désaccords, la famille passe avant tout. »

Harry ne pu empêcher ses lèvres de se tordre dans un sourire, quelque peu ému. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi avait pu ressembler Orion dans une autre vie, sans l'existence de Turais Black. Mais il sentait que là, il avait fini par avoir un impact sur l'homme. Pour le meilleur espérait-il.

« Remerciez votre père. Nous aurons certainement d'autres désaccords, mais vous serez toujours mon père, tout comme Sirius et Regulus seront toujours mes frères. Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour protéger ma famille, même si ça veut dire aller à l'encontre de vos attentes pour que notre famille puisse survivre sur le long-terme, au lieu de mourir en servant de chaire à canon à un fou. »

Orion fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se reculait, ses yeux sérieux, avant d'embrasser le front d'Harry.

« Fais attention mon fils. »

.

Assis dans le train, Harry cala la cage de hibou vide posée par terre, l'éloignant du mur pour que ses barreaux ne cliquètent pas. Il avait laissé Aquila, sa magnifique effraie des clochers, au Square Grimmaurd, prête pour que ses frères puissent envoyer leur première lettre. Elle reviendrait à ses côtés au petit matin, donc Harry n'était pas trop inquiet. Sa famille avait transplané hors de la gare cinq minutes plus tôt, juste après qu'il soit monté dans le train.

Harry priait pour que sa mère - puisque c'était son caractère explosif qui inquiétait le plus Harry - ne lui force pas la main. Il quitterait la Maison Black si ça lui permettait de protéger ses petits frères. Il n'avait pas besoin du soutien financier de la Maison Black pour vivre, après tout, une petite fiole de venin de Basilic pouvait atteindre une coquette somme sur le marché. Et surprise surprise, il savait exactement où en trouver.

Mais il préférerait qu'on ne sache pas qu'il y avait un Basilic à Poudlard.

Et dans le pire des cas, il pouvait toujours contacter la seule personne à connaître la vérité. Après tout, quand on vit six cents ans et qu'on tombe sur plusieurs personnes avec la même cicatrice au même endroit, on ne met pas longtemps à se rendre compte qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Mais Harry préférerait éviter d'avoir à contacter quelqu'un d'aussi influent politiquement, bien que reclus, que Nicholas Flamel.

« Excuse moi. »

Harry s'arrêta de dessiner le Basilic de Poudlard, regardant les envahisseurs de son compartiment. Deux filles se tenaient là, l'air nerveux, l'une d'elle rougissant furieusement à sa vue. Harry avait conscience que ce corps était attirant, mais il avait espéré que l'on ne s'intéresse pas à lui avant sa troisième année au moins.

« Je peux vous aider ? » Il referma doucement son carnet de croquis, souriant aussi poliment que possible. La fille rougit de plus belle.

« Est-ce qu'on peut partager ton compartiment ? »

Harry se leva après leur avoir fait signe d'entrer, prenant sa baguette pour faire léviter leur malle dans le portant à bagages au dessus de leur tête.

« Tu peux déjà faire de la magie ? » demanda la fille qui ne rougissait pas, ses yeux écarquillés suivant le mouvement de sa baguette. Et il s'agissait bien de sa baguette, sa précieuse baguette en bois de houx, jumelle de celle de Jedusor. C'était la première fois qu'il vivait à une époque où il pouvait s'en servir. Sans compter sa première vie bien sûr.

« J'ai toujours été capable de maîtriser ma magie, bien qu'on m'ait dit que ce n'était pas courant. »

« Alice Smith, » la fille, Alice, lui tendit la main, souriant. Ce fut à la seconde où elle sourit que Harry la reconnut. La mère de Neville. Ce qui voulait dire que Franck Londubat irait bientôt à Poudlard, s'il n'y était pas déjà. Harry prit sa main, et avec la bienséance sang-pur, fit un baisemain.

« Turais Black. »

« Black ? » Les yeux d'Alice s posèrent sur son amie rougissante, qui sembla quelque peu déconcertée par la soudaine méfiance de sa camarade.

« Et toi ? »

« J-Jane Ward. » Ah.

Alice savait que son amie était née-moldue, et elle s'attendait à ce qu'il réagisse aussi violemment que n'importe quel membre de sa famille.

Ignorant Alice qui se crispait déjà par anticipation, Harry répéta son geste, lui témoignant le même respect qu'il avait montré pour Alice.

« Enchanté, » sourit-il, retirant les chaussures onéreuses que Walburga avait insistées pour qu'il porte, et croisa ses jambes sur l'épaisse banquette.

« Pardon, tu t'attendais peut-être à la soi-disant folie des Black ? »

À présent c'était au tour d'Alice de devenir aussi rouge que son amie, qui sembla décontenancée.

« Je suis désolé de vous dire Miss Ward, qu'il y a un bon nombre d'étudiants à Poudlard qui vous mépriseront pour vos origines. Ma famille serait un exemple de choix, mais je crois plus intelligent de juger une personne sur sa valeur. Je ne céderais pas à la pression que certains de mes pairs voudront exercer sur moi, tout simplement parce que je suis l'héritier de Maison Black. Vos inquiétudes ne sont pas fondées Miss Smith. »

.

Le voyage fut agréable, Harry expliqua tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les préjugés des sangs-purs et comment réagissaient les différentes factions. Après un moment de réflexion, Jane admit qu'elle s'était attendue à ce que tout soit similaire au monde moldu, mais avait accepté de garder l'esprit ouvert. Alice semblait quelque peu impressionnée par sa personne, assez pour l'autoriser à l'appeler par son prénom. Ce qui, venant d'une sang-pur comme elle, était une grande démonstration d'amitié. À présent ils se tenaient dans la Grande Salle, leur nom sur le point d'être appelé pour être répartis. Un George Abbot fut envoyé à Poufsouffle,, et Cicero Avery à Serpentard. Puis ce fut son tour.

« Black, Turais. »

Harry s'avança avec toute la grâce d'un prédateur, s'assit sur le tabouret en bois laissa le Choixpeau magique tomber sur sa tête.

« Mon Dieu, encore toi. »

Harry éclata de rire, laissant certainement tout le monde se demander ce que le Choixpeau avait bien pu lui dire.

' C'est un plaisir de te parler à nouveau Choixpeau.'

« Je déteste te répartir. Tu surgis de nul part et tu changes le cours des choses. »

' J'ai bien peur que ça fasse parti de mon travail. Je suppose que tu sais déjà ce qui serait le mieux cette fois ? '

« Tu es le plus grand sale gosse avec qui je n'ai jamais eu plus de déplaisir de travailler. » Même s'il lui disait ces mots, Harry savait que le Choixpeau l'aimait bien, à sa façon. Il était juste agacé car il était censé répartir les enfants, pas un immortel constamment ressuscité.

« Serpentard ! »

Harry enleva le Choixpeau, le rendit à McGonagall et se dirigea à la table des serpents. Ils étaient raffinés, applaudissant tous poliment. Enfin tous sauf une.

« Eh bien où d'autre pensiez-vous qu'un fourchelang allait être envoyé ?! » les cris perçants de Bellatrix résonnèrent à travers la Salle, faisant taire tout le monde, même McGonagall qui était en train d'appeler l'élève suivant.

Les yeux de Harry se posèrent sur Bellatrix, assise au bout de la table avec les septièmes années. Tout le monde, absolument tout le monde, regardait Harry. Gardant la tête haute, il se glissa sur le banc, ignorant le regard impressionné d'Avery qui n'avait clairement pas cru les rumeurs après le bal des Parkinson où sa famille ne s'était pas rendue.

Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avec que tout le monde soit au courant, mais il aurait aimé passer au moins une année sous le radar de Dumbledore. Même un mois aurait été bien. L'homme contrôlait beaucoup trop son entourage et Harry ne souhaitait pas être impliqué dans la guerre. Il avait déjà aidé une fois, et ce n'était pas son problème. La seule chose qui pourrait le faire changer d'avis serait que ses amis ou sa famille soient impliqués.

Dans ce cas il se débarrasserait de la menace.

Que ce soit à cause de Dumbledore essayant d'envoyer Sirius au front, ou Voldemort essayant de les recruter. C'était égal pour Harry. Il n'était plus le héro qui essayait de protéger tout le monde. Il ne resterait pas passif en cas d'attaque, mais il n'irait pas non plus au devant des problèmes. Plus maintenant. Les problèmes le trouvaient déjà trop souvent d'eux-mêmes.

Levant le regard, Harry rencontra les yeux perçants de Dumbledore, l'empêchant de lire son esprit. Si Dumbledore fut surpris, il ne le montra pas, affichant plutôt un masque d'indifférence.

Harry rompit le contact en premier quand il entendit le nom d'Alice être appelé, applaudissant poliment quand elle fut répartie à Gryffondor, ignorant les regards de ses camarades.

Que la partie commence.


	6. L'héritier Black

**Chapitre 5**

 **L'héritier Black**

Severus Rogue réajusta ses robes d'occasion mal coupées qui enveloppaient sa silhouette. Il était sur ses gardes, mais aussi plein d'excitation. Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se rendait à Poudlard pour la première fois.

« Allez Sev ! » La voix presque musicale de Lily Evans résonna dans ses oreilles et Severus sourit, suivant la jeune fille rousse.

La famille Evans avait eut la gentillesse de l'accompagner à la gare King's Cross, et après avoir fait ses adieux à sa mère ce matin, Severus était plus que ravi que le premier jour de sa scolarité soit arrivé.

Trainant sa malle derrière lui, Severus lâcha un cri de surprise quand un des angles se coinça sur les marches du train. Le sang lui monta au visage tandis qu'il tirait de plus belle sur la poignée de la malle, angoissé à l'idée de ne pas retrouver Lily et de se retrouver à l'écart dès le premier jour d'école. Il ne voulait pas qu'on se rappelle de lui comme étant le garçon qui n'avait même pas réussi à faire monter sa malle dans le train.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

Relevant la tête, surpris, Severus regarda l'étudiant devant lui. Il était plus âgé, déjà réparti à Serpentard à en croire la couleur de sa cravate qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de nouer sous le col de sa chemise blanche. La beauté du garçon l'agaça, avec ses pommettes saillantes, ses yeux gris et son sourire éclatant. Sans aucun doute un sang-pur.

Avant que Severus puisse rétorquer sèchement que non, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, le garçon avait déjà attraper l'autre côté de sa malle, le poussant à l'intérieur du train. Severus n'eut même pas le temps de lui adresser un mot, que ce soit un merci ou une insulte pour dire au garçon de se mêler de ses affaires, parce que son sauveur était déjà retourner sur le quai, où il fut attaqué par deux silhouettes plus petites. Toutes deux très semblables l'une à l'autre. Des frères. L'un portait le même uniforme que Severus, sans signe d'appartenance à l'une des quatre maisons, et le plus jeune avait l'air déprimé de voir ses deux frères partir.

C'était une scène familiale dégoulinante d'affection dont Severus ne souhaitait absolument pas être le témoin. Ainsi il tourna les talons et suivit Lily.

Ou plutôt il suivit la direction approximative dans laquelle il espérait qu'elle soit partie.

.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure après le départ du train que le garçon réapparut, ouvrant la porte de leur compartiment et leur souriant à tous les deux.

« Bonjour tout le monde. Je me disais que je passerai voir si vous aviez des questions sur Poudlard ? »

Severus eut un rictus, regardant le chignon désordonné au sommet du crâne du garçon, quelques mèches rebelles encadrant son visage. Il n'avait aucun effort à faire pour être beau, et Severus bouillonnait de l'intérieur en sachant qu'il existait des personnes comme ça.

« Vraiment ? » La tête de Lily s'était brusquement levée du livre qu'elle lisait, ses grands yeux verts brillants d'excitation alors qu'elle observait le garçon qui l'avait aidé. Ses joues rougirent légèrement, elle marqua la page de son livre avant de sauter sur ses pieds.

« Lily Evans, première année. »

« Turais Black, troisième année à Serpentard. À votre service. » Il pressa délicatement ses lèvres contre la main de Lily, la regardant à travers ses cils épais et Severus sentit ses entrailles se glacer. Non, il ne laisserait pas ce garçon lui prendre sa seule amie. Lily était sa meilleure amie, il refusait qu'on la lui vole.

« Severus Rogue. » Entrant dans le champ de vision de Black et le privant de la vue de Lily, Severus grimaça. Il s'attendait presque à ce que le riche garçon refuse de lui serrer la main. À sa surprise, le garçon lui secoua joyeusement la main avant de s'asseoir sur la banquette.

« Très bien alors, comment puis-je vous aider ? »

« En quoi consiste la répartition ? La maman de Sev' n'a rien voulu nous dire. »

Black éclata de rire, et Severus fut dégouté de trouver son rire aussi plaisant que le reste de son apparence. Le garçon était le genre de perfection qu'il aurait aimé salir, ruiner. Les gens comme lui ne devraient pas exister.

« Désolé ma petite dame, ça je ne peux pas vous le dire. Considérez cela comme un rite de passage. Cependant si vous voulez bien m'accorder une faveur, pourriez-vous mentionner que je serai là à l'heure habituel pour discuter ? Vous comprendrez quand vous serez répartis. »

Lily cligna, ses yeux verts pleins de confusion. Puis elle sembla se rappeler qu'il y avait à présent une source d'informations sur le monde magique, qu'elle n'avait pas encore exploitée, assise juste en face d'elle et elle se mit à trépigner sur son siège.

« Quel genre de sorts est-ce que tu connais déjà ? Est-ce qu'on va apprendre des choses qui ne sont pas dans les livres en première année ? Oh ! Et de quoi est faite ta baguette ? »

Black grimaça à sa dernière question, tout comme Severus. Il savait, grâce à sa mère, que c'était très insultant de poser des questions sur la baguette de quelqu'un, ce n'était pas seulement impoli, ça pouvait aussi être vu comme agressif. La plupart des sangs-purs se sentiraient très insultés par la question, et au vue de la bague d'héritier sur son doigt, le garçon en était un.

« J'éviterais de poser la question à qui que ce soit d'autre Rouquine, c'est très mal élevé. Demander la composition de la baguette d'un sorcier pourrait être pris pour une volonté s'en prendre à son propriétaire. Il y a quelques livres sur les baguettes qui expliquent pourquoi, c'est une bonne lecture, je les recommande. Pour en venir à ma baguette, eh bien j'en ai deux. J'en ai une de chez Ollivander comme tout le monde, mais j'ai aussi gagné l'allégeance d'une autre baguette. Je suppose que je peux vous parler de celle-là, parce que j'essaie de ne pas l'utiliser, et les manœuvres habituelles pour tenter de détériorer la baguette d'un sorcier ne fonctionnent pas sur celle-ci. Elle est composée d'un crin de Sombral, c'est tout à fait unique. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un Sombral ? » Lily semblait avoir oublié ses autres questions, se focalisant plutôt sur le mot de la phrase qu'elle n'avait pas compris. Severus dût admettre avec réticence que lui aussi était intéressé. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un Sombral auparavant, sa mère n'en avait jamais mentionné.

« C'est une race de chevaux ailés, avec des corps squelettiques, l'air presque reptilien. Ils ne sont pas très confortables à monter, mais ils font l'affaire. »

« Est-ce que tu en as déjà monté un ? »

Black parut hésiter à répondre à la question. Et quand il le fit, ce fut d'une manière très lente et contrôlée.

« Oui, je l'ai déjà fait. Il y a un troupeau à Poudlard, mais je ne pense pas que vous les verrez »

Lily eut l'air d'avoir le cœur brisé.

« Quoi, pourquoi ? Nous sommes trop jeunes ? Ils ne sont pas gentils ? »

Le visage de Severus se tordit, prêt à découper en morceaux le garçon qui avait osé donner de faux espoirs à Lily en lui faisant croire qu'elle verrait une nouvelle créature magique. Pourtant il s'arrêta net quand il vit l'expression sur le visage de Black. Il n'avait pas cessé de sourire mais c'était d'un sourire triste à présent.

« Désolé, je me suis mal exprimé. Ce n'est pas que vous ne pouvais pas les rencontrer, mais je préférerais que vous ne soyez pas capables de les voir. Les seules personnes à pouvoir voir les Sombrals sont celles qui ont vu la mort. » Le silence régnait dans le compartiment maintenant, si on faisait abstraction des deux premières années qui inspirèrent bruyamment.

Black se leva, frottant ses cuisses pour enlever de la poussière imaginaire dans un même mouvement.

« J'ai bien peur de devoir vous laissez, il y a probablement beaucoup d'autres premières années qui ont des questions à poser. »

.

Lily était restée silencieuse après ça, fixant le sol du compartiment pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

« Lily ? Ça va ? »

« Je ne sais pas Sev'. C'est juste que je trouve ça tellement triste. Il n'est pas beaucoup plus âgé que nous, et il a déjà vu quelqu'un mourir. »

Severus se mordit la lèvre, l'air renfrogné. Black manquait vraiment de considération pour laisser échapper pareilles informations. Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il pourrait troubler Lily ? Ne réfléchissait-il donc pas ? Avant qu'il puisse répondre, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau et une tête balaya la cabine du regard. Pendant une seconde, Severus cru que Black avait l'audace de revenir se montrer, mais il réalisa qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un de ses proches qu'il avait vu plus tôt, probablement son petit frère.

« Hey, vous avez vu mon grand frère ? Même visage que moi, mais en moins beau ? » Il y eut deux rires, l'un venant de Lily et l'autre du garçon à lunettes qui se tenait derrière le petit frère de Black.

« Oui. Cet espèce d'imbécile est passé par ici il n'y a même pas cinq minutes. Bon débarras. »

« Severus ! » Ce fut à cause du cri outré de Lily que Severus manqua le cri de colère du frère de Black, qui prit sa baguette et lui jeta un sort. Ne se sentant pas changé, Severus ouvrit la bouche pour se moquer du garçon, mais seuls des mots incompréhensibles s'en échappèrent.

« Ne parle pas de mon frère comme ça ! Turais est absolument génial et il pourrait t'écraser comme une fourmi s'il voulait ! » Et puis Black partit en claque la porte du compartiment, laissant Severus fulminer tandis que Lily lui jetait un regard noir mais commença quand même à feuilleter ses livres de cours à la recherche du contre-sort.

.

Sirius sourit à son nouvel ami James Potter, son sourire menaçant de fendre son visage en deux tandis que le garçon lui racontait la fois où sa magie accidentelle avait par erreur glacé le sol de la salle de bal du manoir Potter. Le dîner d'accueil était bientôt terminé, on venait juste de leur ordonner de se rendre dans leur salle commune, et Sirius pouvait sentir les papillons dans son estomac. Il redoutait presque ce moment. Il avait su depuis le jour où Turais était parti à Poudlard dans quelle maison il voulait aller, il avait rêver des cris furieux de leur mère et de sa réaction, sûrement hilarante. Mais les rêves et la réalité étaient deux choses très différentes.

« Hey louveteau, tout va bien ? »

Relevant brusquement la tête, Sirius vit la silhouette de son grand frère, qui venait de sourire à l'une des troisièmes années de sa maison. Alice quelque-chose s'il avait bonne mémoire.

« Hey Turais… Tu n'es pas fâché n'est-ce pas ? » Un bras fut jeté par dessus ses épaules et son frère frotta son poing sur le sommet de son crâne.

« Morveux, je n'ai jamais été fâché contre toi et le petit chaton quand vous vous glissiez dans mon lit la nuit avec vos pieds froids, pourquoi est-ce que je serais fâché contre toi maintenant ? »

Rougissant tandis que James riait à l'entente de cette anecdote, Sirius frappa le bras de son frère.

« Je suis sérieux. Tu n'es pas contrarié que je ne sois pas à Serpentard avec toi ? »

« Nan. Tu n'y serais pas à ta place, ça fait un moment que je me doutais que tu irais à Gryffondor. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour maman, J'ai déjà évoqué cette possibilité avec elle. » Sirius le savait.

Regulus et lui avait fait appel à Kreattur pour espionner Turais quand son grand frère prenait part aux 'conversations des adultes'. Il savait que Turais avait à nouveau menacé de quitter la famille s'ils osaient s'en prendre à Sirius dans le cas où il n'irait pas à Serpentard. Il n'avait pas saisi la première fois, mais maintenant il comprenait.

La Maison Black ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre Turais, pas quand il possédait à l'évidence une énorme puissance magique et était fourchelang pour couronner le tout. Ça n'empêchait pourtant pas Walburga de frapper Turais à chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet. Turais était constamment en conflit avec leur mère, qui avait compris qu'il pouvait supporter un certain nombre de mauvais traitements pour protéger ses frères avant de mettre sa menace à exécution. Sirius savait ce que son frère faisait pour lui, c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait jeté un sort au bâtard graisseux qui l'avait insulté. Turais était loin de manquer de considération pour les autres. Personne ne serait jamais aussi bien que Turais aux yeux de Sirius. Le garçon les avait emmené camper cet été pendant une semaine, juste eux trois, dans la forêt, à une demi heure de marche du chalet de l'oncle Alphard. Sirius n'avait jamais passé une semaine aussi amusante, sans parents pour les surveiller.

« Merci Turais. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas louveteau, » la main était de retour dans ses cheveux, ébouriffant les mèches désordonnées. Sirius avait laissé pousser ses cheveux à la même longueur que Turais, mais il ne se donnait pas la peine de les attacher en chignon comme son frère.

« Tu me le diras si quelqu'un t'embête ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Turais sourit, ébouriffant ses cheveux une dernière fois. Ils marchaient vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, et les premières années semblaient s'être tous rassemblés autour de Turais tout en suivant leurs préfets. La raison était évidente, Turais s'était donné la peine de se présenter à tout le monde dans le train, donc il était un visage familier et ami.

« Ça vaut pour tout le monde bien sûr. » Le préfet grogna.

« Ouais, Black ici présent est le seul Serpentard acceptable que vous trouverez. »

« Oh Pearson, tu me flattes. »

« Euh, Mr Black ? »

Sirius sourit à la jeune fille rousse qui avait rit à sa blague dans le train, celle qui était assise avec le bâtard graisseux. Même Turais semblait amusé par le titre.

« Je te signale que c'est héritier Black pour toi ! » dit Sirius avec autant d'arrogance que possible, l'air impérieux, ce qui provoqua le rire de James et du garçon calme qui s'était assis à côté d'eux au dîner, Remus quelque-chose. La jeune fille rousse fronça les sourcils, rougissant légèrement, mais Turais secoua simplement la tête, amusé.

« Juste Turais fera l'affaire Mademoiselle Evans. Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

« J'ai dit au Choixpeau que vous iriez lui parler. Il a dit… » S'interrompit-elle, rougissante, « … quelques mots pas très gentils à votre égard. »

Turais rit à nouveau, s'arrêtant au moment où ils atteignirent le portrait d'une femme bien en chaire.

« Merci Mademoiselle Evans. Je dois y aller. Sois sage Sirius, et n'oublie pas d'écrire à Regulus. »

Sur ce, son grand frère partit.

.

Après une petite présentation sur la maison Gryffondor, Sirius se retrouva assis dans son dortoir avec trois autres garçons. James Potter, le garçon qu'il avait rencontré dans le train et qui adorait faire des farces. Remus Lupin, qui s'était assis avec eux au dîner et qui avait l'air incroyablement timide. Et Peter Pettigrow, qui avait juste l'air socialement mal adapté.

« Ton frère est cool, enfin tu sais, pour un Serpentard. » Sirius échappa un rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement, souriant à James.

« Turais est génial. Il n'est pas comme les autres Serpentards. Quand il était en deuxième année, cet enfoiré de Malfoy a essayé de s'en prendre à un né-moldu sous ses yeux. Turais lui a jeté un sort de bannissement. Le truc c'est qu'ils étaient au troisième étage, donc ce gros prétentieux est passé par la fenêtre et a atterri tout droit dans le Lac Noir. Il a été collé pendant deux mois, mais il dit que ça en valait la peine. »

James riait comme un fou, se tenant les côtes, pendant que Remus et Peter paraissaient impressionnés.

« Il a défendu un né-moldu ? M-mais, la famille Black… »

« Turais n'est pas comme nos parents, » le coupa Sirius, grimaçant à cette seule pensée, « il dit que nous devrions former nos propres opinions. Il est vraiment génial. »

« E-est-ce que Lucius Malfoy n'est pas un s-sixième année ? »

« Ouais, et ? »

James le regarda bouche bée, tout comme Remus et Peter.

« Mais ça veut dire qu'il a trois ans de plus que ton frère ! Comment a-t-il réussi à le jeter par la fenêtre ! »

« Pitié, Turais est capable de faire de la magie consciemment depuis ses trois ans, je crois. Il peut créer un Patronus sans baguette depuis qu'il en a six ! Et c'est juste ce que je sais. Turais est un génie. » S'assurant que ses compagnons de dortoir avait bien conscience à quel point son frère était génial, Sirius sourit.

Le meilleur étant que son frère ne lui dirait jamais non s'il lui demandait de l'aide pour ses devoirs. Pas s'il lui faisait son regard de chien battu.

.

Severus Rogue ne put que regarder, impuissant, les élèves plus vieux vider le contenu de sa malle dans la salle commune, se moquant en voyant que la majorité de ses affaires étaient d'occasion. Ses mains étaient tenues dans son dos par un des garçons plus âgés, l'empêchant de se débattre. Il priait pour qu'un miracle arrive et qu'ils ne trouvent pas la lettre 'porte-bonheur' que sa mère malade lui avait écrit pour qu'il la lise dans le train. Elle était coincée entre les pages d'un livre, et d'après le visage d'un des garçons qui s'illumina, ils avaient mis la main dessus.

« Eh les gars, écoutez ça ! » Il se racla la gorge et Severus sentit son estomac se nouer, horrifié à l'idée que les mots tendres de sa mère soient communiqués à l'ensemble de sa maison.

Ou plutôt, c'est ce qui serait arrivé si des serpents n'avaient pas soudainement envahi la salle commune.

Ils étaient partout, surgissant des gravures sur les murs, des tapis, du plafond. Même le lustre avait l'air moins élégant avec ses ornements argentés enroulés autour des jambes d'un de ses bourreaux. Le Serpentard qui le retenait avait relâché sa prise sous l'effet du choc, et Severus en profita pour libérer ses bras de sa poigne, souhaitant rassembler ses affaires avant que les serpents ne s'y attaquent. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de le faire, les serpents le faisaient pour lui, replaçant ses possessions dans sa malle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici. » Le ton glacial ne formulait pas une question, il exigeait une réponse.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la voix, et Severus fut surpris par l'identité de son propriétaire. C'était l'affreux garçon Black, appuyé contre le mur de la salle commune, près de la sortie. Seulement il n'avait pas l'air aussi amical que dans le train. Au contraire, il avait l'air plus que menaçant. La seule lumière de la pièce provenait de la grande cheminée, et jetait des ombres noires sur le visage du garçon.

« Black… » commença l'un des garçons, levant les mains pour montrer qu'il était pacifique. Des serpents montèrent le long de son corps, restreignant ses membres et le faisant taire efficacement.

« Pendant deux ans j'ai vu cette maison tyranniser d'autres élèves. Je ne pensais pas que vous pouviez tomber plus bas. Mais s'en prendre à l'un des nôtres ? Je suis dégouté. Vous connaissez ma position à ce sujet et je vais vous la rappeler. Avery, qu'est-ce qui orne les tentures de ton lit ? »

Un garçon brun se tenant à l'écart, qui s'était contenté de regarder, déglutit alors que toute l'attention de la pièce se tourna vers lui, attendant sa réponse.

« Euh, des serpents ? »

« Vaisy, qu'est-ce qui est gravé dans les murs en pierre de ton dortoir ? »

« D-des serpents, Black. »

Black s'avança, il était loin d'être l'élève le plus grand, il n'était même pas le plus grand de son année. Mais la puissance semblait irradier de chacun de ses pores alors qu'il s'approchait d'un garçon aux cheveux presque blancs, Lucius Malfoy.

« Malfoy. Qu'est-ce qui recouvre chaque surface de cette maison ? »

Le garçon plus âgé eut un rictus, mais il pouvait lire la peur dans ses yeux. Surtout lorsque un serpent de pierre s'enroula autour de son torse, effleurant avec sa langue la veine saillante de son cou.

« Tu le sais déjà Black. Des serpents. »

« Oui, des serpents. Et les serpents devraient protéger les leurs. Mais évidemment, comme je suis un fourchelang, ils m'obéissent. »

Par Salazar, Black était un fourchelang ? Bien sûr que s'en était un, autrement comment aurait-il pu contrôler les serpents aussi facilement ?

Black arracha la lettre de sa mère des mains du garçon plus âgé, le fusillant du regard avant de rendre le papier à un Severus choqué, sans même la regarder une seule fois.

« Vous connaissez ma position à propos du harcèlement. Pourtant vous continuer à prouver qu'être bien-né ne signifie pas avoir un bon jugement. Donc je vais vous dire un secret. Il y a des gravures, des statues de serpents, dans tout le château. Je ne vous laisserai plus vous en tirer avec une tape sur les doigts. Je m'en moque si votre plus grande aspiration est de lécher les bottes d'un fou et d'un hypocrite, qui n'ose pas révéler son nom alors même qu'il terrorise la population sorcière. Ça ne veut pas dire que vous pouvez brutaliser d'autres élèves. Le prochain que j'attrape faisant une chose pareille aura l'immense plaisir d'être la première personne ne parlant pas fourchelang à entrer dans la Chambre des Secrets. Oh oui, » le garçon eut un sourire narquois face aux regards abasourdis et presque effrayés tournés vers lui, « Je l'ai trouvée. Et vous découvrirez quel genre d'animal dangereux Salazar aimait conserver. On n'entendrait plus jamais parler de vous. La bête de Salazar est sans nul doute affamée après des années d'isolement. » Black s'interrompit, se tournant vers les autres premières années, qui se tenaient les yeux écarquillés contre les murs de la salle commune.

« Ça ne vaut pas seulement pour la maison Serpentard. Si qui que ce soit ose s'en prendre à vous, dites le moi et je m'en chargerai. Les retenus n'ont pas d'importance pour moi. » Puis le garçon se mit à siffler. Ce n'était pas un sifflement de colère ou d'agacement. Ça ressemblait plutôt à un langage intelligible que personne ne pouvait comprendre.

Du fourchelang.

Il eut un frisson involontaire le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis que tous les serpents retournaient à leur place. Mais maintenant tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient là, prêts à être utilisés à nouveau. Black posa son regard sur son audience une dernière fois avant que son air glacial ne le quitte.

« J'espère que je n'aurais pas à vous faire une piqûre de rappel. Ça serait aussi désagréable pour vous que pour moi. Bonne nuit. » Sur ce, il disparut dans les escaliers.

.

Relâchant son souffle qu'il avait retenu sans s'en apercevoir, Severus se retira dans son dortoir, dans lequel il était entré dix minutes plus tôt pour se rendre compte que sa malle avait était dérobée par les élèves plus âgés.

« Merlin, il était terrifiant. »

« C'est un fourchelang, tu t'attentais à quoi ? »

« Je pensais que ma sœur se payait ma tête ! Je ne l'ai pas crue ! »

Tournant son regard vers les garçons qui parlaient entre eux à voix basses, Severus leva un sourcil au sujet de leur discussion. C'était pourtant vrai, ce premier commentaire. Pendant un instant, Black avait paru inhumain, véritablement terrifiant.

Il comprenait ce qu'avait voulu dire le plus jeune maintenant, cet imbécile de Black, quand il disait que Turais Black aurait pu l'écraser comme une fourmi. Ça ne faisait aucun doute, il était de loin le plus puissant des Serpentards, peu importe à quel point les élèves plus vieux le détestaient.

Severus avez besoin de plus d'informations. Et il en avait besoin maintenant.


	7. Un singe magique

**Chapitre 6**

 **Un Singe Magique**

« Turais ! »

Un corps s'écrasa contre son dos et Harry manqua d'être renversé, ne réussissant à garder son équilibre qu'en s'agrippant à la statue la plus proche. Alice et Jane, qui marchaient avec lui en direction de la bibliothèque, ne purent retenir un petit rire, qu'elles s'empressèrent de cacher derrière leur main.

« Sirius, bonjour. » Le jeune Black était accroché à son dos, les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille et les bras attachés à ses épaules. Ça faisait deux semaines que l'année scolaire avait commencé, le Soleil de la mi-septembre était dissimulé par une couche de nuage brumeuse. Harry se rendait à la bibliothèque pour aider Alice et Jane avec leur devoir de défense, avant de se faire accoster brutalement.

« Tu as promis de m'aider avec mes devoirs, » lui rappela Sirius, pinçant la joue de son grand frère et tirant dessus, lui donnant l'air d'avoir un sourire encore plus grand qu'à l'accoutumée. Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et Sirius se retrouva plié en deux par dessus l'épaule à laquelle il s'était accroché plus tôt.

« Très bien espèce de sangsue, je vais t'aider. »

« Génial ! »

Harry s'interrompit, se retournant pour mieux voir le petit groupe qui attendait silencieusement derrière lui. Les petits Maraudeurs se tenaient devant lui, James Potter lui fit un grand sourire tandis que Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow dansaient d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Ils étaient encore des enfants innocents. Et s'il avait son mot à dire, ils le resteraient.

« Salut, je suis James Potter. » Il lui tendit la main et Harry cala silencieusement Sirius sous son bras, comme s'il tenait un ballon de rugby. C'était une vision amusante, étant donné que le plus jeune frère Black ne faisait que quelques centimètres de moins que son ainé. Harry ne mentionnerait pas le fait qu'il ne pouvait le soulever que grâce à un sort jeté sans baguette, c'était beaucoup plus impressionnant s'il ne disait rien.

« Turais Black. La baby-sitter de Sirius et l'héritier Black, par ordre d'importance. »

Sirius prit un air outré, envoyant son poing dans l'estomac de son frère et Harry éclata de rire alors qu'il tomba par terre sous la force du coup, Sirius continua à flotter par magie dans la même position, bien qu'il essayait de gigoter pour se libérer.

« Alors, quelle matière vous pose problème ? »

« La défense ! On doit trouver une liste de sorts et leur utilisation en défense, mais on ne sait pas comment faire des recherches ! » James avait les bras croisés à présent, fronçant les sourcils à la vue de Sirius qui continuait à léviter, ce qui faisait bien rire Harry.

Laissant le garçon retomber, Harry se releva, ébouriffant les cheveux de son petit frère et de son meilleur ami.

« J'ai promis à Alice et Jane mon aide également, donc vous devrez vous supporter. »

« D'accord ! »

.

Même après deux semaines depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, Remus Lupin ressentait toujours l'excitation de toutes ces nouvelles expériences. Il avait des amis. Il s'était fait des amis qui riaient et plaisantaient avec lui. L'un de ses amis avait un grand frère, qui était toujours content de les écouter ou de les aider dans leurs devoirs. Il s'était même séparé de ses amis pour aller les voir dans les couloirs et leur demander si tout allait bien. Turais Black était gentil avec tout le monde, peu importe la maison, l'âge ou la pureté du sang. Remus l'admirait. C'était un élève modèle, adoré par tous ses professeurs, par tous les élèves. Enfin presque tous. La plupart des Serpentards plus âgés semblaient à la fois le détester et le craindre. Remus avait essayé d'amener le sujet prudemment la nuit dernière dans leur dortoir, espérant que le petit frère de l'étrange garçon aurait les réponses à ses questions. Sirius avait cligné des yeux, ayant l'air désagréablement surpris par sa question, avant qu'un rire nerveux ne s'échappe de ses lèvres.

« J'oublie toujours qu'aucune de vos familles ne se rend aux soirées mondaines. Turais est un fourchelang, il l'a montré à tout le monde au bal des Parkinson, juste avant de commencer Poudlard. Et apparemment la salle commune de Serpentards est recouverte de serpents. Il les a surpris en train de s'en prendre à quelqu'un, et vous savez comment est Turais. Il ne supporte pas ça. Je le tiens de Zabini, apparemment les serpents sont devenus vivants et ont attaché tout le monde. Il a menacé de les jeter dans la Chambre des Secrets s'il les attrapait à nouveau. »

Remus l'avait fixé sans rien dire, puis il avait demandé si le garçon avait réellement trouvé la chambre légendaire. Mais Sirius avait haussé les épaules, marmonnant que Turais cachait bien son jeu, ainsi personne ne savait s'il bluffait ou non jusqu'à ce que le moment vienne pour agir.

Que ce soit vrai ou non, la maison Serpentard semblait adopter un comportement exemplaire. En tout cas, ça expliquait certainement l'admiration qui emplissait les yeux des plus jeunes Serpentards quand Turais passait. Après tout, il possédait le légendaire don de leur maison.

Mais Remus n'avait pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à ça maintenant, on était le dix-neuf Septembre et la pleine lune était ce soir. James lui avait déjà demandé s'il allait bien, ce à quoi Remus avait répondu en secouant la tête, marmonnant qu'il ferait mieux de se rendre à l'infirmerie plutôt que de rester dans son lit. Il marchait le long d'un couloir à présent, grimaçant. Il détestait mentir, surtout à ses amis qui paraissaient si accueillants et ouverts. Mais il n'osait pas leur en parler.

« Bonsoir Remus. »

Remus leva brusquement la tête pour voir la silhouette légèrement plus grande de Turais Black. Depuis qu'il avait vu le garçon plus âgé se tenir à côté de ses camarades de classe, Remus avait été surpris de constater que le garçon était l'un des plus petit de son année. Ça paraissait presque étrange, avec toutes ces louanges à propos de sa puissance et de son intelligence, que le garçon soit si petit.

« Salut Turais. »

« J'imagine que tu vas à l'infirmerie ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien et c'est encore loin…Je te porte ? »

Remus rougit. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il n'avait plus aucune force dans les jambes, anticipant déjà ce qui se produirait cette nuit. Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, parce que Turais attrapa l'un de ses bras et le hissa sur son dos, et Remus ne put que se retenir aux épaules du garçon pour ne pas tomber. Turais marcha d'un pas joyeux dans les couloirs, saluant les élèves qu'ils croisaient, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'infirmerie, où ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Madame Pomfresh étant probablement dans la Grande Salle, en train de finir son dîner.

« Écoute Remus, je sais que tu es un loup-garou. »

Remus se figea d'horreur, fixant le garçon plus âgé qui veniat de s'asseoir sur son lit, se frottant l'arrière de la tête d'un air penaud de telle façon que son chignon désordonné commença à se détacher.

« Je sais que c'est une transformation pénible, surtout sans meute. Je crois que ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que je suis un Animagus. Quand je suis sous cette forme, je ne peux pas être changé en loup-garou. Est-ce que tu veux que je reste avec toi ? »

Le souffle coupé, Remus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer l'autre garçon. Il avait lu tous les livres à propos de sa condition bien sûr, et il avait su discerner le vrai du faux. Une pleine lune sans meute, comme celles qu'il subissait tous les mois, était douloureuse. Il n'y avait aucune autre manière de le décrire. Et il avait lu que les Animagi ne pouvaient pas être infectés, mais il n'avait jamais osé espérer, rêver que…

« T-tu pourrais ? » Il ne savait pas ce qu'il demandait vraiment. Est-ce qu'il voulait que le garçon lui montre, lui prouve qu'il pouvait vraiment se transformer ? Ou qu'il lui montre qu'il pouvait rester ami avec lui, maintenant qu'il connaissait le secret de Remus ?

Turais Black se leva, puis là où un garçon se tenait auparavant, se tenait maintenant un primate. Il avait de longs poils gris semblables à de la soie, avec des marques grises distinctives autour des yeux. L'un des coins de l'une des marques avait la même forme que la cicatrice que Turais avait sur le front. Il faisait la taille d'un gorille, mais avait la forme de singes plus fins, avec une longue queue pour s'équilibrer. Puis le singe disparut, pour ne réapparaître qu'une seconde plus tard.

Remus avait déjà lu à leur sujet. Un Demiguise ! Une créature magique !

« Tu es un Demiguise ? » demanda Remus, l'air émerveillé alors que le grand singe repris sa forme humaine.

« Ouais. Alors, tu veux que je me joigne à toi ? »

« T-tu t'en fiches que je sois un loup-garou ? » Remus pouvait à peine parler plus fort qu'un murmure, priant pour qu'on ne se moque pas de lui. Pour que ce ne soit pas qu'une sorte de mauvaise blague.

« Nan. T'es un gamin intelligent, j'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à garder un œil sur Sirius une fois que lui et James auront pris suffisamment leurs marques pour commencer à faire des farces aux gens. » Remus grogna avant de d'offrir un sourire hésitant au garçon qui s'était à nouveau transformer en singe magique.

« Mr. Black ! »

Le garçon et le singe se tournèrent d'un seul bloc vers Madame Pomfresh, qui regardait le Demiguise avec un mélange d'émerveillement et de fureur. Ainsi, peut-être que Turais n'avait dit à personne qu'il était un Animagus.

.

Remus se réveilla le matin suivant, tous ses muscles endoloris. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qu'il ressentait habituellement. Une couverture avait été posée sur lui après sa transformation, et les longs poils d'un Demiguise lui chatouillaient l'avant-bras. Turais Black, sous sa forme primate, s'était endormi à côté de lui, sûrement épuisé après avoir passé la nuit à batailler avec un loup-garou.

Il se rappelait encore la tête de Madame Pomfresh quand Turais avait déclaré qu'il voulait passer la nuit avec lui, et ça lui avait pris quinze minutes ensuite pour convaincre le Professeur Dumbledore de passer la nuit avec un loup-garou. La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement sur la silhouette du directeur.

Remus se mit lentement en position assise, serrant la couverture autour de lui s'appuyant contre le corps encore endormi de Turais Black.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une espèce de singe courante, » reçut-il en guise de bonjour, Turais se réveillant doucement à côté de lui. La bouche du grand singe s'étira dans un bâillement, Remus grimaça à l'odeur avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Turais rigola, reprenant sa forme humaine et passant une main dans ses cheveux maintenant détachés.

Frappé par le ressemblance entre les deux frères Black en cet instant, Remus réussit à se concentrer, il inspecta son corps et fut satisfait de ne pas y trouver de nouvelles blessures.

« C'était ma meilleure transformation, » souffla-t-il, se tournant pour regarder Turais, les yeux pleins de gratitudes. Une main lui ébouriffa les cheveux, l'autre garçon riant.

« Ouais, eh ben elles seront toutes comme ça à partir de maintenant, c'est toujours agréable de pouvoir étirer mes membres d'Animagus. »

Remus sourit. Soudain l'idée que quelqu'un sache ce qu'il était n'était plus aussi effrayante. Turais garderait son secret. Il protégeait tout ceux qu'il pouvait à l'école. Il ne haïssait personne à cause de la pureté de leur sang, même si la plupart des Black était célèbre pour ça. S'il pouvait rejeter leurs croyances à propos de la pureté du sang, ce ne serait pas beaucoup plus difficile d'accepter un loup-garou.

Jetant ses bras autour des épaules de Turais, Remus rougit mais refusa de reprendre son geste.

« Merci. »


	8. Une boule de neige en haut d'une colline

**Chapitre 7**

 **Une boule de neige en haut d'une colline**

Harry s'assit avec un sourire mutin. Les vacances de Noël avaient commencé il y a trois jours, et bien qu'il soit plus qu'heureux de passer du temps avec Regulus à nouveau, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait passer du temps avec lui de cette manière.

« Turais, mais comment tu t'es habillé ! » La voix de sa mère le sortit de ses pensées et Harry grimaça, se tournant pour regarder la femme à côté de lui. Il portait présentement un pantalon serré en cuir de dragon, avec une veste assortie, par dessus un haut en coton blanc. Les manches de sa chemise étaient relevées jusqu'aux coudes, révélant les deux fourreaux de baguette attachés à ses avant-bras. Sa tenue était complétée par des bottes en peau de Basilic qu'il avait faites faire sur-mesure – le cordonnier avait gardé le secret sur les morceaux de peau qu'il lui avait apporté puisqu'il lui en avait laissé la moitié – il avait l'air d'un soldat prêt pour la guerre. Pas d'un héritier sang-pur prêt pour une réunion de famille pendant les vacances de Noël.

« La cousine Narcissa a l'intention d'amener Malfoy avec elle, tout comme la cousine Bellatrix qui amènera son nouveau mari. » Cette pensée fit grimacer Harry. L'héritier Lestrange avait finit Poudlard un an après Bellatrix, et Harry avait été soulagé de ne plus avoir à le supporter. Le frère cadet, dans la même année que lui, était déjà bien suffisant.

« Malfoy tentera quelque chose, soit à cause de la répartition de Sirius, soit à cause du coup que j'ai fait la nuit de la rentrée des classes. Je ferais mieux de venir préparé. »

« Quel coup as-tu fait ?! »

Harry leva la tête vers Walburga tout en finissant de lacer ses bottes, l'observant alors que ses yeux tombèrent sur elles.

« Et où as-tu dénicher des bottes en peau de Basilic ?! »

En toute honnêteté, ce n'était pas pour Malfoy que Harry se préparait. C'était pour Bellatrix. Depuis sa Répartition, la tension était montée entre eux. Pendant les onze premières années de la vie de Harry, la fille avait été jalouse de son don pour la magie, et plus tard, du fait qu'il soit Fourchelang. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre.

Cependant à présent, avec Sirius ayant amené ce qui pouvait être qualifié de 'disgrâce' pour le nom Black, elle pouvait le provoquer en duel devant leur chef de famille juste pour le battre. Harry n'avait pas prévu de se laisser faire. En fait, il allait provoquer Bellatrix en duel. Pas seulement pour essayer de dissiper les tensions entre eux, mais également pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre à son petit frère. Avec ceci, Malfoy et Lestrange comprendraient qu'il était prêt à monter en première ligne pour défendre Sirius et Regulus. Seulement, il était bien plus coriace, voire impossible, à battre pour eux.

Surtout quand il avait quelque chose à protéger.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce qui importe c'est que je ne perdrais pas. »

.

Sirius et Regulus avait fixé sa tenue, perplexes, tellement différente des robes formelles qu'ils avaient été forcés d'enfiler. Cependant, tous les deux avaient appris à tenir leur langue avec leur mère qui les surveillait de près. Ils s'étaient rendus au manoir Black, la maison de leur grand-père paternel par transplanage, Walburga desserra sa poigne de fer sur l'épaule de Harry dès qu'ils arrivèrent. Orion se tenait à côté de Sirius et Regulus, les sourcils légèrement froncés, mais il avait l'air plus intéressé par la raison pour laquelle il était vêtu ainsi que par son accoutrement en lui-même. Harry ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, d'habitude ces dîners de famille étaient mortellement ennuyeux, la seule activité étant de dissimuler des insultes derrière de faux compliments mielleux. Voir un vrai duel, voire deux, avoir lieu, comblerait probablement la journée d'Orion.

En tout cas, ça comblerait certainement la journée de Harry.

Poussant les portes du manoir Black, Harry s'avança et donna son manteau à l'elfe de maison, continuant sa route jusqu'à la pièce principale où le reste de la famille était rassemblé. Il pouvait déjà sentir la puissante magie noire émanant sûrement de la marque des ténèbres tatouée sur l'avant-bras d'au moins une personne se tenant dans la salle. Il pouvait sentir l'aura sombre et familière de la magie de Jedusor envahissant la pièce, il se sentait presque chez lui.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de sa propre époque, aussi proche de ce qui avait jadis été son chez-lui. Et il donnerait le meilleur de lui-même pour le protéger, même si tout était un peu différent de ce dont il se rappelait.

Les portes s'ouvrirent pour lui à l'appel de sa magie, la magie de l'héritier de la famille Black. Ses yeux étincelaient sûrement de leur vert habituel. Le regard de Harry se posa sur les silhouettes de Bellatrix et de Rodolphus, qui étaient tous les deux marqués. Il avait pu considérer Bellatrix comme faisant partie de sa famille quand ils étaient enfants, même s'ils avaient été rivaux dès leur plus jeune âge. Mais c'était avant qu'elle ne parte à Poudlard, avant qu'elle ne choisisse ses fréquentations. Elle avait choisi son camp maintenant, et c'était un camp adverse au sien.

Avant même que la fille ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Harry fit un mouvement de poignet et la Baguette de Sureau répondit à son appel, sautant dans sa main.

« Moi, Turais Rigel Black, héritier de la Maison Black, déclare que Bellatrix Lestrange née Black et son époux ont amené la honte sur la famille en se laissant marqués par l'imposteur de sang-mêlé, le soi-disant 'Lord Voldemort'. Et je les défie tous les deux dans un duel pour l'honneur. »

Un duel pour l'honneur.

Essentiellement une partie estime qu'une autre partie lui a fait honte, et elles combattent pour défendre leur honneur. Si Bellatrix et Rodolphus perdaient, ce qui était couru d'avance, alors ils devraient cesser leurs activités immédiatement, au risque d'être traités en paria par toutes les autres familles si la nouvelle se répandait. Bellatrix rugit, tandis qu'Arcturus tourna brusquement la tête pour mieux voir son petit fils, le troisième année qui défiait deux diplômés.

À en juger par l'exclamation qu'il entendit derrière lui, Harry se douta que Walburga avait entendu sa déclaration.

Écrivant nonchalamment le nom complet de Tom dans les airs, Harry regarda mollement par dessus son épaule sa famille proche, plus particulièrement sa mère. Il fit un geste de la main et les lettres changèrent de place. Walburga manqua de s'étouffer.

« Mais bien sûr ce n'est pas un choc pour vous chère mère. Après tout, vous étiez encore à l'école quand Tom en arpentait les couloirs et libéra le Basilic de Serpentard. Vous aviez vos suspicions bien sûr, et maintenant vous savez que c'est vrai. Vous vous mettez au service d'un sang-mêlé. Réfléchissez-y pendant que je termine ce duel. »

.

Ils se tenaient tous dans la salle de bal à présent, la seule salle assez grande pour abriter un duel digne de ce nom. Comparée à l'attitude détendue de Rodolphus, Bellatrix avait l'air méfiante. Elle avait raison. Elle savait à quel point sa magie était puissante, elle savait qu'il la contrôlait depuis son plus jeune âge. Ils ne pouvaient pas le tuer, étant donné que c'était l'héritier en titre, mais elle savait que le désarmer ne suffirait pas à mettre fin au duel. Parce que sa magie était tout aussi puissante sans baguette. Un secret de famille qui avait été gardé en cas d'urgence.

Un secret dont Rodolphus n'avait clairement pas connaissance.

Tapotant le bout de ses doigts contre le bois dur de la Baguette de Sureau, Harry ajusta légèrement sa prise, attendant que Arcturus lance le signal de départ. Le vieux Black semblait hésitant, regardant tour à tour les deux Lestrange et son petit-fils, ses yeux demandant si Harry savait ce qu'il faisait. Son expression déterminée dut répondre aux interrogations du vieil homme, parce qu'Arcturus soupira et lança un regard aux spectateurs. La dernière sœur Black, Andromeda s'étant enfuie avec son moldu l'été précédent, était assise entre une Walburga boudeuse et un Lucius Malfoy qui aurait au moins pu essayer de cacher son excitation. C'était plus qu'évident que le garçon plus âgé attendait de le voir mordre la poussière.

Eh bien, il allait être extrêmement déçu.

« Commencez. »

Harry fit un bond de côté, son corps s'arquant au milieu de son saut, et les deux sortilèges de Stupéfixion, plutôt des sorts d'entrée en matière, le ratèrent de très loin. Rodolphus donna une exclamation de surprise, puis un cri quand le maléfice cuisant informulé de Harry le toucha sur la joue gauche, y inscrivant ce qui ressemblait étrangement à la trace d'une baffe. Il avait légèrement modifié le maléfice, et après ?

« Vous ne savez donc pas que c'est au plus jeune d'ouvrir le duel ? Un peu de tenue. »

Bellatrix rugit, magnant sa baguette comme s'il s'agissait d'un fouet, et lui envoya ce qu'il identifia comme un maléfice pour casser les os. Harry réceptionna le sort sur le bout de sa baguette avant de le renvoyer en direction de Rodolphus. D'accord, c'était une réponse très irritante.

Réceptionner un sort sur sa baguette était difficile, et ne pouvait être fait que si sa magie était significativement plus puissante que la magie du sort. Il pouvait probablement faire ça avec n'importe qui, même s'il devrait faire attention s'il s'agissait d'un sort de Voldemort ou de Dumbledore. C'était essentiellement fait pour frimer, et pour énerver un adversaire. Et à en croire l'expression de Bellatrix, elle l'avait parfaitement compris.

Elle n'accorda même pas un regard à Rodolphus quand il gémit de douleur à cause de sa main cassée.

« Allez Bella, dansons. »

.

Il fit durer le duel bien neuf minutes de plus que nécessaire. Bellatrix était douée, tout comme son mari. Mais il n'avait pas les décennies d'expérience de Harry, le duel aurait donc dû se terminer au bout d'une minute. Et tout le monde le savait.

Sirius hurlait de joie à la fin. Bellatrix était suspendue à un chandelier qui avait pris vie, des bois de cerf poussant sur sa tête, et Rodolphus, qui donnait l'air d'avoir volé à une licorne sa crinière et sa corne, était enterré jusqu'au cou dans le sol. Ils étaient salement amochés, mais Harry avait lancé ces sorts pour amuser ses frères. Orion souriait également, et étonnamment, même Walburga affichait un petit air suffisant.

Cependant Arcturus était plutôt concentré sur ceux qui avaient tout perdu dans ce duel, bien qu'il s'attarda brièvement sur la petite griffure sur la joue de Harry, la seule blessure qu'il avait reçue.

« Bellatrix, ton mari et toi arrêteraient toute association avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres jusqu'à ce que nous soyons certains de ses origines et de ses déclarations. »

.

« Et ensuite le gosse a collé Bella au plafond ! C'était humiliant, le gamin n'a même pas fini sa troisième année et il s'ennuyait à mourir pendant ce duel ! »

S'arrêtant de faire les cent pas, Voldemort se tourna pour regarder l'ainé des Lestrange, agenouillé devant lui.

L'homme était arrivé avec une corne en plein milieu du front et une longue chevelure argentée à leur dernière réunion, et après lui avoir jeté un Doloris pour avoir osé se présenter de la sorte, il avait tenté de lever la malédiction. L'ingéniosité du sort l'avait quelque peu surpris, car lorsqu'il avait essayé d'en annuler les effets, l'ainé des Lestrange s'était retrouvé avec une queue argentée, assortie à ses cheveux.

En y regardant de plus près, Voldemort avait trouvé une multitude de détails, des déclencheurs qui, s'ils n'étaient pas désamorcés, conduiraient à de nouveaux changements dans l'apparence de Lestrange. Après avoir étudié l'impressionnant enchevêtrement de sorts, il avait finit par trouvé comment le dénouer, puis il avait demandé à Lestrange de reprendre depuis le début du duel. Voldemort ne savait pas grand chose sur le nouvel héritier Black, la plupart des informations dont il disposait provenait des plaintes bruyantes de Bellatrix à propos du garçon.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attendais. Turais sait contrôler sa magie depuis tout petit, ce n'est pas surprenant qu'il soit aussi doué, » grogna Bellatrix, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine tandis que Voldemort faisait tournoyer sa baguette dans sa main, enlevant les bois de cerf juchés sur sa tête, « c'est un fourchelang après tout. »

« Quoi. » Ce fut un sifflement presque silencieux qui s'échappa des lèvres de Voldemort, mais Bellatrix et Rodolphus se tournèrent pour le regarder avec surprise.

« Mon seigneur ? »

« Un fourchelang ? »

« Oui mon seigneur, je pensais que Parkinson vous l'avez dit, Turais a dévoilé son don pour la première fois lors de son bal il y a trois ans. »

« Quoi ?! Je croyais que Malfoy vous avez rapporté l'information, il était le mangemort le plus haut gradé présent ! »

« C'était votre bal ! »

Regardant les deux mangemorts commencer à se disputer, Voldemort sentit sa colère monter jusqu'à ce que dans un éclair vert, un des deux incapables s'effondre sur le sol de pierre.

« Je veux tout savoir là dessus. Et ensuite je veux en savoir davantage. Maintenant. »


	9. La crème de la crème

**Encore un immense pour toutes vos reviews!**

 **Chapitre 8**

 **La crème de la crème**

Assis dans l'un des compartiments du Poudlard Express, Regulus Black expira doucement. Enfin, enfin il allait à Poudlard. Loin de sa mère et de ses récriminations bruyantes contre l'attitude de son fils ainé. Leur père avait répété plusieurs fois que Turais avait peut-être raison. Et il refusait d'entendre parler des mangemorts à la maison désormais. Il avait mené ses propres recherches, et il était tombé d'accord avec Turais. Il n'y avait aucune preuve que ce Lord Voldemort ne soit pas un sang-de-bourbe ou un sang-mêlé se faisant servir par des sang-purs pour se venger de la façon dont on l'avait traité. En fait, il y avait beaucoup d'indices qui laissaient penser qu'il s'agissait d'un certain 'Tom Jedusor' utilisant le nom Voldemort. Turais avait eu raison à ce sujet.

Levant les yeux alors que sa malle était en train d'être rangée au dessus de sa tête, Regulus sourit à son grand frère, qui lui sourit en retour. Sirius était également assis avec eux, ayant insisté pour qu'ils commencent ce voyage tous les trois ensemble, même si Turais devrait les quitter dix minutes après le départ du train pour réaliser ses devoirs de préfet.

Leurs deux parents avaient été excessivement fiers de leur ainé à cet égard. Il avait battu le cadet des Lestrange, quand vraiment, c'était loin d'être un défi, pour l'obtention du petit badge brillant, ainsi que plusieurs autres héritiers sang-purs. Sirius affirmait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Turais n'obtienne pas ce badge. Professeur Slughorn, à la tête de la maison Serpentard, était sous le charme de Turais, c'était l'étudiant modèle.

Apparemment, pendant les cours de potions, il insistait auprès de Sirius pour qu'il sache que Turais était le parfait maître des potions en herbe, et qu'il était satisfait de voir que Sirius était fait du même bois.

Bien sûr, Sirius n'avait pas mentionné le fait que Turais lui avait donné des cours particuliers dans toutes les matières, plus qu'heureux de voir son petit frère s'épanouir. Il avait consacré une bonne partie de son été à passer en revue tout ce que Regulus apprendrait pendant sa première année, s'assurant qu'il comprenne bien tout, allant même jusqu'à lui offrir ses vieux livres de cours au lieu des tout neufs que leur mère lui avait acheté.

Évidemment, Regulus avait lâché ses nouveaux livres comme s'il s'agissait de patates brulantes pour les échanger avec les vieux livres de Turais. Quand il avait sept ans, Turais et leur père s'étaient disputés, l'ainé des frères Black ayant griffonné dans un vieux livre de la librairie Black. Ils s'étaient battus, jusqu'à ce qu'Orion réalise que Turais avait corrigé une erreur dans le manuscrit, qui décrivait de façon incorrecte comment jeter un sort, un sort que la plupart des Black pensait qu'ils n'étaient pas sensés utiliser s'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre les instructions.

Regulus était certain que son grand frère n'avait pas seulement lu les livres de cours dans leur intégralité et les avait corrigés, mais qu'il y avait sans doute ajouté ses propres remarques, améliorations, et si la chance lui souriait, des sorts inventé quand il s'ennuyait en classe. Sirius avait tout d'abord refusé les vieux livres de Turais, jusqu'à cet été, quand il les avait feuilleté avec Regulus, par curiosité, et qu'ils avaient découvert plusieurs sortilèges créés par l'ainé des Black et griffonnés dans la marge. Il avait donc accepté les vieux livres de troisième année de Turais, et il mourrait maintenant d'envie de jeter un sort qui quand il était lancé sur du dentifrice, provoquait la chute des dents.

Regulus lui-même en avait trouvé un dans les livres de première année qui donnait des oreilles d'éléphant à son destinataire, et il y avait quelques notes écrites à la va-vite à la fin du livre de potion jouant avec l'idée de créer une potion qui permettrait de changer de sexe pendant douze heures. Peut être que Turais était arrivé à ses fins en deuxième année ?

« Tout va bien Reggie ? »

Turais lui souriait à présent, il s'était levé et ajustait le badge de préfet sur sa robe. Hochant la tête, Regulus sortit son carnet à croquis, prêt à essayer de dessiner Sirius qui ronflait, endormi dans son siège contre la fenêtre.

« Je dois aller faire mes devoirs de préfet, je pense que les amis fous de Sirius seront là d'un instant à l'autre, donc ne panique pas quand ces petits maraudeurs viendront. » Turais lui sourit une dernière fois avant de s'éclipser hors du compartiment, la porte se refermant presque silencieusement derrière lui.

.

Enfoncé dans sa chaise à la table principale de la Grande Salle, Horace Slughorn tapotait doucement le bout de ses doigts sur ses accoudoirs en bois, ses grandes moustaches tressaillant. Les étudiants affluaient tous progressivement pour le début de la nouvelle année, et le professeur ressentait bien plus d'excitation cette année que la précédente.

Voir de nouveaux étudiants était toujours un plaisir, mais cette année il y aurait le dernier de la fratrie Black. Il avait été très contrarié il y a deux ans, lorsque le jeune Sirius avait été réparti à Gryffondor. Franchement, ça avait été une sacrée surprise, de voir un Black, traditionnellement répartis dans sa propre maison, être envoyé chez les rouges et or. Il avait été déçu, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru être possible il y a quatre ans.

En fait, il y a quatre ans il avait été plutôt anxieux, quand l'ainé des frères Black avait commencé Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé cette famille, adepte de magie noire et avec une dangereuse réputation. Bellatrix Black, ou Lestrange à présent, résumait assez bien ce que la plupart des gens pensaient de cette famille. Mais tout ça c'était avant qu'un jeune garçon n'entre dans la Grande Salle il y a quatre ans.

Ses cheveux noirs ondulés étaient relevés en un chignon désordonné sur le sommet de sa tête, révélant une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair et les yeux gris caractéristiques de la famille Black. Turais Black, l'héritier de l'Ancienne et Noble maison des Black. Et il avait été, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, réparti à Serpentard.

Slughorn dut admettre que son intérêt avait été piqué quand la cousine du garçon avait crié qu'il était fourchelang. Albus lui avait demandé de l'aider à garder un œil sur le garçon, pour s'assurer qu'il ne causerait pas de problèmes et qu'il ne suivrait pas les traces de sa famille avec trop d'enthousiasme. Donc Slughorn s'était exécuté, sentant une pointe d'appréhension en regardant le garçon plein d'assurance s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards pour prendre son petit-déjeuner au matin suivant.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'un mois à Slughorn pour qu'il se fasse une opinion du garçon.

Et quel soulagement. Turais Black était une surprenante bouffée d'air frais. Le garçon était tellement charmant, le meilleur étudiant qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Encore meilleur que ce pauvre orphelin trente ans plus tôt, qui avait également su gagner l'admiration de tous.

Mais il essayait de ne pas s'attarder sur le passé, il n'aimait pas songer à ce garçon et au masque derrière lequel il se cachait. Non, Turais Black avait l'esprit trop léger pour que tout soit faux, il défendait ses convictions et tout ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se défendre eux-mêmes. C'était un élève talentueux, il avait entendu certains portraits murmurer qu'il était peut être même plus talentueux que Dumbledore lui-même au même âge. Il était incroyable en potion, excellent en sortilège, impressionnant en défense, c'était un animagus depuis ses treize ans ! Un garçon brillant vraiment, Slughorn ne voyait aucune nécessité de s'inquiéter à propos de l'ainé des Black. Il était tout ce que Serpentard avait à offrir de meilleur au monde, c'était un jeune homme exemplaire et il était très fier de l'avoir dans sa maison.

Le choix du préfet masculin pour cette année n'avait jamais été aussi facile, Turais n'abuserait jamais de son pouvoir. Il se comportait comme un préfet depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, maintenant il avait juste le badge pour le prouver. Enfin en cinquième année.

C'était ce qu'il attendait avec impatience cette année, les BUSES. Pas pour le stress qui pèserait sur tous les élèves, et par extension, sur lui-même.

Non, ce qu'il attendait avec impatience c'était l'impact de Turais Black sur les examens.

Il n'avait aucun doute quant au fait qu'il allait exploser les meilleurs scores de nombreuses épreuves. Mais il voulait aussi voir comment la présence du garçon affecterait les notes de son entourage. Turais s'entendait bien avec Mademoiselle Smith à Gryffondor et son amie née-moldue, et il avait souvent surpris les deux filles en cours de potion utiliser des techniques auxquelles Turais avait recours depuis sa première année. De toute évidence il leur avait donné des cours particuliers. Il avait hâte de voir si le garçon continuerait à aider les filles et quiconque lui demanderait.

Il s'était entretenu avec les première années tous les ans, et dernièrement, chaque promotion lui avait rapporté à quel point l'ainé des Black avait été serviable, guidant les petits nouveaux d'une classe à l'autre pendant les premiers jours de la rentrée, et pourtant en réussissant à être à l'heure pour ses propres cours. Ce ne fut que lors de la troisième année du garçon que Slughorn réalisa qu'il utilisait des raccourcis secrets qui ne pouvaient être ouverts que par un fourchelang. Seigneur, le garçon connaissait probablement le château mieux qu'Albus.

Oui, Slugorn attendait avec beaucoup d'impatience les résultats des BUSES de Turais Black.

« Black, Regulus ! »

Ah oui, c'était l'autre raison pour laquelle il était heureux. Le benjamin des frères Black commençait enfin Poudlard. Slughorn s'était déjà renseigner sur le plus jeune frère, il avait surpris Sirius en train de parler du garçon.

Apparemment Turais emmenait souvent Regulus pour des entraînements de Quidditch, et le jeune homme était un attrapeur aguerri. Sirius ne tarissait pas d'éloges pour son grand frère, et Slughorn n'était pas surpris d'apprendre que l'héritier Black était un excellent joueur de Quidditch. Mais Turais avait refusé de passer les sélections pour l'équipe, insistant sur le fait que son petit frère était un excellent attrapeur, et qu'il ne voulait pas prendre une place dans l'équipe quand il y avait une chance pour que Regulus soit réparti à Serpentard.

Slughorn espérait vivement que le garçon rejoindrait sa maison, car depuis que le jeune Potter avait intégré l'équipe de Gryffondor, Serpentard n'avait plus jamais gagné la coupe.

« Serpentard ! » Ah, excellent.

Le second frère Black applaudissait bruyamment depuis la table des Gryffondors, mais peu importe.

Il en avait deux sur trois, et bien qu'il aurait aimé avoir l'ensemble, il avait tout de même la crème de la crème, sous la forme de Turais Black.


	10. Une ligne ténue

**Chapitre 9**

 **Une ligne ténue**

Peter Pettigrow était en troisième année à Gryffondor, et il pensait que cet énoncé résumait parfaitement qui il était. Il faisait partie de la maison des lions, il était l'un des dix-neuf garçons actuellement dans leur troisième année d'étude, et bien qu'il ne soit certainement pas le meilleur ou le plus brillant, il était là. Et c'est tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Il avait trois amis géniaux qui le défendaient toujours et qui l'aidaient avec les sortilèges qu'il ne comprenait pas. Peter n'était pas sûr qu'il ait même envie d'être le meilleur sorcier de leur année.

Le meilleur sorcier de leur année était peut-être Sirius, avec James et Remus pas loin derrière. Mais ce n'était pas surprenant que Black soit si doué, pas avec un frère comme le sien.

Turais Black terrifiait Peter.

Oh, il savait que le garçon était génial, il était gentil avec tout le monde et avait toujours du temps pour bavarder avec n'importe qui. Mais Peter haïssait les serpents, et le garçon était un fourchelang. Mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour empêcher Peter de parler au garçon. Ce n'était qu'un détail qui incitait Peter à toujours rester sur ses gardes, s'attendant presque à voir un serpent surgir de nul part et s'attaquer aux chevilles de toute personne à proximité. Bien sûr ce n'était jamais arrivé.

Non, ce qui terrifiait le plus Peter chez ce garçon c'était à quel point il paraissait parfait. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez Turais Black, quelque chose qu'il cachait. Personne ne pouvait être aussi parfait, n'est-ce pas ? Il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose qui clochait avec lui, un tempérament bipolaire, ou des inclinations douteuses, une chose cachée sous le masque si charmant qu'il portait, bien dissimulée.

Peter n'avait jamais partagé cette pensée avec qui que ce soit, mais Turais Black devait cacher quelque chose. Il ne l'aurait probablement jamais remarqué, il aurait pu être trompé par cette illusion comme tout le monde. Mais il avait vu le garçon, juste un instant, quand il était descendu furtivement aux cuisines avec le reste des Maraudeurs. Turais était déjà là – le garçon connaissait le château mieux que n'importe qui – mais c'était son regard que Peter avait remarqué.

Il était sombre, presque hanté.

Ce n'était pas les yeux d'un enfant, il lui rappelait son grand-père moldu, qui s'était battu pendant la guerre moldue. C'était les yeux d'un soldat.

Pourquoi personne d'autre n'avait remarqué son regard ? Bien sûr ça n'avait duré qu'un instant, mais Turais Black ne pouvait pas être assez doué pour le cacher au point que même sa famille n'ait rien remarqué, n'est-ce pas ? Peter n'en savait rien, mais il savait que Sirius adorait son frère. Et Turais Black veillait sur ses petits frères avec autant d'ardeur qu'une mère dragon protégeant ses petits. Donc il n'évoquerait pas le sujet pour le moment.

Sauf bien sûr si James s'entêtait avec son idée de faire une farce à Turais. Alors il ferait tout pour l'en empêcher. Il n'avait pas envie de songer aux possibles répercussions de cette idée. Absolument aucune envie.

.

Lily Evans n'était pas contente. Les sourcils froncés, elle s'avança à grandes enjambées et sortit sa baguette à la vue du spectacle face à elle. James Potter était un garçon de la pire espèce. Son père l'avait mise en garde contre les garçons comme lui, il était comparable à Ellis Brahman de son école primaire. Le garçon qui craquait pour elle mais qui lui avait montré en tirant sur ses couettes, jusqu'au jour où sa magie accidentelle lui avait envoyé une décharge électrique. Elle n'avait compris ça il y a seulement deux ans.

Potter était doué pour faire rire les gens, mais parfois il allait trop loin, lui et ses petits crétins d'amis.

Severus était collé au mur, ses mains ayant été transformées en sabots il était incapable d'utiliser sa baguette. Potter se tenait devant lui avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, mais Black se tenait légèrement en retrait, ayant l'air quelque peu nerveux à présent.

« James, je pense que ça suffit, » chuchota Black, ses yeux gris parcourant la foule. Ils se posèrent sur Lily un moment avant de continuer à surveiller l'audience, de toute évidence il cherchait un visage en particulier.

Le visage de Potter se rembrunit, mais il annula tout de même le sort sur les mains de Severus, malgré le fait que le museau d'âne demeura bien en place. Tous les autres enfants riaient, Lily poussa une deuxième année hors de son chemin, déterminée à venir en aide à son ami le plus proche.

« Sev.. » Lily s'interrompit, grimaçant quand Severus envoya deux sorts, l'un à Black et l'autre à Potter. Ils touchèrent tous les deux leur cible, Potter se pencha en avant et vomit tout le contenu de son estomac tandis que des furoncles recouvrirent le visage de Black. Pettigrow poussa un cri aigu, et avant que Lily puisse intervenir, les trois garçons se mirent à se battre, les sorts fusèrent dans tous les sens et tous ceux qui regardaient coururent pour se mettre à l'abri.

Lily grimaça, se jetant derrière la statue la plus proche avec une Serdaigle en deuxième année, qui semblait être arrivée à la conclusion que l'envie de regarder l'altercation ne valait pas le risque de s'y retrouver mêlée.

« Sev ! Potter ! Arrêtez ! » Lily hurla, cachant à nouveau sa tête derrière la statue quand un sort passa à côté d'elle, frôlant ses cheveux.

« Va chercher un professeur ! » gronda Lily, mais la fille ne fit pas plus de deux pas avant qu'il y ait une explosion bruyante et puis le silence.

.

Regardant prudemment depuis son abri, Lily eut un soupir de soulagement.

Bien que la plupart des Serpentards l'évitaient comme la peste, Turais Black était toujours amical, pas seulement avec elle, mais avec tout le monde, même les nés-moldus. Il était le seul Serpentard à qui Lily parlait vraiment, en dehors de Severus. Il était la personne idéale pour mettre fin au duel.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici par Merlin, » gronda Turais, fixant le trio de troisième années dans les yeux. Sauf qu'il devait lever les yeux pour les regarder. Ce qui n'était pas surprenant, étant donné que Turais semblait avoir utilisé un sortilège pour les accrocher au plafond par les chevilles. Le sang montait à la tête des trois garçons, leur visage boudeur. Mais ce fut le visage de Black, préoccupé et honteux d'avoir son frère face à lui à présent, qui donna à Lily la confirmation qu'elle pouvait s'avancer sans risque.

Turais sembla sentir sa présence immédiatement, puisqu'il se détourna des trois garçons pour la regarder.

« Mademoiselle Evans, vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je ne suis arrivée ici qu'au moment où Potter avait à moitié transformé Sev en âne. Black a dit que ça suffisait, et puis Sev leur a jeté des sorts et ils ont commencé à se battre. »

« D'accord. James, pourquoi est-ce que tu transformais Severus en âne ? »

« Il s'est moqué de Sirius ! Il disait… Il disait qu'il ne serait jamais aussi bien que toi… » Potter laissa sa phrase en suspend et Lily jeta un regard noir à son meilleur ami.

Franchement, ce n'était vraiment pas une réflexion gentille. Turais Black était très impressionnant, en tant que sorcier et en tant que personne. Sirius devait subir beaucoup de pression pour être à la hauteur de son grand frère, ça devait être difficile d'essayer de sortir de l'ombre de Turais.

Soupirant, Turais rangea sa baguette, laissant le trio retomber sur leur pied.

« Très bien, alors vous irez tous les trois en retenue avec le Professeur Slughorn. Est-ce que je dois vous escorter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, ou est-ce que vous y arriverez sans avoir besoin que je vous tienne par la main ? «

Le trio rougit, mais déguerpit néanmoins. Lily se tenait quelques pas derrière Turais, parce que bien qu'une partie d'elle voulait s'assurer que Severus soit en sûreté avec Madame Pomfresh, elle avait le sentiment que le garçon plus âgé voulait lui parler. Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Turais expira lentement, son pouce et son index se posant sur ses tempes pour les masser.

« Je crois, mademoiselle Evans, que votre prétendant et votre meilleur ami ont besoin de régler leurs différends. »

« C'est Lily, » murmura-t-elle, levant les yeux vers l'ainé des frères Black. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, mais en cet instant, il avait l'air tellement plus vieux, tellement stressé. Elle eut le sentiment d'assister à quelque chose de privé, quelque chose que Turais Black essayait désespérément de garder séparer du reste du monde.

« Si c'est que tu préfères. Je te suggère de retourner en cours, je dois aller parler au Professeur Slughorn. » Lui offrant un sourire presque crispé comparé à ceux qu'il lui faisait d'habitude, Turais tourna les talons et partit en direction des cachots.

Lily le regarda s'éloigner et fronça les sourcils. Elle admirait le préfet de Serpentard depuis leur première rencontre dans le train, et c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sans toute sa perfection. Comme s'il était un humain normal.

Chassant le sentiment dérangeant que lui donnait cette pensée, Lily ajusta le sac sur son épaule et se rendit à son cours de métamorphose.

.

L'air renfrogné, Sirius Black avait les bras croisés, la lèvre inférieure faisant la moue, ce qu'il nierait plus tard. James se tenait à côté de lui, ils attendaient tous les deux que la porte de la salle de classe de Slughorn s'ouvre.

Turais était venu les voir après qu'ils soient sortis de l'infirmerie pour les informer qu'ils seraient en retenu ce soir et qu'ils devaient se présenter devant la classe de potions à huit heures précises. Il était à présent huit heures moins cinq et les deux Gryffondors se tenaient au point de rendez-vous, grimaçants. Sirius savait que son grand frère refusait de lui donner un traitement de faveur quand ça concernait ses devoirs de préfet, et habituellement ça ne posait aucun problème à Sirius. Mais ne s'était-il donc pas rendu compte que Sirius avait tenté d'éloigner James avant que Servilus ne se mette à leur lancer des sorts. Ces furoncles avaient été vraiment désagréables !

Et il n'y avait rien que Sirius haïssait plus que de décevoir Turais. Il savait qu'il y avait une ligne ténue entre faire une farce et harceler quelqu'un. Turais avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour enfoncer cette idée dans son crâne et celui de Regulus. James aurait dû s'arrêter tant qu'il en était encore temps. Mais maintenant Turais lui avait donné une retenu et ce regard déçu qu'il le faisait se sentir tellement plus mal que n'importe quoi d'autre que sa mère aurait pu lui hurler.

« Servilus, » le grognement de James ramena Sirius à la réalité tandis qu'il vit s'approcher le dernier membre de leur petit club de retenu.

Le Serpentard aux cheveux gras fronçait les sourcils, son nez crochu retroussé comme s'il avait senti une mauvaise odeur. Mais avant que la situation ne dégénère à nouveau, Slughorn les appela pour qu'ils entrent, Sirius prit une inspiration avant de suivre James à l'intérieur. Slughorn était assis à son bureau, corrigeant une pile d'essais et Sirius fit une grimace en se souvenant que lui aussi avait des devoirs à finir. Merlin soit remercié, le lendemain était un samedi.

Mais Sirius se stoppa net quand il vit son frère, calmement adossé contre le mur avec les bras croisés.

« Bon les garçons, » marmonna Slughorn, levant les yeux des rédactions et prenant un morceau d'ananas confit par la même occasion. « Je ne fais jamais ça d'habitude, parce que les retenus doivent normalement être surveillées par un professeur. Mais je pense que Turais sera capable de vous superviser tous les trois, de plus il semble avoir quelques idées pour que vous puissiez régler vos différents, et je ne l'ai encore jamais vu se tromper. » La grosse moustache de morse se souleva dans un sourire, que Turais lui rendit par un froncement de sourcils.

« Il s'occupera donc de votre retenu ce soir et j'espère ne plus vous voir avant un bon moment tous les trois. Vous êtes de talentueux jeunes hommes, vous avez simplement besoin de vous réconcilier. Ils sont tout à vous Turais. »

Hochant la tête en réponse, Turais murmura un remerciement, et souleva le grand sac à ses pieds.

« Suivez-moi et vite. »

.

Turais les conduisit au deuxième étage, laissant Sirius complétement désorienté. Il savait que si Slughorn passerait n'importe quoi à Turais, tout simplement parce que son frère était le meilleur élève qui n'ait jamais été à Poudlard. Mais le laisser superviser une retenu ? Sirius n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, parce que Turais pouvait être incroyablement créatif quand on le poussait dans ses retranchements. Et Sirius était inquiet de voir ce que le garçon leur réservait. Il s'attendait presque à être suspendu à une poutre de la charpente seulement vêtu de son caleçon. Et si le fait que James ait transformé Servilus en âne avait rappelé à Turais ce jeu idiot où on devait accrocher la queue de l'âne, mais avec eux dans le rôle de l'âne cette fois ?

Heureusement, il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Turais s'arrêta devant les toilettes des filles et Sirius sentit un poids dans son estomac. Il n'allait pas être forcé de les nettoyer quand même ? Turais frappa, mais comme personne ne répondit il ouvrit la porte et entra, lâchant le sac qu'il transportait et leur faisant signe à tous les trois d'entrer. Quelque peu sur ses gardes et échangeant un regard avec James, Sirius suivit son frère, regardant nerveusement tout autour de lui.

« Ce ne sont pas ces toilettes qui sont hantées ? » marmonna Rogue, observant la pièce avec méfiance.

Comme si elle n'attendait que ça, la silhouette fantomatique d'une élève se mit à flotter dans les toilettes, ses yeux se posèrent sur Turais, et elle se mit à rire bêtement. Sirius connaissait se regard, c'était le regard de pas mal de filles à l'école, et beaucoup l'avait quand elles regardaient Turais.

Par Godric, cette fille craquait pour son frère ! Bien sûr Sirius avait prévu d'arranger quelques rendez-vous avec des filles pour son frère, mais pas avec un fantôme.

« Salut Turais, » rigola-t-elle à nouveau ce qui fit grimacer Sirius, échangeant un regard horrifié avec James. Même Rogue avait l'air d'avoir la nausée. Ce fantôme n'était pas agréable à la vue comme la Dame Grise, elle était couverte d'acné, portait d'énormes lunettes, et ses cheveux noirs pendouillaient autour de son visage.

« Mimi, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Je te présente James Potter, Sirius Black et Severus Rogue. »

La fille fantôme, Mimi, les regarda, s'attardant surtout sur Sirius.

« C'est ton frère, » les yeux rivés sur Turais, attendant qu'il confirme son affirmation. Le garçon plus âgé hocha la tête.

« L'un d'entre eux, oui. J'espérait que tu puisses leur raconter se qu'il s'est passé le 13 Juin 1943. » Sirius était nerveux.

Si Turais se souvenait d'une date aussi précisément, c'est que quelque chose d'important avait dû se produire ce jour là. Et s'il devait se fier à la façon dont les yeux de Mimi s'illuminèrent, c'était une chose dont la fille fantôme aimait beaucoup parler.

« Oh, c'était horrible. J'avais eu une journée affreuse, et j'étais venue ici parce qu'Olive Hornby s'était moquée de mes lunettes. Et donc bien sûr elle m'avait fait pleurer, parce que personne ne prenait jamais la défense de Mimi, tout le monde s'en fichait si elle était blessée. » Le fantôme releva la tête comme si elle se trouvait supérieure, mais Sirius ne manqua pas la lueur dans ses yeux quand elle regarda Turais, qui s'était assis attendant patiemment qu'elle continue. Si un fantôme pouvait rougir, Mimi serait sans doute rouge comme une tomate.

« Puis j'ai entendu quelqu'un entrer. Sûrement pour se moquer de moi à nouveau. C'était un garçon, pour quelle autre raison serait-il venu ici ? Donc j'ai ouvert la porte pour lui dire de ficher le camp et puis, » elle s'interrompit, observant leur visage. James et Rogue semblaient intéressés malgré eux par l'histoire de Mimi, mais Turais l'avait déjà entendue avant à en juger par son expression ennuyée mais polie.

« Je suis morte. »

« Quoi ? » balbutia James, les yeux levés sur Mimi, surpris. La fille hocha la tête, jouant avec une des mèches de ses cheveux filasses.

« Je n'ai eu que le temps d'apercevoir ces grands yeux jaunes, puis j'étais morte. Personne ne s'est rendu compte que j'avais disparu, ça leur a pris des heures pour me trouver. Olive Hornby n'est venue que parce que le Professeur Dippet lui avait demandé de me trouver, et puis elle a vu mon corps. Je le sais parce que j'attendais ici. Je me suis assurée qu'elle se souviendrait de ce moment toute sa vie. »

Sirius se sentait mal.

Comment est-ce qu'un élève avait pu mourir à Poudlard ? Comment est-ce que ça avait pu arriver, et pourquoi est-ce que c'était la première fois qu'il en entendait parler ? Sirius regarda vers son grand frère en quête de réponses, mais Turais était concentré sur Mimi, toujours à moitié assis contre l'un des nombreux lavabos.

« Merci de nous avoir fait partager ton histoire Mimi, c'est incroyable le nombre de personnes qui ne sont pas au courant de la tragédie qui t'es arrivée. »

« C'était tragique, n'est-ce pas. Cependant si nous avions été à l'école en même temps je ne crois pas que tu m'aurais laissée mourir, pas vrai Turais ? »

Sirius eut un haut-le-cœur, mais son frère lui sourit gentiment.

« Je n'aurais pas permis à Olive Hornby de continuer à te harceler, c'est certain. Maintenant si tu veux bien nous excuser, nous allons passer à l'étape suivante de notre excursion. »

Mimi gloussa à nouveau, fit un signe de la main à son frère pour lui dire au revoir, et lui dit qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu avant de disparaître dans l'un des WC.

« Turais, qu'est-ce que… » Sirius fut coupé lorsque son frère se redressa, se tourna vers les lavabos et parla en fourchelang. Et avec un grincement bruyant, les lavabos se séparèrent lentement, révélant une grande ouverture. Se retournant pour voir les trois visages abasourdis, son frère leur offrit un sourire glaçant en leur faisant signe de s'avancer vers le tunnel dont ils ne voyaient pas la fin.

« Allons, on a pas toute la nuit. »

.

En toute honnêteté, Sirius était terrifié. Quand aucun d'entre eux n'avait fait signe de s'approcher pour s'engouffrer dans le tunnel, Turais avait soupiré avant de les y pousser tous les trois. Heureusement le grand trou s'était transformé en sorte de toboggan à mi-parcours, mais ça avait tout de même était une longue, longue descente. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il savait seulement qu'il était très loin sous Poudlard, quelque part dans les immenses souterrains de l'école dont il était certain que seuls eux connaissaient l'existence.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? Pourquoi on est là ? » Si la voix de James était légèrement plus aigue, tintée de panique, Sirius ne fit pas de remarque. Sa voix serait sûrement pareille s'il devait parler.

« Vous trois êtes ici pour régler vos différents, et je suis là pour nourrir Aseira. »

« Ase-quoi ? »

« Aseira. La dernière défense de Salazar pour protéger l'école. Bien que les légendes l'aient détournée en une chose bien plus terrifiante. »

Sirius compris à peu près en même temps que Rogue.

« Nous sommes dans la Chambre des Secrets, » souffla le jeune Serpentard, regardant soudainement avec un œil nouveau la cavité.

Sirius grimaça, si c'était le cas, il n'était pas impressionné. Bête de Serpentard ou non, Il savait que Turais donnerait sa vie pour le protéger. Rogue était trop émerveillé pour s'inquiéter, mais James semblait avoir réaliser le danger. Et Potter ne faisait pas aveuglément confiance à Turais Black.

« Pas tout à fait, il nous reste une porte à franchir. »

.

Turais les conduisit par une large porte ovale, ouverte après que les sept serpents de pierre qui la gardaient se mettent à ramper pour déverrouiller l'accès.

« Bienvenus dans la Chambre des Secrets. »

« Mais est-ce que la bête de Serpentard n'était pas supposée achever son œuvre et tuer tout les nés-moldus ? » demanda James, regardant autour de lui avec méfiance, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que la bête en question surgisse à l'appel de son nom.

Turais lui fit un sourire las, lâchant le sac et avec un mouvement de baguette, sortit les deux vaches miniaturisées qui étaient à l'intérieur. Heureusement, les vaches n'étaient pas vivantes. Par Merlin, mais quelle taille pouvait faire cette bête ?

Se rapprochant de son frère, Sirius n'eut même pas le cœur d'envoyer promener Rogue quand le garçon au nez crochu fit de même. James était tellement proche qu'il était à deux doigts de toucher Turais avec son nez. Très bien, peut-être qu'ils étaient tous les trois un peu terrifiés.

« Non, Aseira était supposée être la dernière ligne de défense dans l'éventualité où les moldus auraient réussi à prendre l'école, mais à un moment donné quelqu'un à changer les ordres qu'elle avait et lui a dit qu'elle devait s'attaquer aux nés-moldus, lui faisant croire qu'ils étaient les envahisseurs. Je l'ai remise dans le droit chemin à présent, elle ne fera plus jamais de mal à un être magique et je viens ici depuis ma deuxième année, donc je vous promets que je sais ce que je fais. » Turais avait trouvé la Chambre pendant sa deuxième année ?

Sirius grimaça tandis que son frère s'assit sur le sol froid, de l'eau menaçant de déborder par les côtés de la plateforme et d'inonder sa surface. Hésitant, Sirius l'imita.

« Je veux que tous les trois sachiez qu'il y a une ligne ténue avec laquelle vous jouez. Il y a les farces et il y a le harcèlement. Et vous savez déjà où ça a mené Mimi. Je ne veux pas que vous mouriez, ou que vous causiez la mort de quelqu'un, accidentellement ou non. Vous devez vous réconcilier, ou vous ignorer. Je ne dis pas que tu ne peux pas faire de blagues aux gens James, je dis juste que tu ne devrais pas choisir la même personne à chaque fois. Et Severus, ne provoque pas Sirius. Peut être que ça te fait te sentir mieux pour un moment, mais ça finira par te rattraper. Crois moi. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils, et il n'eut pas honte d'admettre qu'il accepta à bras ouverts le câlin que Turais leur fit à tous les trois. Même si James et Rogue se débattirent, rougissant tout du long.

« Donc arrêtez de chercher les problèmes, ok ? »

Avec un grand sourire, Sirius donna un coup de poing dans le bras de son frère.

« Je ne promet rien, mais j'essaierai… Est-ce que tu diras un jour aux gens que tu as trouvé cet endroit ? »

« Une fois que j'aurais déplacé tous les objets et livres sensibles dans un endroits où seul un fourchelang peut accéder, oui, je le ferais. Mais je n'ai pas prévu de dire à qui que ce soit que le Basilic… »

« Basilic ?! »

« … est toujours vivant. Il y a beaucoup de choses ici sur lesquelles le Ministère et Dumbledore ne doivent pas mettre la main. Mais assez parler, laissez moi vous présenter Aseira et puis vous pourrez aller vous coucher. »

.

Et peut être bien qu'aucune excuse n'avait été formulée ce jour là, et qu'aucune trêve n'avait été conclue, mais si James et Rogue s'échangeaient des regards un peu moins noirs le jour suivant, Sirius estimait qu'ils avaient fait un pas en avant.


	11. Respecter la loi

**J'ai sauté un chapitre la dernière fois que j'ai posté, mes plus plates excuses! Je vous poste donc le chapitre 8 (pas d'inquiétude, il n'était pas essentiel à la suite de la fic) et le chapitre 10 en prime pour me faire pardonner. Enjoy!**

 **Chapitre 10**

 **Respecter la loi**

Regulus souriait, les mains agrippées à son balai. Il s'était écoulé un mois depuis les sélections de Quidditch. Il avait réussi, il avait réussi à entrer dans l'équipe. Il était le plus jeune attrapeur depuis très, très longtemps. Regulus avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, il avait été tellement fou de joie qu'il avait couru directement depuis le terrain de Quidditch jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Turais avait été en train de donner des cours à la fille Smith et à une née-moldue. Regulus les avait totalement ignorées et s'était jeté sur Turais, qui l'avait réceptionné de justesse. Il avait joyeusement annoncé à son frère qu'il avait été pris dans l'équipe. Et Turais lui avait souri, s'excusant auprès des deux filles pour l'emmener en bas dans les cuisines. Une fois arrivés, il avait demandé aux elfes de maison de leur préparer un plateau-repas et tous deux avaient célébré l'occasion.

Depuis que Regulus avait reçu son premier balai pour ses sept ans, Turais lui avait appris à voler. Le garçon plus âgé, était, comme dans la plupart des domaines, excellent sur un balai. Il avait enseigné à Regulus tout ce qu'il savait, du simple décollage aux manœuvres les plus dangereuses.

Et bien que Turais ne jouait pas au Quidditch lui-même, il avait été très heureux d'aider Regulus à s'entraîner pour décrocher le poste d'attrapeur.

Et il avait était pris. Dès sa première année !

Et à présent il disputait son premier match. Les seules personnes au courant en dehors de l'équipe de Quidditch étaient Turais, Slughorn et Orion. Son père avait était très fier, il s'était empressé de lui envoyer son balai accompagné d'un mot lui souhaitant d'obtenir des notes aussi impressionnantes que son entrée fracassante dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Même Sirius ignorait qu'il avait rejoint l'équipe.

« Et maintenant pour l'équipe de Serpentard. »

Regulus prit une grande inspiration, rassemblant son courage. Turais disait qu'il était bon, vraiment bon. Il était forcément bon pour réussir à entrer dans l'équipe dès sa première année. Turais croyait en lui, tout comme le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch. Maintenant il avait l'occasion de montrer ce qu'il valait. Enfourchant son balai, Regulus regarda les poursuiveurs décoller, suivis par les batteurs et enfin le gardien. Puis enfin, ce fut son tour.

« Et l'attrapeur… attendez ? Est-ce que ce que je lis est correct ? Oui c'est bien ça, l'attrapeur de Serpentard n'est autre que Regulus Black. Le gamin doit être doué pour avoir réussi à entrer dans l'équipe en première année ! »

Regulus décolla en direction de l'équipe et s'arrêta dans les airs dès qu'il fut en position, ses mains agrippant le balai exactement comme Turais lui avait montré il y a quatre ans quand il avait commencé à apprendre. L'équipe de Gryffondor semblait prise de court, Potter traitant bruyamment Sirius de 'traître à la cause' pour plaisanter.

Ses yeux cherchant dans les gradins, Regulus fit un grand sourire quand il repéra Turais assis avec les Serpentards, emmitouflé dans une écharpe verte et argent et qui lui sourit en retour.

Maintenant il était temps de montrer au reste de Poudlard à quel point Turais était un bon entraîneur, et que les plus jeune des frères Black pouvait se montrer à la hauteur quand il le fallait.

.

Il avait brandit le vif en l'air et avait éclaté de rire, ressentant un sentiment proche de l'hystérie. Il avait réussi. Il avait attrapé le vif juste avant que Potter n'égalise. Serpentard avait gagné cent-soixante-dix à cent-soixante. Il était parvenu à attraper le vif juste à temps. Les gradins Serpentards avaient explosé de joie et Regulus avait fait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant son frère lancer un sortilège, un renard dansant dans les airs. Ce qui serait un jour sa forme Animagus.

Oh, il savait ce qu'était sa forme, il avait commencé à s'entraîner pour devenir un Animagus sous l'oeil vigilant de Turais. Avec Sirius et ses amis, ils se rassemblaient tous ensemble dans une salle de classe qui n'était pas utilisée tous les dimanches pour étudier, Turais qui avait déjà accompli sa transformation les guidant à chaque étape. Mais il y avait le problème du Club de Slug qui interrompait les leçons de cette semaine.

Turais avait annulé l'entraînement, déclarant qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas laisser tomber le Professeur Slughorn, autrement leurs parents ne le laisseraient jamais en paix s'ils apprenaient qu'il ne se rendait pas au club. Regulus s'en fichait, parce qu'il avait été invité au dîner de cette semaine à la suite son succès lors du match de Quidditch.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il se joindrait à Turais pour le dîner, et à la fille Evans qui était amie avec Rogue deux années au dessus de lui. Ils étaient apparemment tous les deux bons en potion, et Evans était très douée pour les sortilèges également. Elle l'avait aidé avec un sort un jour où il ne trouvait pas Turais. Mère pouvait bien répéter que les nés-moldus menaient la société à sa perte et qu'il n'y avait pas leur place, Regulus ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle. Seigneur, si les nés-moldus n'étaient pas là alors les sangs-purs devraient occuper tous les emplois déplaisants, cette simple raison aurait du faire changer leur mère d'avis.

Mais Regulus aimait bien Evans, elle était intelligente et tout aussi capable, si ce n'est plus, que beaucoup de filles sangs-purs qu'il connaissait.

« Prêt à y aller Reggie ? » Turais avait passer la tête par la porte de son dortoir et Regulus acquiesça, attrapant sa baguette et la rangeant dans le fourreau accroché à son avant-bras. Un cadeau pour célébrer son entrée à Poudlard de la part de Turais. Il en avait offert un à Sirius aussi.

« Allez, on y va. »

.

« Est-ce qu'il n'est pas mignon. »

« Je me demande quand il commencera à s'intéresser aux filles. »

« Je jure avoir vu Ella Hopkins lui faire les yeux doux hier. »

Severus Rogue grimaça, regardant dans la direction des deux filles de quatrième année à côté desquelles il avait eu le malheur d'être placé à la table de Slughorn. Professeur Slughorn arrangeait toujours le plan de table de manière à ce que l'élève qui avait le plus fait parler de lui ce mois-ci soit assis juste à côté de lui. Bien sûr, le siège à la droite de Slughorn été toujours occupé par la même personne depuis quatre ans.

C'était le siège de Turais Black.

Franchement, il y avait peu de choses qui auraient pu entacher l'image du garçon aux yeux de Slughorn. Seigneur, il faudrait probablement qu'il aille jusqu'à lâcher le Basilic dans l'école pour que Slughorn commence à envisager que peut-être que le garçon n'était pas si parfait que ça après tout. Bien sûr cela n'arriverait jamais, puisque le garçon avait déjà apprivoisé l'énorme serpent, qui avait même accepté de lui fournir plusieurs fioles de venin de Basilic.

Des fioles avec lesquelles l'ainé des Black était en train de jouer.

Deux minuscules petites fioles, pas plus grosses qu'un des doigts du garçon. Mais elles valaient des milliers de gallions. Et Black avait un accès sans restriction à la source. La somme d'argent que représentait cette chambre, rien que dans ce Basilic, défiait l'imagination. Les potions qui pourraient être produites rien qu'avec ces deux petites fioles… Slughorn abreuvait de compliments le benjamin des frères Black, mais il parut s'apercevoir que Turais Black avait l'air absent, distrait. D'habitude il accordait toute son attention à ses frères.

Severus ne mentait jamais, du moins pas à lui-même. Turais Black était le frère idéal. Il faisait tout pour ses frères, il les laissait s'épanouir, mais il était toujours là pour les aider à la seconde où ils avaient besoin de lui. Ce qu'il faisait allait bien plus que ce que n'importe qui d'autre ferait, il mourrait un millier de fois pour Sirius et Regulus.

Il doutait que les deux frères Black soient conscients de la chance qu'ils avaient. Il savait que ce petit voyage dans la Chambre était supposé calmer les tensions entre lui et Potter, du moins, autant que possible. Mais il avait vu l'inquiétude sur le visage de Black pour son frère cadet, la manière dont ses yeux analysaient constamment les réactions de Sirius. Et bien que Severus soit heureux de faire partie du petit nombre à avoir explorer ce lieu historique, il était vert de jalousie. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas un frère qui s'occupait de lui ? En était-il indigne ?

Pourquoi les frères Black avaient-ils ce que lui n'avait pas ?

« Qu'avez-vous là mon cher garçon ? » Slughorn portait à présent son attention sur Turais Black à présent, Regulus regardait par dessus l'épaule du professeur, assis sur le siège à sa gauche tellement convoité, pour voir son grand frère.

« Je dois avouer Professeur Slughorn, que j'ai été un bien mauvais élève, mais je suis certain que vous au moins, vous pourrez me pardonner. J'étais tellement absorbé… » Turais Black laissa sa phrase en suspend et Severus grimaça. Le garçon jouait très bien la comédie, c'était pour le moins évident. Non pas qu'il était difficile pour le garçon d'utiliser à son avantage la déférence évidente qu'avait le professeur pour lui.

« Pardonnez-moi Professeur, je ne suis pas très clair. Voyez-vous, au cours de ma deuxième année j'ai trouvé la légendaire Chambre des Secrets. »

Toutes les discussions s'interrompirent.

Slughorn était bouche bée. Doucement, Turais Black avança la main, lui tendant les deux petites fioles.

« Il y avait un Basilic mort à l'intérieur, je viens tout juste de terminer de disposer de ses restes. J'espérais que vous soyez assez gentil pour m'aider à annoncer la nouvelle au reste du monde. »

C'était intelligent, avec tous les contacts de Slughorn, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que la nouvelle soit étouffée. Et il n'y avait aucune chance que Slughorn laisse passer cette opportunité.

« Bien sûr mon garçon, je serai heureux de vous aider. Parbleu, la légendaire Chambre des Secrets ! »

« Il n'y pas grand choses dedans, » murmura Turais, passant une main dans ses cheveux, comme s'il était quelque peu nerveux et perturbé par cette information.

Mais Severus en doutait. Pour commencer, le Basilic était en vie, simplement caché dans une grosse statue. Et Turais avait admis avoir caché la plupart des choses qu'il avait trouvé. Il avait juste besoin de trouver un moyen pour convaincre le garçon de le ramener dans la Chambre et le laisser étudier tout ce qu'elle contenait.

« Il y a quelques livres mais ils sont tous en fourchelang et ne peuvent pas quitter la pièce dans laquelle ils sont rangés. Mais il y a quelques tapisseries, beaucoup d'entre elles brodées par la fille de Salazar et aussi une ou deux par Rowena elle-même. »

« C'est une excellente nouvelle mon garçon. Je vais contacter quelques personnes et nous commencerons l'exploration au plus vite. »

.

Albus Dumbledore était mécontent. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été véritablement heureux, mais ces dernières années, son moral se trouvait de plus en plus bas. Les attaques terroristes menées par Lord Voldemort étaient de pire en pire et la situation ressemblait chaque jour un peu plus à une guerre civile. Mais l'école avait toujours était stable, inchangée. Jusqu'à il y a quatre ans, quand un jeune garçon était entré dans la Grande Salle et avait été réparti à Serpentard. Albus avait était particulièrement angoissé par l'arrivée de ce nouveau fourchelang, il avait la même attitude d'élève parfait que Tom Jedusor.

Albus avait mis deux ans avant d'accepter que ce ne fût pas qu'un jeu d'acteur, après que Sirius Black ait été réparti. Le garçon adorait son grand frère. Il l'admirait. Et ce genre d'amour ne pouvait être contrefait. Turais Black était presque distant, poli et de bonne compagnie, mais il créait peu de liens forts avec son entourage.

Sauf avec ses frères, et ceux avec qui ses frères étaient amis.

Turais Black aimait inconditionnellement, protégeait ses frères farouchement. La rumeur courait qu'il avait battu sa cousine plus âgée et son mari en duel quand il avait treize ans. Le fait que le chef de famille, Arcturus, ait condamné l'attitude de Bellatrix i peine deux semaines comme 'allant à l'encontre des obligations familiales' était également intéressant. Turais Black avait changé l'école, mais Albus n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était en mieux. Mais il était certain d'une chose. Ça ne lui plaisait pas.

« Nous pourrions faire ça dans la matinée, je suis certain que Mr Black serait d'accord pour attendre que j'inspecte la Chambre… »

« Ne soyez pas ridicule Albus, » Slughorn donna une tape sur l'épaule de Black, qui faillit trébucher à cause du geste inattendu. Deux représentants du Ministère se tenaient derrière lui, ainsi que la nouvelle journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier, Rita Skeeter.

« Le garçon connait l'endroit depuis sa deuxième année, je suis certain que les lieux sont sûrs. Et Turais ici présent est un sorcier plus que capable. Avec vous en plus, même si nous rencontrons un problème, ce dont je doute fortement, tout se passera bien. Allons y. »

« Attendez Professeur, » minauda Rita, ses doigts pareils à des serres de rapace attrapant Turais par l'épaule. Le garçon tourna ses yeux gris sur la femme, le visage vide d'expression alors qu'il regardait tour à tour la vilaine main et la femme à qui elle appartenait. La reporter ne desserra pas sa poigne pour autant.

« Je veux juste une interview avec notre petit explorateur ici présent. Vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, n'est-ce pas Mr Black ? »

Puis le garçon sourit, d'un sourire de prédateur qui sembla déstabiliser Rita l'espace d'une seconde.

« Bien sûr que non. »

.

Quand Rita revint, elle avait sur le visage une expression des plus curieuses, comme celle qu'un élève aurait s'il allait passer son examen de sortilège pour les BUSE, puis se rendait compte qu'il avait été remplacé par un examen d'Alchimie pour les ASPIC à la place. Comme si elle ne s'était pas préparée pour ce qui l'attendait et se demandait à présent comment elle allait annoncer cette mauvaise note à ses parents.

Turais Black ne semblait pas différent, il les conduisit aux toilettes du deuxième étage, où une tragédie s'était produite trente ans plus tôt. L'héritier Black avait salué la pauvre Mimi, l'ancienne Serdaigle lui rendit un sourire espiègle et envoya un baiser au garçon. Turais Black ne s'était de toute évidence pas seulement contenter de charmer les autres élèves et le personnel de l'école. Un sifflement en fourchelang et les lavabos s'écartèrent. Et dire que le meurtre avait eu lieu pile à l'entrée de la Chambre.

« Et vous dites que vous avez trouver un Basilic mort dans la Chambre ? » demanda une des représentants du Ministère et Albus grimaça. Attendez, mort ?

« Oui, j'ai conservé les restes dans une chambre forte à la banque des gobelins et je ne tolérerai aucune forme de pression pour vous en laisser l'accès. Si ça vous pose problème, vous pouvez toujours vous plaindre auprès des gobelins. »

« Attendez une minute Mr Black ! Ce Basilic… »

« Je crois me souvenir que d'après la loi si l'endroit découvert est vieux de plus de trois cents ans, alors tout ce qui s'y trouve appartient à celui qui l'a découvert. Vos lois Mr Wardson. Je ne fais que les respecter. »

Le représentant du Ministère grogna, croisant les bras et fusillant du regard l'héritier Black. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient le corriger. En tant qu'héritier d'une Ancienne et Noble Maison, le garçon avait probablement dû lire les textes de loi de long en large avant de leur montrer sa découverte, Albus était prêt à parier que c'était la raison pour laquelle le garçon avait attendu aussi longtemps.

« Je veux bien vous montrer la pièce des tapisseries et la salle principale. La bibliothèque ne vous sera d'aucune utilité puisque tous les ouvrages sont en fourchelang. Enfin, à part le livre répertoriant toutes les dépenses de Poudlard. Je suppose que vous pouvais prendre celui-là. Je suis encore en train de faire le tri dans les livres et il y a plusieurs pièces dont je n'ai pas encore trouvé les mots de passe. »

Albus soupira. Quand Turais Black avait été envoyé à Serpentard et s'était avéré être un fourchelang , il avait su que le garçon serait un vrai casse-tête. Il n'avait pas réalisé l'ampleur que prendrait ce casse-tête en grandissant.

Mais en tant que fourchelang il avait une valeur inestimable contre Voldemort, il avait besoin d'avoir le garçon de son côté contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, donc il entrerait dans le jeu du garçon, le poussant subtilement vers le bon côté.

Ils avaient peut être encore une chance dans cette guerre après tout.


	12. Un changement évident

**Chapitre 11**

 **Un changement évident**

Bartemius Croupton Jr, mais que tout le monde appelait Barty, était content. Très content même. C'était enfin, enfin, sa première année à Poudlard, et il attendait ce moment depuis des années. Certes son père lui avait répété qu'il devait obtenir les meilleures notes possibles, être un fils exemplaire, mais sa mère lui avait juste dit de se faire des amis et d'être heureux.

Il n'y avait rien au monde que Bartemius Croupton Jr aimait plus que sa mère. Elle était toujours, toujours présente. Elle le réconfortait quand il faisait des cauchemars, lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait sur les Runes Anciennes, dont elle était spécialiste, et Barty ferait de son mieux pour la rendre heureuse. Il lui avait fait un câlin d'adieu à la gare, parce que son père devait partir travailler, bien que le train ne parte pas avant encore vingt minutes. Sa mère avait agité la main en signe d'adieu après lui avoir embrasser le front et Barty avait pris une grande inspiration et avait tourné les talons, prêt à monter à bord du train.

Mais sa malle s'était coincée sur les marches du train.

Laissant échapper un cri de surprise, Barty tira violemment, mais la malle refusa de bouger et resta coincée. Grimaçant, Barty tordit la poignée dans tous les sens, déterminé à libérer la malle, pour la dégager du passage.

« Besoin d'un coup de main ? »

Avant que Barty puisse répondre, sa malle fut soulevée par son autre extrémité, faisant presque tomber à la renverse le jeune héritier Croupton. Soufflant sur une mèche de cheveux blonds tombée dans ses yeux, Barty leva le regard et se figea. Le garçon qui l'avait aidé était de toute évidence plus vieux que lui, peut être un cinquième ou sixième année, habillé avec l'uniforme de Serpentard, un badge de préfet accroché sur son torse. Ses cheveux noirs étaient relevés dans une sorte de petit chignon, quelques mèches s'en échappaient et encadraient son visage.

« Tu as déjà un siège ? » demanda le garçon, prenant sa baguette et l'agitant en direction de la malle. Instantanément, la malle de Barty se mit à s'élever dans les airs, flottant doucement derrière lui.

Clignant des yeux sous l'effet de la surprise, Barty secoua la tête, laissant le garçon plus âgé, un préfet, le conduire le long du couloir du train avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un compartiment vide. Sa malle alla se ranger dans le filet à bagage et Barty se tourna pour regarder le garçon.

« Bartemius Croupton Jr, héritier de la Noble Maison des Croupton. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Barty. »

« Turais Black, héritier de la Très Ancienne et Très Noble Maison des Black. Turais fera l'affaire. » Il connaissait ce nom !

« Je me souviens du jour où on s'est rencontré ! Au bal des Parkinson… » Barty laissa sa phrase en suspend, essayant de ne pas trop rougir. Son père ne s'était jamais plus mêlé à ces gens, plus depuis que le garçon qui se tenait devant lui avait montré qu'il était fourchelang et donc, d'après son père, adepte de la magie noire.

Mais Barty ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon.

Le garçon avait eu la gentillesse de l'aider, et il y a un an il était en première page après avoir découvert la Chambre des Secrets. Apparemment, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'avait pas apprécié, et avait lancé plusieurs attaques suite à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Puis il était réapparu dans les journaux à nouveau cet été pour avoir explosé les records à tous ses examens. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis Octavius Lavin, qui avait passé l'équivalent des BUSE en 1758, un sang-mêlé.

« Tu as battu le record des BUSE ! Tu as même battu ce Octavius ! »

Turais Black fit un sourire étrange, mordillant sa lèvre l'espace d'une seconde.

« Oui, j'ai… lu à propos de la vie d'Octavius. Elle était plutôt… mouvementée. Tu es en première année Barty ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu es nerveux ? »

Barty se trémoussa légèrement, s'asseyant une fois que Turais Black se soit installé également, les jambes croisées tandis que ses yeux gris le surveillaient, comme si le garçon cherchait quelque chose en particulier.

« Oui, plutôt. Je crois que j'aimerai bien être à Serpentard. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est une maison pour les ambitieux. J'aurai les meilleures BUSE et les meilleures ASPIC de ma promo. »

Turais Black sourit, juste au moment où la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et un autre garçon ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau au préfet entra, trainant sa malle derrière lui.

« Turais, Sirius a utilisé une sorte de potion expérimentale pour changer les couleurs sur mère. Elle ressemble à un arc-en-ciel. »

« Énorme, » Turais bondit de son siège, ébouriffa les cheveux de l'autre garçon et se dirigea vers la porte du compartiment.

« Oh et Barty, même si tu ne vas pas à Serpentard, je t'aiderai. »

Et le garçon disparut.

L'autre garçon, Regulus Black, se présenta comme étant en deuxième année à Serpentard, c'était le petit frère du garçon qui lui avait donné un coup de main. C'était l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard, impressionnant étant donné qu'il entrait à peine en deuxième année.

Et à la fin du voyage en train, Barty était heureux de pouvoir dire qu'il s'était fait son premier ami.

.

Observant la répartition depuis son siège à la table des Serpentard, Harry soupira doucement, passant sa main dans son cou.

Sa volonté avait été mise à rude épreuve, rester en spectateur à Poudlard et regarder des visages familiers défiler, voir les gens avant que leurs actions fassent d'eux les sorciers et les sorcières qu'ils connaissaient. C'était tellement étrange, de voir ses parents se tourner autour, de voir Lily et Rogue, non, Lily et Severus être meilleurs amis. D'avoir quasiment élevé Sirius et Regulus, d'avoir jouer le rôle qui n'était pas taillé ni pour Walburga, ni pour Orion qui était beaucoup trop sur ses gardes.

Oh, leur père les aimait, mais il était tellement mal à l'aise en leur présence. Il ne savait pas comment gérer Regulus et sa curiosité permanente pour tout ce qui l'entourait, ou Sirius et son attitude entêtée. Sirius…

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry se massa les tempes alors que les premières années étaient guidés à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle.

Ces dernières années il avait emmené ses deux frères camper une semaine tous les étés. Mais le cadet des enfants Black avait refusé de venir cette année, parce qu'il préférait aller s'amuser avec James, Remus et Peter. Harry avait du demander à Orion d'intervenir, qui avait menacé de commencé à s'intéresser aux promesses de mariage si Sirius ne se reprenait pas en main.

Non pas qu'Orion lui ferait une chose pareille. Arcturus avait fait ça à Orion, et bien qu'il soit heureux avec Walburga, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait faire la même chose à ses fils. Leur père préférait les laisser trouver eux-mêmes leur épouse, du moment qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme respectable.

Ce n'était la première fois que Harry vivait une existence où ses parents faisaient pression sur lui pour qu'il fasse un bon mariage, mais il faisait comme il l'entendait. S'il trouvait une femme qu'il aimait, il restait avec elle. S'il n'en trouvait pas, il n'en trouvait pas.

Non pas que tout ceci importe à Sirius qui ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis la semaine de camping. Il savait que ça ne prendrait pas longtemps avant que l'affaire éclate, probablement dans l'endroit le plus public possible, mais il s'en inquièterait le moment venu.

« Croupton, Bartemius. »

Levant les yeux en direction du petit première année, Harry souleva un sourcil curieux.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changées depuis son arrivée à l'école, du moins c'est ce qu'il aimait à penser. Des personnes qui avaient été des Mangemorts notoires trouvaient à présent de bons emplois et n'avaient pas les mêmes fréquentations. Même Eliott Greengrass, connu pour être neutre auparavant, s'était enrôlé pour devenir Auror et combattre les attaques terroristes de Voldemort. Il avait donc un impact certain.

Et ce Bartemius Croupton Jr n'était pas celui qu'il avait connu.

C'était un garçon de onze ans innocent, tout comme Peter l'était la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré dans cette nouvelle vie. Donc il s'abstiendrait de former une opinion à son sujet pour le moment. Il savait que Barty s'était tourné vers Voldemort parce qu'il lui avait accordé son attention contrairement à son père. Donc peut-être pourrait-il aider le garçon. Il y arrivait bien avec Severus Rogue, alors Barty ne devrait pas être un cas trop difficile.

« Serpentard ! »

Harry applaudit, assis à côté du cadet des frères Lestrange. L'autre adolescent ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire de son amitié, mais ne semblait pas non plus avoir l'ambition de gagner une place parmi les mangemorts de Voldemort. Là encore, étant donné que Harry aimait laisser courir l'idée d'une 'théorie du complot' concernant la véritable identité de Voldemort, le garçon était sûrement revenu sur son choix.

Peut-être même que le nom Lestrange survivrait cette fois.

.

« Bien alors, bienvenus à Serpentard, » claquant des mains, Harry observa les nouveaux premières années et leur sourit. Ils étaient tellement petits qu'ils en devenaient presque mignons. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il avait obtenu le travail idéal à Poudlard, il adorait guider les petits nouveaux.

« Mon nom est Turais Black pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je suis le préfet de sixième année de notre charmante Maison. Je vous guiderai entre vos différentes salles de classes pendant la première semaine de cours, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à les poser. »

« Est-ce que tu es vraiment un fourchelang ? »

S'interrompant dans son discours, Harry posa les yeux sur la source de la voix, qui appartenait à une petite fille qui ressemblait un peu à Pansy Parkinson. Du moins, au souvenir flou qu'il avait de son visage. Sauf que cette fille était blonde. Probablement quelqu'un de sa famille.

« Oui en effet. Bon, Serpentard est une maison connue pour être futée et ambitieuse. Ça ne vous donne pas le droit d'embêter le premier Poufsouffle que vous croiserez, même si la rumeur voudrait vous faire croire le contraire. Je déteste le harcèlement, et le Professeur Slughorn me donne presque carte blanche concernant les punitions de ceux qui seront attrapés en train d'embêter un de leur camarade. Et n'allez pas imaginer que si vous ne vous faites pas attraper sur le coup, vous vous en sortirez. Parce que je vous trouverai. Demandez à n'importe qui ici et ils vous le confirmeront. Étant la maison la plus ambitieuse, notre tête de maison attend de vous un bon travail en classe, et une bonne attention en cours. Faites vos devoirs et n'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide. »

Une autre main se leva et Harry retint un soupire quand il fut à nouveau interrompu.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as trouvé la Chambre des Secrets ? » Tous les premières années semblèrent dresser l'oreille et Harry résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Oui je l'ai trouvé. Non, il n'y a pas de fantôme de Salazar Serpentard à l'intérieur, oui, je vous y emmènerai tous, non, pas tout de suite. »

« Alors quand ? »

« Je ferai une visite guidée le deuxième samedi après le début des cours pour tous les premières années qui veulent venir. Bon vos dortoirs sont au pied des escaliers, je vous donne donc rendez-vous ici à sept heures et demie demain matin pour vous conduire jusqu'à la Grande Salle. »

Alors que les premières années se dispersaient, Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux après les avoir détachés, soupirant de soulagement. Être si proche de sa propre époque commençait à l'atteindre à nouveau.


	13. L'absence de Turais

**Time To Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is**

 **XX**

 **Chapitre 12**

 **L'absence de Turais**

 **XX**

Regulus courrait aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Barty était à côté de lui, déjà hors d'haleine. Ce qui était compréhensible, parce que le garçon blond était venu en courant pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, il avait déjà fait le même trajet dans l'autre sens.

Dérapant dans un tournant, Regulus monta les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre. Le jour où il repenserait à ce moment, il serait ahuri par sa soudaine pointe de vitesse, il en était certain. Mais à cet instant il avait de plus gros problèmes à en croire Barty.

Au cours du mois qui s'était écoulé, tous les deux s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Regulus aimait bien Barty. Même s'il n'avait pas de frères et sœurs, Barty avait toujours le sentiment de ne pas recevoir suffisamment d'attention de la part de son père. Et la mère de Regulus était si souvent en conflit avec Turais ou Sirius qu'elle en oubliait presque qu'il était là certains jours. Non pas que ça lui importe vraiment. Leur père les aimait, même s'il avait du mal à le montrer.

Et Turais était le meilleur des grands frères. Même Sirius le pensait, bien que le garçon soit à présent en froid avec Turais.

Barty avait admis qu'il aimerait avoir un frère comme Turais, que pendant la courte période qu'il avait déjà passé à Poudlard, il s'était mis à admirer le Serpentard plus âgé. Non pas que ce soit difficile de le faire. Au moins la moitié de l'école admirait Turais, et tout le monde l'appréciait. Enfin, de ce qu'en savait Regulus du moins.

Atteignant le haut des escaliers, Regulus fonça vers la foule, s'apercevant à peine que Barty, sur ses petites jambes de onze ans, peinait à le suivre. Il entendait les voix à présent, fortes et sans aucun doute masculines. Poussant de son chemin deux Poufsouffles, Regulus freina, s'arrêtant tout juste au niveau de la limite invisible qui avait été établie.

Au milieu du cercle d'élèves se tenaient ses deux frères, Sirius avec les Maraudeurs derrière lui et Turais qui fronçait les sourcils. Ou plutôt, il grimaçait. Et derrière lui se trouvait ce Serpentard en quatrième année que Potter passait son temps à embêter avec Sirius. Quelque-chose Rogue.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas grandir Sirius ? »

« Je ne peux pas ! Tu ne me laisses même pas la place de grandir ! Tu es toujours sur mon dos et celui de Reggie, c'est comme si tu croyais que je ne pouvais pas me débrouiller tout seul ! J'ai mes propres amis maintenant et tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de les voir ! Je ne suis pas que ton frère et pourtant tu insistes pour me pourrir mon été pour aller faire un petit voyage débile de camping ! »

Regulus gémit.

Il n'y avait rien qui clochait avec la semaine de camping de Turais, au contraire tout était parfait. Il avait fini de leur apprendre comment se transformer en Animagi cette année, ils avaient péché et s'étaient bagarrés dans la boue, et il y avait encore tellement d'autres choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais l'occasion de faire sans ces voyages. Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius disait cela ? Il adorait camper aussi, c'était leur truc ! Juste parce qu'il voulait trainer avec ses amis qu'il voyait déjà toute l'année à l'école ?

Turais avait placé son index et son pouce sur son front, se frottant doucement les tempes comme si les mots de Sirius le faisaient physiquement souffrir. Et pourtant le garçon continua.

« Tu as fait ça toute ma vie ! Toute la vie de Reggie ! Peut être bien qu'on veut que tu nous fiches la paix et que tu nous laisses grandir ! Peut être que je n'ai pas besoin d'un voyage en camping débile parce que je n'ai pas envie de passer autant de temps avec toi ! » C'était un énorme mensonge !

Regulus chérissait tous les moments passés avec Turais, il était presque toujours occupé, et pourtant il insistait toujours pour leur consacrer du temps, à Sirius et à lui, il mettait de côté ce qu'il était en train de faire à la minute où Sirius ou lui avait besoin de son aide ! Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius ne s'en rendait-il pas compte ?

« Tu sais pourquoi j'ai tellement insisté pour aller camper Sirius ? Parce que cette semaine là, la semaine où nous partons de la maison tous les ans, est la semaine où mère assiste toujours, toujours, aux bals des soutiens du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! » Turais hurlait.

Regulus cligna des yeux sous le choc, regardant son frère ainé. Bien que Turais ne tenait pas de baguette, il y avait quand même des étincelles se formant au bout de ses doigts, sa magie tourbillonnant autour de lui. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Turais vraiment, réellement en colère, pas comme ça. Et d'après le choc sur le visage de Sirius, lui non plus.

« Nous partons camper tous les ans parce que je ne veux pas que mère vous traine à l'un de ces bals auxquels le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même se rend. Je ne veux que vous soyez condamnés à la vie de servitude à laquelle mère vous destinait avant même que vous sachiez marcher ! C'est pour ça que je vous ai toujours emmenés, où comme c'était le cas cette année, traînés de force, en pleine nature. Pour que mère et ses amis ne puissent pas vous mettre la main dessus. Ça t'arrive d'être attentif ?! Ces mangemorts tuent des gens pour s'amuser. Ils les torturent. Je ne veux pas que vous les approchiez, et si ça veut dire que je dois vous infantiliser un tout petit peu jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucun risque alors tu peux parier ta magie que c'est ce que je ferais ! »

« Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il se passe dehors ! Tu dis tout le temps que les Black ne s'inclinent pas, à quel point nous devrions être meilleurs mais je ne te vois rien faire pour aider ! Tu continues à répéter qu'il n'est probablement même pas un Sang-pur ! Tu es trop absorbé par tes théories du complot pour faire quoique ce soit ! »

Le silence s'abattit sur le rassemblement d'élèves et Regulus retint son souffle, regardant Turais dont les épaules tremblaient, la tête basse. Barty se tenait à côté de lui et ils échangèrent un regard, incertains quant à la suite des évènements. Sirius poussait Turais dans ses retranchements et Regulus n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

Le benjamin des frères Black savait que la guerre inquiétait Turais, que les murs de sa chambre étaient recouverts d'articles de journaux et d'annotations sur le sujet. Mais que pouvait y faire Turais ? Il n'était qu'un élève, bien qu'il en soit un extrêmement brillant. Turais s'était toujours occupé d'eux, et Regulus ne parvenait pas à l'imaginer faisant autre chose que s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous les deux en sécurité et heureux.

Qu'est-ce que Turais aurait fait de sa vie s'il n'avait pas été un grand frère, s'il avait été enfant unique ? Il ne voyait pas, il n'arrivait pas à associer cette image à son grand frère qui avait toujours, toujours était là.

« Tu as raison. »

L'attention de tout le monde se concentra sur Turais qui avait relevé la tête, passant une main le long de son visage tourmenté.

« Je n'ai pas fait grand chose, je n'ai rien fait à part m'occuper de toi et de Regulus. »

« Messieurs Black ! » Les professeurs semblaient s'être aperçus que quelque chose d'inhabituel se passait, parce que McGonagall, Slughorn et même Dumbledore se dirigeait vers eux, ayant l'air furieux et un peu nerveux.

« Professeur Slughorn, » Turais inclina la tête, tendant la main et quand Slughorn voulut lui rendre son geste, Turais lâcha quelque chose de brillant dans sa paume, « je démissionne. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je démissionne de mon poste de préfet à Serpentard. Et…. En tant qu'élève de Poudlard. J'ai mieux à faire que d'être assis toute la journée à écouter des cours sur des choses que je sais déjà. »

Et sur ce Turais tourna les talons, s'éloignant alors que les élèves s'écartaient devant lui comme le ressac des vagues.

« Monsieur Black ! Revenez ici et arrêtez de dire des inepties ! »

Mais Turais n'en fit rien, au lieu de ça il s'avança jusqu'à un portrait, se mit à siffler, et disparut derrière, on n'entendit que le claquement du tableau se rabattant sur le mur dans le couloir.

McGonagall prit une grande inspiration par le nez avant de souffler.

« Regulus et Sirius Black, venez avec moi immédiatement. »

.

Assis dans le bureau du directeur, Orion Black fixait Albus Dumbledore, son ancien professeur de Métamorphose, et essayait d'assimiler la nouvelle. Walburga était partie visiter sa mère, lui laissant la responsabilité de venir pour parler de Turais. Ou plutôt, comme on venait de lui apprendre, de l'absence de Turais.

Sirius et Regulus, ses deux cadets, étaient assis à côté de lui, et paraissaient tous les deux sous le choc.

« Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par 'nous n'arrivons pas à le trouver' ? » finit par demander Orion, secouant la tête pour essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Son premier-né avait subit ce que la plupart des Sangs-purs considéreraient comme une crise sérieuse. Il avait démissionné, non seulement de son rôle de préfet, mais aussi en tant qu'élève de Poudlard.

Quand est-ce que tout avait dérapé ? Le garçon avait décroché les meilleurs résultats de BUSE jamais obtenus, il avait été égal à lui-même durant l'été, bien qu'un peu contrarié par le fait que Sirius l'ignore. Il n'avait montré aucun signe de dépression, il était probablement l'héritier Black le plus sain depuis des décennies.

« Turais Black a quitté le couloir du deuxième étage par un portrait en utilisant le fourchelang, et même moi je n'ai pas pu l'ouvrir en tant que directeur. Dix minutes après la dispute entre le jeune Sirius et Turais, les barrières de protection m'ont informé qu'il n'était plus à Poudlard. Sa malle a disparu, ainsi que tous ses effets personnels. Tout ce qu'il reste c'est l'uniforme qu'il portait hier que les elfes de maison avaient pris pour laver. »

Orion fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour deviner ce que Turais avait fait. Il était parti, disant qu'il avait mieux à faire qu'apprendre des choses qu'il connaissait déjà, et s'était envolé. Certes son fils était brillant, certes il était incroyablement intelligent et indépendant. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter la vraie vie. N'est-ce pas ?

« J'ai essayé de localiser le garçon grâce à un cheveu trouvé sur les vêtements qu'il a laissé, mais il semble s'être protégé de tous les sorts de localisation. La seule chose que je n'ai pas encore essayée c'est de le chercher grâce à son sang. » Orion en avait un échantillon à la maison, il essaierait donc avec ça à la seconde où il rentrerait.

« Je vais le chercher, » murmura Orion, se levant, bien que ça n'amoindrisse pas le flot de pensées qui tourbillonnait dans son esprit.

« Sirius, Regulus. Par Salazar, évitez les ennuis jusqu'à ce que je trouve Turais. » Ses fils acquiescèrent bêtement, une expression confuse sur leur visage, qui reflétaient probablement la sienne.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas avant d'être rentré chez lui et de voir son sort de localisation par le sang échouer qu'Orion ne sentit la panique s'emparer de lui. Turais se promenait quelque part en Angleterre et aucun sort de localisation ne fonctionnait.

Il savait seulement que le garçon était vivant car un sort de magie extrêmement noire le lui confirmait.

Frottant ses tempes, Orion soupira.

Comment allait-il annoncer la nouvelle à son père ?

 **XX**

 **Et voilà Turais parti! Vous l'aviez vu venir?**

 **Je posterai sûrement le prochaine chapitre d'ici la fin de la semaine**


	14. Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas

**Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is**

 **xxxx**

 **Chapitre 13**

 **Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas**

xxxx

 _Turais,_

 _Où es-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Sirius ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit, j'en suis sûr. Je sais que tu es très, très doué pour la magie, et que tu es le meilleur élève que Poudlard n'ait vu depuis des lustres. Mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de t'enfuir pour aller faire je ne sais quoi !_

 _Tu me manques, tu es sensé être à Poudlard avec Sirius et moi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas déjà revenu ? Pourquoi as-tu emmené ta malle ? Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, tu es mon grand frère et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu étais blessé. Reviens s'il-te-plaît._

 _-Regulus_

 _._

 _Un élève de Poudlard file à l'anglaise !_

Par Rita Skeeter

 _Chers lecteurs, je suis certaine que vous avez déjà entendu parler de Turais Rigel Black, n'est-ce pas ? Non ? Alors laissez-moi l'honneur de vous rappelez de qui il s'agit. Turais Rigel Black, seize ans et héritier de la Très Ancienne et Très Noble Maison des Black. Il a découvert la légendaire Chambre des Secrets, que votre dévouée reporter a eu la chance d'explorer parmi les premiers. Connu pour avoir explosé tous les records lors des derniers examens de BUSE, qui lui ont permis de retourner triomphalement parmi les siens avec les meilleurs résultats obtenus en plus d'un siècle, encore meilleurs que les notes du directeur actuel de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. Il s'agit donc d'un jeune homme de haut-vol, sans aucun doute destiné à de grandes choses._

 _Du moins, c'est ce que nous pensions._

 _J'ai été informée par une source de confiance que l'héritier Black, pourtant si parfait, était sous le coup d'une sorte de petite crise existentielle. Après une joute oratoire avec son frère cadet, Sirius Orion Black, Turais Black aurait déclaré que non seulement il connaissait déjà l'ensemble du cursus de Poudlard, mais que de plus, son temps serait mieux employé ailleurs. Il a ensuite quitté l'enceinte de l'école, avec sa malle et tous ses effets personnels, et n'a plus donné signes de vie depuis son départ il y a trois jours._

 _S'agit-il là d'un génie ayant fini par atteindre les limites de l'ennui, est-ce le signe que notre meilleure école n'a rien a offrir à ses élèves les plus émérites ? Ou est-ce le signe que le poids de ses devoirs (Héritier de la Maison Black, Préfet de Serpentard et élève prodige adoré de tous) a eu raison de Turais Black ? Est-ce une bonne chose de mettre autant de pression sur les plus jeunes membres de notre société ? Ou peut-être que Turais Black est entré en contact avec un artefact douteux lors de son exploration de la fameuse Chambre de Serpentard ? Qui peut dire pour sûr ?_

 _Ce dont nous sommes sûrs cependant, c'est que nous réentendrons parler de cette histoire. Car je continuerai à chercher des réponses. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien pousser un enfant à quitter le confort du lieu le plus sûr de Grande-Bretagne' ?_

 _Je vous invite à rester à l'affût des développements excitants à venir._

.

 _Reggie,_

 _Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Mais Sirius avait raison. Je ne fais rien de productif en me tournant les pouces à Poudlard, je connais déjà l'ensemble du contenu des cours et je perds mon temps. Je suppose que tu as lu les journaux aujourd'hui ? Ou hier, qui sait quel jour tu lieras cette lettre. Enfin bref, la première page ? Vraiment ? Il ne devait pas se passer grand chose côté actualité ce jour là. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait une guerre à propos de laquelle les journalistes devraient nous tenir informer. Mais non, un élève s'échappant de Poudlard est tellement plus intéressant apparemment. Enfin ce que le lecteur veut, le lecteur obtient. Bien que je considère qu'être le sujet d'un article et une grande invasion de la vie privée._

 _Où suis-je en ce moment ? Je ne peux rien dire. Je dirais simplement que je suis passé par un petit village appelé Little Hangleton. Je suis à la recherche d'une chose, de plusieurs choses en fait, qui pourrait être très utiles pour mettre fin à la guerre. Je ne suis sûr de l'emplacement que de deux de ces choses cependant, pour les autres je vais vraiment devoir les chercher pour les trouver, d'où mes allers-venus à travers tout le pays. Tant qu'on ne m'attrape pas, je n'aurais pas à payer l'amande de transplanage sans permis._

 _À ce propos, s'il-te-plaît détruis cette lettre/preuve une fois que tu l'as lu. Avec le nombre de fois où j'ai transplané à présent, je devrais probablement verser l'intégralité de mon compte épargne pour payer les amendes._

 _Pourquoi je suis parti ?_

 _Parce que Sirius a raison, je ne fais rien de bien en restant assis à apprendre des choses que je sais déjà. Je peux faire tellement plus de là où je suis maintenant, et tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de me faire confiance à ce sujet. Je ne vous ai jamais menti, à Sirius ou à toi, donc tu sais que je dis la vérité quand je dis que je reviendrai à la maison. Mais ce ne sera pas avant que j'ai accompli ce que j'ai besoin de faire. J'étais tellement heureux d'avoir des petits frères dont je pouvais m'occuper que j'en ai oublié le reste du monde, j'ai essayé de l'ignorer._

 _Mais je ne peux plus faire ça, je n'arrive pas à trouver la volonté pour continuer._

 _Je vais arrêter les Mangemorts et Voldemort. Je ne peux pas vous permettre, Sirius et toi, d'être diplômés et vous laisser affronter ça. Il se peut que je sois un peu malmené, mais je vivrai._

 _C'est une promesse._

 _-Turais_

.

« Il fait quoi ?! »

À la seconde où il avait vu la chouette de Turais descendre du toit, Sirius était littéralement passé par dessus la table des Serdaigles pour rejoindre celle des Serpentards, marchant accidentellement dans un bol de porridge au passage, puis sautant sur son frère et la chouette pour tenter de leur arracher la lettre des mains. Il avait absolument besoin de nouvelles.

Ça faisait à présent cinq jours, cinq jours que Turais et lui s'étaient battus, cinq jours que le garçon avait quitté Poudlard sans laisser de traces. Il savait que Regulus et leur père avaient écrit à Turais, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire de même. Il se sentait coupable.

Non, plus que coupable, il n'y avait pas de mots assez forts pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. James avait essayé de le réconforter, tout comme Peter et Remus, mais Sirius ne pouvait pas rester les bras ballants. Son frère, son grand frère était en cavale à travers tout le Royaume-Uni à faire Merlin seul sait quoi. Tout ça parce que Sirius lui avait crié dessus, avait été immature et borné et incapable de voir ce qui était sous ses yeux.

Les voyages en camping étaient destinés à les protéger.

Turais l'avait protégé toute sa vie, s'était dressé contre leur famille pour lui et Regulus. Et il avait été sacrément égoïste quand il avait exigé que Turais lui donne de l'espace.

Eh bien de l'espace il en avait, l'ainé des Black n'était même plus dans le même bâtiment à présent. Il parcourait le pays dans l'espoir de venir à bout d'une quête folle qu'il s'était lui-même fixé. Et tout était de sa faute.

« Messieurs Black. Ai-je raison de croire qu'il s'agit là d'une lettre de votre frère ainé ? »

Regulus serra la lettre qu'ils avaient tous les deux lu contre son torse, fusillant le directeur du regard. Sirius fronça aussi les sourcils se rapprochant de Regulus et s'interposant entre le vieux sorcier et son petit frère.

« Vous avez raison. Bien que je ne vois pas pourquoi Reggie devrait partager ses correspondances privées avec qui que ce soit. » Gronda Sirius, croisant les bras. Turais tenait tête à n'importe qui quand il s'agissait de les défendre. Turais avait regardé leur mère les yeux dans les yeux depuis son plus jeune âge et lui avait dit non. Si Turais pouvait le faire, alors Sirius aussi.

« Préfèreriez-vous peut-être discuter de ce que vous a dit votre frère ainé pour que nous puissions intensifier nos efforts pour le ramener chez vous ? »

Sirius grimaça, mais il ne bougea pas. Il n'aimait peut être pas le fait que Turais soit parti du jour au lendemain, mais c'était le choix de Turais. Il savait toujours ce qu'il faisait, Turais avait toujours le contrôle de la situation, et cette fois-ci ne serait pas différente. De plus, si Dumbledore lisait cette lettre, alors le compte de Turais serait vidé pour payer des frais de transplanage plus vite que mère pouvait dire 'sang-de-bourbe'.

« Non, » marmonna Regulus, ses doigts se resserrant sur le parchemin alors qu'il se levait, sans aucun doute pour tenter d'ignorer le silence pesant autour d'eux.

« Mr. Black… »

« Je croyais que le courrier personnel devait rester personnel, monsieur le directeur. »

Sirius faillit rester bouche-bée.

Rogue avait levé les yeux de son journal, relevant un sourcil alors qu'il parlait au vieil homme. Turais s'était toujours montré gentil avec le bâtard graisseux, mais Sirius n'avait encore jamais vu le garçon aider son frère en retour.

« Très juste, » marmonna Rabastan Lestrange assis un peu plus loin à la table, à l'instant même où Regulus mettait le feu au parchemin, tout comme Turais lui avait demandé de faire.

« Bien sûr Mr. Rogue, Mr. Lestrange. » Et Dumbledore s'éloigna.

Fronçant les sourcils, Sirius se laissa tomber à un siège à côté de Regulus, tirant son petit frère vers lui pour lui faire un câlin.

« Allez Reggie, nous devons écrire à notre grand frère, tu peux m'aider à lui présenter mes plus plates excuses. »

 **xxxxx**

 **Et voilaa! Merci encore pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, beaucoup d'entre vous en voulait à Sirius pour son comportement, il présentera ses excuses à Turais au prochain chapitre!**

 **À la semaine prochaine!**


	15. Lisez tout à son sujet

**XXX**

 **Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is**

 **XXX**

 **Chapitre 14**

 **Lisez tout à son sujet**

 **XXX**

 _Turais,_

 _Je sais que j'ai été un frère pitoyable, et j'en suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ces choses. Tu nous protèges toujours Reggie et moi. Tu l'as toujours fait. J'étais juste trop absorbé par le fait d'avoir des amis et tu sais que j'aime passer du temps avec le reste des Maraudeurs._

 _Mais ce ne sont pas mes frères. Presque, mais pas tout à fait. Reggie et toi êtes mes frères._

 _Merde, je ne suis pas doué pour parler de mes sentiments, ça a toujours été ton truc. Tu nous as protégé depuis notre naissance, mais tu n'as plus besoin de le faire à présent. S'il-te-plaît, reviens à Poudlard, tu me manques trop. Je n'arrive même plus à me moquer de Rogue. Tu te rends compte, de Rogue. Même pas un surnom ridicule._

 _Donc reviens, s'il-te-plaît ?_

 _-Sirius_

.

 _Aussi noir que son nom ?_

Par Rita Skeeter

 _Ayant l'immense plaisir de rencontrer Turais Black auparavant, je peux confirmer plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, le garçon est talentueux, presque trop. Les sortilèges que je l'ai vu lancer étaient toujours informulés et réalisés sans mouvement de baguette, pourtant chacun d'entre eux étaient exécutés à la perfection, à chaque fois. Deuxièmement, le garçon est charmant. Très plaisant. C'est un jeune homme brillant, et j'étais certainement inquiète lorsque j'écrivais à propos de sa fuite de Poudlard. En effet, lorsque nous nous étions rencontrés, c'était un jeune homme intelligent dont les seules ambitions à ce moment-là semblaient tourner autour de sa famille. Protéger ses deux petits frères. Il m'avait dit que c'était tout ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Ce qui, pour nos forces d'Aurors, paraît être une très bonne chose._

 _Car tôt ce matin, le bureau des Aurors a reçu un appel les informant que les terroristes connus sous le nom de 'Mangemorts' s'étaient attaqués en nombre au village moldu de Barmston dans l'East Yorkshire. Comme vous le savez mes chers lecteurs, ces Mangemorts se sont récemment mis à s'en prendre aux moldus et ceux nés avec du sang moldu sans distinction, proclamant l'idée que le rôle des Sang-Purs est de régner sur la société._

 _Comme toujours, nos vaillants Aurors ce sont immédiatement déployés, transplanant sur les lieux et s'attendant à trouver le triste spectacle habituel. Des maisons en feu, des corps sur le sol et du sang répandu sur l'herbe._

 _À la place, ils découvrirent seize Mangemorts capturés, tous avec la main droite tranchée. Attachés tous ensemble dos à dos les uns aux autres et incapables de bouger, de toute évidence sous l'emprise du sortilège de stupéfixion. Curieuse comme à mon habitude, et avide de découvrir la vérité, j'ai approché une sorcière née-moldu Amy Meyers, âgée de 79 ans, dans l'espoir d'obtenir des réponses._

 _« C'était horrible. Bien sûr je lis à propos de ces attaques dans la Gazette, mais je ne pensais pas que l'une d'entre elles aurait lieu sur le pas de ma porte. Je ne suis plus toute jeune, mais j'étais déterminée à défendre mon village. Pourtant au moment où je suis arrivée à l'endroit de l'attaque, prête à me servir de ma baguette si besoin, trois de ces Mangemorts avaient déjà été maîtrisés. Et puis je l'ai vu. Au début j'ai cru que c'était un Auror, tellement ses mouvements étaient fluides. Pas une fois il n'a engagé le combat avec les Mangemorts, protégeant seulement les moldus dans le village. Mais à la seconde où l'un d'entre eux entamait un duel avec lui, l'Auror leur jetait une série de sortilèges avant de trancher la main tenant leur baguette, puis il passait à un autre attaquant après avoir attaché son opposant. Il a affronté quatre des ces monstres en même temps et s'en est sorti avec tout juste une coupure sur le bras. Il a mis fin à leur attaque si rapidement que j'ai eu du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'est que quand il s'est approché de moi pour me demander le journal que je me suis aperçue que ce n'était pas un Auror, mais un garçon qui ne devait sûrement même pas encore être sorti de Poudlard. »_

 _Oui, vous avez bien lu chers lecteurs. Un mystérieux garçon sorti de nul part et mettant fin à une attaque de Mangemort à lui seul ?_

 _« Eh bien, » a continué Mme Meyers, « ce n'est qu'au moment où je lui ai tendu le journal en question, quelque peu déconcertée par son étrange requête, que je l'ai reconnu. Parce qu'il était en premier page il y a quelques jours à peine. Il est parti avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter, mais c'était ce fugueur de Poudlard, Turais Black. Il était tout-à-fait incroyable, et tellement poli quand il m'a adressé la parole que je suis certaine qu'il n'était pas sous l'effet d'un enchantement. S'il y avait plus de jeunes gens comme lui, alors peut qu'il n'y aurait pas de guerre. »_

 _Oui chers lecteurs, le mystérieux héros de l'attaque de Mangemorts à Barmston n'était autre que Turais Rigel Black. De toute évidence, lorsque Mr. Black disait qu'il avait des choses plus importantes à faire que de jouer les élèves à Poudlard, il était plutôt sérieux. Tandis que nos forces de l'ordre n'ont toujours pas trouvé de moyens efficaces pour lutter contre les attaques de Mangemorts, menées par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, le jeune héritier Black lui semble avoir trouver la solution. Que penser de nos forces de l'ordre quand un enfant de seize ans, peu importe à quel point il est doué, peut faire du meilleur travail ?_

 _Nos vaillants Aurors ont tout de même pu révéler cette information à la Gazette : « La nuit dernière à 1h29 du matin une attaque de Mangemorts a eu lieu à Barmston, East Yorkshire, mais a été stoppée par un justicier anonyme. Ledit justicier a tranché la main droite de chacun des Mangemorts présents, et a placé un maléfice inconnu sur les blessures empêchant le rattachement correct du membre en fonction du degré d'utilisation de magie noir pratiquée par le propriétaire du membre en question. Si vous avez des informations à propos de l'attaque, nous vous prions de bien vouloir contacter le Bureau des Aurors au Ministère de la Magie. »_

 _Eh bien, je ne sais pas vous mais je me sens quelque peu dépassée. Voilà un jeune homme qui ne semble pas seulement capable, mais volontaire pour défendre les plus faibles et qui a déjà un poids sur l'effort de guerre contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Et j'attends, prête à vous tenir informer de ses prochaines actions avec impatience._

 _Si vous prévoyez de poursuivre cette voie Turais Black, je prie que vous restiez sain et sauf._

 _._

 _L'Ater Umbra_

Par Rita Skeeter

 _Comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent, la Gazette du Sorcier vous a diligemment tenu informés sur Turais Rigel Black, héritier de la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Blacks, et ses activités depuis un mois. Il s'est écoulé cinq semaines depuis que le Serpentard de sixième année a renoncé à son poste de préfet et à son statut d'étudiant à Poudlard, quittant à grand fracas l'enceinte de l'école. Depuis, sa famille inquiète et les Aurors ont essayé de mettre la main sur le garçon, et le jeune Turais Black leur a échappé avec une grâce enviable._

 _Le garçon a tout d'abord refait surface lors de l'attaque de Mangemorts à Barmston, où l'on raconte qu'il serait venu à bout, à lui seul, de seize Mangemorts, leur tranchant la main droite après coup. À ce jour, seule l'une de ces mains à pu être rattachée avec succès. Il s'est avéré que tout ceux capturés portaient la marque des ténèbres sur leur avant-bras gauche, et tous ont été condamnés à la prison d'Azkaban._

 _Depuis, il a été repéré sur les lieux de six autres attaques de Mangemorts, la plus récente étant l'attaque de Godric's Hollow, au cours de laquelle Rodolphus Lestrange a été retrouvé par les Aurors, comme à chaque fois avec la main tranchée. Les témoins parlent d'un duel entre Lestrange et Black, au cours duquel le premier est devenu de plus en plus enragé au point d'utiliser des Sortilèges de la Mort. Heureusement Balck, ou l'Ater Umbra comme le surnomme désormais la population, a pu éviter tous les Sortilèges et échapper à tous les sorts potentiellement mortels en se servant des gravas autour de lui. Puis, tout en ironie, Black a attiré tous les serpents des environs, ce qui a permis la capture de Lestrange, un présumé membre éminent au sein des Mangemorts._

 _Comme à chaque fois que ce jeune héro est venu en aide à sa patrie, Black s'était envolé avant que les Aurors n'arrivent sur les lieux, laissant derrière lui des Mangemorts vaincus et des citoyens reconnaissants. Fait intéressant, Godric's Hollow est également connue comme la ville de naissance d'un homme ayant vaincu un autre Seigneur des Ténèbres, Albus Dumbledore._

 _À la lumière de cette découverte, j'ai retrouvé la plus ancienne habitante du village, Bathilda Tourdesac, qui n'a pas seulement vu l'Ater Umbra en action, mais qui a également eu l'honneur de vivre près d'un jeune Albus Dumbledore et de sa famille. Tourdesac, âgée de 118 ans et auteur d'Une Histoire de la Magie', a déclaré : « J'ai déjà écrit sur l'Histoire bien sûr, mais il y a quelque chose de vraiment magique lorsqu'on assiste à son déroulement. Je connaissais Albus quand il n'était encore qu'un garçon, quand sa famille est venue s'installer à Godric's Hollow. Il n'avait pas les épaules pour se dresser contre un Seigneur des Ténèbres à ses seize ans, bien qu'il soit un garçon brillant. Non il y a quelque chose de très spécial chez ce Turais Black, ça saute aux yeux, et j'ai hâte d'écrire à son sujet dans mon prochain livre. »_

 _Il est certain que Turais Black fera de grandes choses, mais jusqu'où peut-il aller ? A-t-il vraiment une chance contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? J'espère follement que la réponse est oui._

 _._

 _Sirius,_

 _Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir pour quoique ce soit. Que ce soit toi ou Regulus. Vous deux êtes mon monde, mes petits frères. Je mourrais mille fois plutôt que de voir quelque chose vous arriver._

 _Si tu posais la question à père ou mère, ils te diraient que j'étais un enfant bizarre, silencieux avec un impressionnant contrôle sur ma magie. Je me souviens de tout, j'ai eu conscience de moi-même et du monde qui m'entoure très tôt. Et je me souviens m'être assis à côté de ton berceau au matin de Noël et avoir utilisé ma magie pour te réconforter._

 _Je vous ai protégé Reggie et toi depuis votre plus jeune âge, et je ne m'arrêterai jamais de le faire. C'est mon rôle en tant que grand frère de vous protéger, que ce soit contre nos parents ou contre la noirceur de ce monde. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas encore rentrer. Je dois m'occuper des Mangemorts et de Voldemort, je ne peux plus attendre les bras croisés. Je ne peux plus regarder passivement les évènements se dérouler en espérant que vous deux n'ayez jamais à vous battre._

 _Et si ça veut dire que je dois tous les vaincre un à un moi-même alors ainsi soit-il. Tu es mon petit frère, et c'est mon rôle de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger. Et étant donné que je suis plus que capable, alors je peux faire beaucoup pour m'assurer que vous restiez tous les deux sains et saufs. Je te promets que je ne mourrais pas._

 _Prends soin de toi,_

 _-Turais_

 **XXX**

 **Nouveau chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu, je vais essayer d'accélérer le rythme de publication car j'ai peur de manquer de temps une fois l'été terminé.**

 **Le nouveau surnom de Turais signifie "Ombre Noire"**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera à nouveau écrit du PDV d'un perso, fini les articles de Rita!**

 **Merci encore à toutes celles qui postent des reviews, qui follow ou qui mettent en favoris cette histoire! Je vous dit à bientôt**


	16. Parce que tu es de la famille

**XXX**

 **Time to Put Your Galleon Where Your Mouth Is**

 **XXX**

 **Chapitre 15**

 **Parce que tu es de la famille**

XXX

Entrant dans le petit bureau chaleureux qui était à présent le sien, Narcissa Malfoy, encore Narcissa Black il y a peu, se dirigea vers son fauteuil préféré. C'était un petit meuble rembourré, très près du sol avec des coussins dans lesquels elle pouvait s'enfoncer, se lover pendant des heures avec un bon livre avant de s'assoupir doucement. Lucius était sorti gérer les propriétés Malfoy, dont il avait la charge depuis que son père avait succombé à la dragoncelle. Ça avait été des instants très difficiles à traverser, et bien que l'homme avait heureusement survécu suffisamment longtemps pour assister au mariage de Lucius, il n'avait pas tenu jusqu'à leur premier Noël ensemble. Narcissa avait été bouleversée mais s'était promise de rester forte pour son mari en deuil.

Donc, avec toutes ces pensées en tête, il était compréhensible qu'elle ne se soit pas aperçue tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'elle ne l'était plus depuis l'instant où elle était entrée dans le bureau. Ce ne fut pas avant d'être à moitié enfoncée dans les coussins, sa baguette posée sur la petite table à côté d'elle avec un verre de vin rouge du vignoble Malfoy, qu'elle ne vit une silhouette du coin de l'œil.

Sursautant, Narcissa se jeta sur sa baguette, jetant le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit. Le maléfice de sang bouillant, prévisible face à un intrus, fut dévié sans fanfare, la silhouette n'ayant fait aucun mouvement en dehors d'un geste de la main nonchalant. Mais lorsque la lumière émise par le sort éclaira son visage, Narcissa le reconnut.

« Turais. » À sa grande surprise, son cousin le plus âgé était tranquillement assis dans le seul autre fauteuil de la pièce, l'air parfaitement à l'aise, comme si c'était elle l'intrus. Il était en tain de déguster l'un des éclairs que les elfes de maison avaient fait il y a une heure, paraissant bien plus intéressé par la pâtisserie que par elle.

« Cousine, » finit par la saluer Turais après dix secondes interminables pendant lesquelles il avait croquer un autre morceau de choux crémeux, le mastiquant pensivement avant d'enfin l'avaler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Turais ? »

Elle avait toujours aimé l'ainé de ses cousins. Il avait été le parfait héritier Black quand c'était ce qui était exigé de lui, mais il n'avait pas peur de s'interposer pour défendre ses frères. Elle l'admirait, les mesures qu'il avait prises pour protéger ses petits frères étaient ce qu'elle aurait aimé voir Bella faire pour elle. Elle avait été jalouse, mais Turais avait toujours été bon avec elle.

Même quand elle avait épousé Lucius, un homme qu'elle savait que son cousin détestait, il était venu à son mariage pour lui offrir le plus somptueux collier de diamants qu'elle n'ait jamais vu et qu'elle avait porté pour le grand jour. Elle avait prévu de porter le collier de sa grand-mère pour respecter la tradition en portant 'quelque chose de vieux', et elle avait hésité à s'en séparer. Jusqu'à ce que Turais l'informe qu'il avait trouvé le collier dans la Chambre des Secrets, et c'était celui que la plus jeune fille de Salazar Serpentard portait à son propre mariage.

Narcissa s'était mariée en portant le même collier.

Turais avait toujours été ce petit garçon attentionné et adorable. Et en grandissant, il avait gardé son cœur d'enfant. Parfois elle avait le sentiment d'être la plus jeune des deux, bien qu'elle soit de deux ans son ainée.

« Je suis venue te délivrer un message en fait, pour que tu le transmettes à ton mari. Narcissa, tu sais que j'irais jusqu'au bout du monde pour ceux que je considère comme ma famille, et bien que je ne l'apprécie pas, Lucius est ton mari. Cependant, c'est aussi un Mangemort. »

Narcissa eut le souffle coupé.

C'était vrai, Lucius avait rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts à la seconde où il avait terminé sa scolarité, et l'inquiétude la rongeait. Lord Black avait adopté le point de vue de Turais à présent, il été d'accord sur le fait qu'il était mal de suivre un homme qui n'utilisait même pas son véritable nom. Qu'ils avaient besoin des sangs de bourbe, que ça leur plaisent où non. Si Arcturus apprenait que Lucius s'était engagé, Narcissa pouvait être bannie de la famille Black. Comme Bella.

Et elle voulait éviter ça à tout prix.

Elle adorait sa famille, et bien qu'Andromeda marchait sur des œufs depuis son mariage avec le né-moldu, Arcturus avait hésité à renvoyer une autre fille de la Maison des Black aussi tôt. Et l'attente avait payé, Andromeda avait donné naissance à une petite fille en pleine santé. Une métamorphomage. Ça avait été suffisant pour qu'elle ait le droit de rester une Black, même si Arcturus était plus que mécontent de son choix de partenaire. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'insister pour qu'elle ait un deuxième enfant cependant.

« C'est vrai, » concéda Narcissa, parce que honnêtement, il était inutile d'essayer de mentir à Turais. Elle avait toujours soupçonné son cousin d'être un maître legilimens, il en savait trop pour ne pas en être un. Même avec son entrainement d'Occlumency qu'elle avait commencé il y a trois ans, elle n'arrivait pas à le détecter. Mais Turais avait toujours était excellent avec la magie, ce n'était donc pas surprenant.

« Je ne l'aime pas, mais tu es de la famille. Donc je vais lui retirer l'un de ses statuts, c'est à vous deux de choisir lequel. Soit il me laisse faire disparaitre la marque des ténèbres, soit je le fais disparaître en tant qu'époux. »

Elle avait suivit les actualités, elle savait que Turais en était parfaitement capable. Il la battait déjà en duel avant même de commencer Poudlard. Elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à quoique ce soit d'autre. Mais…

« Tu peux faire disparaître la marque des ténèbres ? »

« Elle s'inspire d'un sort en fourchelang, c'est juste une variante pervertie de ce sort. Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois y aller. » Turais se leva, prenant son manteau accroché au dos de son siège.

Alors qu'il s'avança dans la lumière projetée par les flammes du foyer, Narcissa eut un meilleur aperçu de ses vêtements, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. Adieu les habituelles robes impeccables, à la place Turais ressemblait à ses yeux à une sorte d'ancien guerrier divin. Il était vêtu des pieds à la tête de cuir, pas du cuir de dragon, quelque chose de plus exotique, qui enveloppait étroitement sa silhouette. Une épée argentée était accrochée à sa hanche, et dans la lumière des flammes deux mots brillaient à côté du pommeau en rubis.

' _Godric Gryffondor_ '.

Qu'est-ce que faisait Turais avec l'épée de Godric Gryffondor ? Comment avait-il mis la main dessus ?

« Quand vous en aurez discuté, envoie moi une lettre. Du moment qu'elle n'est pas ensorcelée, je la recevrai. Si je n'ai pas de réponse d'ici une semaine alors je considèrerai que vous n'avez pas fait le choix le plus sage et j'agirai en conséquence. »

Narcissa interrompit son cousin, l'attirant dans une étreinte.

Turais se raidit une seconde avant de l'enlacer à son tour. Ce n'était pas surprenant que son petit cousin soit si chaleureux mais ça faisait tellement longtemps que Narcissa ne l'avait pas pris dans ses bras.

« Merci, pour l'option. »

Turais se recula avant de lui offrir un sourire timide, sa main frottant sa nuque tandis que son autre main restait sur son épaule.

« Bella a eu la même opportunité, elle a préféré s'entêter même après que Grand-père lui ait interdit. Tu es ma famille, bien sûr que je ferais tout mon possible pour te protéger. » Il déposa un baiser sur son front puis s'en alla.

Narcissa resta immobile une seconde, avant de réaliser qu'il y avait à présent un poids sur ses épaules qui n'était pas là avant. Retirant le châle de ses épaules, elle l'inspecta en détail, amusée de voir que son cousin lui avait encore fait un cadeau sans raison apparente. Turais aimait inconditionnellement et elle était fière d'être quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme étant sa famille. Et il mourrait plutôt que de permettre qu'on lui fasse du mal, à elle, Andromeda et ses petits frères.

« Narcissa ? » Lucius se tenait sur le pas de la porte, une expression étrange sur le visage. « Est-ce que quelqu'un était là ? »

« Nous devons parler Lucius. »

.

« Vous êtes autorisé à vous servir de l'épée pendant une minute pour vous occupez de la coupe comme vous l'avez demandé, à la suite de quoi vous devrez la remettre à la Nation des Gobelins. »

Acquiesçant, Harry ajusta l'épée en question qui pendait le long de sa jambe, accrochée à une lourde ceinture qu'il avait pris l'habitude de porter. Les yeux avides de trois gobelins le fixaient, sans que cela ne préoccupe Harry.

Il avait finit par trouver un accord avec les petites créatures vicieuses, il leur remettrait l'épée de Gryffondor en échange de la coupe de Pouffsouffle dans le coffre des Lestrange. Étant donné que Bellatrix avait été arrêtée par les Aurors i peine deux jours, les gobelins trouvaient l'échange respectable, puisqu'il y avait peu de chance pour que la jeune femme ne sorte d'Azkaban à présent.

Harry s'abstint de mentionner que Voldemort pouvait facilement faire évader ses Mangemorts les plus fidèles n'importe quand, préférant informer les créatures cupides qu'il y avait un sort de rappel sur l'épée, et qu'elle disparaîtrait à l'instant même où le prochain Gryffondor en aurait besoin. Il avait reçu de curieux regards à cette affirmation, avant qu'Harry ne se souvienne un peu tard qu'il était dans le corps d'un Serpentard, mais les Gobelins étaient tout de même tombés d'accord.

Ils devaient probablement s'imaginer qu'ils réussiraient à défaire l'enchantement.

Et ils y seraient peut être parvenus s'il n'avait pas modifié le sort jusqu'à ce qu'il ne forme qu'un enchevêtrement de sortilèges inextricable.

Enfin, ce n'était pas son problème. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait proposé cette offre aux Gobelins au lieu de simplement les voler était à cause de sa famille encore vivante. Arcturus serait sûrement un peu contrarié si tous les Black étaient bannis de Gringotts à cause de ses actes.

Brandissant l'épée au dessus de la coupe de Pouffsouffle, Harry l'abattit sur le métal doré, un tintement métallique résonnant dans toute la pièce. Puis les cris s'élevèrent, l'Horcrux hurlant tandis qu'il était entrainé dans l'Au-Delà.

Harry pouvait voir la Mort à l'ouvrage cette fois, ses longs doigts fins tirant sur le fragment d'âme. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant, noirs éternels et sans âme contre verts fatigués. La Mort ne sourit pas, car la Mort n'avait pas un visage expressif. Mais Harry eut tout de même le sentiment que si l'être avait porté un visage humain qui pouvait bouger, alors elle aurait sourit.

Les gobelins n'avaient pas conscience de la présence d'êtres hors de ce monde, l'un d'eux tendit la main vers l'épée que Harry lui remit. Il n'en avait plus besoin.

Il s'empara de la coupe abimée et la fourra dans la sacoche en cuir qu'il portait en bandoulière. Il en avait finit avec cette étape semblait-il.


	17. La chose juste

**XXX**

 **Time to Put Your Galleon Where Your Mouth Is**

 **XXX**

 **Chapitre 16**

 **La chose juste**

 **XXX**

« Il est idiot ou quoi ? »

James fixait le journal partagé entre l'horreur et la fascination, soulagé que Sirius ait décidé de faire la grasse matinée ce matin-là. Le reste des Maraudeurs auraient un peu de temps pour réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'annoncer la nouvelle à l'Animagus déprimé. Peu importe la façon qu'ils choisiraient, elle ne serait pas agréable quoiqu'il arrive. Ils devaient juste trouver un moyen d'informer Sirius des récents développements tout en évitant à Poudlard des dommages collatéraux.

Scrutant la Grande Salle, James fit de son mieux pour graver dans sa mémoire les réactions de chacun à l'annonce de la nouvelle, et il avait bien raison. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un étudiant s'étant échappé de Poudlard apparaissait en première page pour provoquer en duel le Seigneur des Ténèbres de leur temps.

Le Professeur Slughorn, qui avait été un professeur ayant adoré Turais plus que n'importe quel autre élève, donnait l'impression qu'il allait être malade, tandis que leur propre chef de maison paraissait vouloir traverser la photo de ses mains pour étrangler Turais.

Compréhensible, la mère de James le tuerait s'il faisait ne serait-ce qu'une plaisanterie à propos de provoquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres en duel, alors sérieusement le provoquer en duel et en première page du quotidien le plus vendu du monde magique anglais…

À la table des Serpentards, les réactions étaient partagées. Quelques uns semblaient plein d'excitation à l'idée de voir deux figures importantes de leur maison se battre baguette contre baguette, tandis qu'une bonne partie semblait avoir la nausée à cette idée. Mais ce fut le petit frère de Sirius, Regulus, qui retint l'attention de James.

Ses yeux gris étaient écarquillés, fixant le journal avec le visage horrifié. James ne comprendrait jamais le lien fraternel qui unissait les deux jeunes Blacks à leur frère ainé. James appréciait beaucoup l'autre adolescent, il était drôle et avait toujours la réponse à ses questions, que ce soit à propos de ses devoirs ou de la ronde nocturne de Rusard.

Turais était sympa pour un Black, qui plus ait un Black plus âgé que lui. Mais ils n'avaient pas une relation aussi étroite qu'avec Sirius et Regulus, et ça lui convenait très bien. Il aurait aimé avoir un petit frère à protéger, pas un grand frère qui le protègerait lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »

Il avait été tellement choqué par la nouvelle qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la magnifique Lily Evans s'asseoir juste en face de lui. James déglutit bruyamment.

Lily admirait Turais Black bien plus que la plupart des autres élèves. Il avait surpris une conversation entre elle et une autre fille, elle disait qu'elle aimerait que sa sœur l'aime aussi fort que Turais aimait ses frères. James en était resté coi, mais c'était vrai. Même quand Turais avait attrapé Sirius en train de faire une farce à Servilus, l'adolescent avait eu l'air plus énervé contre les actions de Sirius que contre Sirius lui-même. Evans les avait traité de gamins et peut être qu'ils l'étaient. Peut être qu'ils devraient grandir un peu. En tout cas, c'est ce que Sirius semblait faire, il n'avait pas fait une seule farce depuis que Turais était parti. Ça ne paraissait plus aussi amusant si l'ainé des Black n'était plus là pour voir le fruit de leurs efforts. Et il était toujours présent.

Un cri d'épouvante le ramena à la réalité et James leva les yeux, son sourcil relevé à la vue d'Evans. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle regardait la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier, et James réalisa un peu tard que ce couinement apeuré venait probablement d'elle.

« Il va se faire tuer. »

« Non, pas du tout. » Sirius se laissa tomber à une place à côté d'eux, attrapant une tranche de pain pour étaler du beurre dessus.

James ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de l'apparence calme du garçon, bien qu'il ait posé sur la table une copie froissée du journal, de toute évidence au courant de la nouvelle dont tout le monde parlait. Regulus s'était levé et était venu à leur table, se glissant doucement entre Sirius et Lily, toujours blanche comme un linge et les mains tremblantes.

« Il a provoqué Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom Sirius ! »

« Voldemort. »

Tous trois se tournèrent vers le petit Serpentard de deuxième année qui était en train de verser du lait dans son bol de céréales.

Aucun Gryffondor n'osait rejeter le plus jeune des Black loin de leur table, pas depuis que Turais était parti et que Regulus était venu s'asseoir à côté de Sirius presque tous les jours. Presque comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que Turais n'apparaisse à la seconde où quelqu'un viendrait s'en prendre à l'un de ses frères.

James n'était cependant pas certain que leurs craintes soient injustifiées non plus.

Turais, ou l'Ater Umbra comme on le surnommait désormais, s'était après tout, bâtit une certaine réputation. Personne ne voulait perdre sa main même s'il semblait peu probable que Turais lève sa baguette contre un élève de Poudlard.

Cependant les vacances d'été feraient d'eux des proies faciles, donc personne n'embêtait Regulus ou Sirius.

« Turais a dit de toujours prononcer le nom. Que ce n'est pas vraiment son nom et qu'en avoir peur c'est comme laisser Voldemort gagner. »

Sirius hocha solennellement la tête plusieurs fois, l'effet quelque peu ruiné par ses grosses joues stockant ses tartines comme s'il était un petit rongeur faisant des provisions pour l'hiver.

« Ça ira pour Turais. Il fait de la magie sans baguette depuis qu'il est tout petit. Il n'a jamais vraiment raté quoique ce soit et s'il pense qu'il peut se battre contre un Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors il peut se battre contre Voldemort et gagner. »

James n'osa pas sourire aux paroles de Sirius. Parce que même si le garçon pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait, ça n'empêchait pas la peur et l'inquiétude de briller dans ses yeux.

.

« Tu vas vraiment t'en prendre à lui alors ? »

Turais s'arrêta, ses épaules se raidissant, et Lucius Malfoy s'autorisa un petit sourire. Il bougea les doigts de sa main gauche, admirant la peau pâle et intacte de son avant-bras gauche bouger par dessus ses muscles.

Il avait eut peur, quand il avait lu que l'héritier Black écrasait tous les Mangemorts qu'il croisait sur sa route et qu'il n'était jamais sérieusement blessé, pas une seule fois. Ce n'est qu'une fois Rodolphus défait que Lucius commença à voir l'héritier Black pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Il avait été jaloux de lui depuis si longtemps, l'observant se propulser au sommet de la hiérarchie Serpentard et les empêchant de se conduire comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. L'observant défendre tous ceux qui en avait besoin, peu importe les conséquences pour lui. Il avait une fois pensé que Turais Black était entré à Serpentard uniquement grâce à son habilité à parler aux serpents.

Il savait à présent que ce n'était pas la seule raison.

Le garçon était impitoyable quand il se sentait en danger, mais lorsque ses frères ou ceux qu'il chérissait étaient menacés, il devenait une machine sans merci concentrée sur un seul objectif. Protéger. Et si ça signifiait qu'il devait se battre avec un Seigneur des Ténèbres pour protéger les siens, alors il le ferait, sans aucune hésitation. Les ressources du garçon n'avaient de paire que son ambition de s'assurer que ceux qui lui sont chers étaient sains et saufs, et c'était probablement l'ambition la plus pure que la Maison Serpentard ait vu depuis très longtemps.

Il avait épousé Narcissa par amour, parce qu'il l'adorait et l'idolâtrait. Et en faisant cela, il s'était placé sous la protection de Turais Black, sans le savoir bien sûr. Et il était toujours là, et à présent il n'était plus un homme marqué et exécutant des ordres auxquels il ne croyait plus. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait que Turais aurait finit par le retrouver peu importe à quel point il aurait essayé de se cacher, s'il avait refusé l'offre du jeune homme. Il savait que Black ne s'arrêterait pas avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne soit mort, et il était plus qu'heureux de s'allier au garçon, ne serait-ce que pour survivre à l'ouragan à venir.

« Oui. Je te suggère de verrouiller ton manoir. Voldemort n'aime pas les traîtres. Mais sans la marque et avec le manoir verrouillé, il ne pourra pas entrer. Il lui faudrait plusieurs jours pour venir à bout des protections. Et il voudra se battre avec moi avant de se lancer à ta poursuite… Il ne déclinera pas mon duel. » Le garçon se leva, roulant ses épaules avant de se tourner vers Narcissa. Sa magnifique épouse était restée assise à ses côtés, lui tenant la main tout au long de la douloureuse opération destinée à lui retirer sa marque. C'était la créature la plus aimante qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré.

« Narcissa, j'imagine que tu as continué tes études de médecine ? J'ai une brûlure ensorcelée de façon à ce que je ne puisse pas la soigner moi-même. »

Regardant Turais relever sa manche, Lucius grimaça à la vue de la blessure. Ça avait l'air douloureux. De toute évidence, Bellatrix n'était pas tombée sans difficulté.

Le regard brillant de Narcissa lui indiqua qu'elle pensait la même chose que Lucius.

Néanmoins, elle tira sa baguette, enroulant doucement ses doigts autour du poignet de Turais pour mieux voir la chair brûlée. Lucius était toujours ébahi du fait que le garçon ne se soit pas déjà évanoui de douleur quelque part.

Bellatrix avait était arrêtée il y a trois jours, et le garçon avait serré les dents jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne les trouver après avoir fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Sa résistance à la douleur était incroyable.

Plus d'une fois Lucius s'était demandé si le cousin de Narcissa était vraiment humain, mais jamais il n'avait sérieusement considéré l'idée. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Il vit les yeux de Turais briller d'un vert étincelant, l'air vieux comme le monde, si fatigués et incroyablement inhumains.

Ça avait peut être échappé à Narcissa, mais pas à Lucius.

Et à cet instant il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

 **XXX**

 **Et encore un autre chapitre cette semaine! Enjoy!**


	18. L'écho d'un tintement

**XXX**

 **Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is**

 **XXX**

 **Chapitre 17**

 **L'écho d'un tintement**

 **XXX**

C'était la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard avant les vacances de Noël. Enfonçant ses mains un peu plus profondément dans les poches de son manteau, Sirius Black prit une grande inspiration puis souffla, pas vraiment certain de savoir ce qu'il ressentait. À part de la léthargie. Il savait qu'il devrait être un peu plus attentif à ses notes, mais franchement, à quoi bon ? Turais n'avait que ses BUSE, et bien qu'il s'agissent de résultats de BUSE exceptionnels, il était toujours là dehors, à faire la différence. Et oui, il n'était qu'en quatrième année, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. N'est-ce pas ?

Protégeant son visage derrière son écharpe rouge et or, Sirius regarda Regulus du coin de l'œil. Les deux frères Black s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire leurs courses de Noël ensemble. Pas par besoin de passer plus de temps ensemble, puisque c'est ce qu'ils faisaient à quasiment tous les repas à présent. Ça n'avait non plus rien à voir avec le fait que des hordes d'élèves peu précautionneux leur demandent quand est-ce que Turais prévoyait de se battre en duel avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis que le journal de la veille était paru. Bien que ce soit une grande source d'énervement. Non, c'était par nécessité.

Ils étaient venus à Pré-au-Lard ensemble parce qu'il était impossible de faire un cadeau de Noël à Turais. Ou plutôt, parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi lui offrir.

Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait bien pu offrir à Turais ? Le garçon avait assez d'argent pour acheter ce qu'il voulait, et assez de puissance magique pour fabriquer ce qui ne pouvait pas être acheté. Regulus et lui faisaient face à ce dilemme tous les ans, et en devenant plus intelligents, en grandissant, le problème devenait d'autant plus insoluble.

L'année dernière, ils avaient choisi un livre pour les inventeurs de sortilèges d'une grande rareté, que Turais avait lu d'un bout à l'autre, après avoir donné à Sirius un petit journal rempli de maléfices pour faire des farces que Turais avait recherchés ou avait lui-même créés, et puis un vif d'or enchanté pour Regulus dont le niveau de difficulté augmentait au fur-et-à-mesure des progrès de son propriétaire. Les deux présents étaient bien meilleurs que tout ce qui auraient pu être trouvé sur le marché, et Sirius était déterminé à dénicher quelque chose que Turais adorerait cette fois. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve quoi.

.

Ça faisait déjà une heure qu'ils étaient à la librairie, débattant des chances pour que Turais préfère un nouveau livre à une écharpe qu'ils pourraient ensuite enchanter eux-mêmes, quand les cris commencèrent.

Sirius leva les yeux, surpris lorsqu'il vit les gens s'enfuir en passant devant la vitrine. Puis une silhouette habillée de noir entra dans son champ de vision, jetant des sortilèges, dont un rouge qui toucha de plein fouet la charmante Lucy Manners, une sang-mêlé de Serdaigle une année en dessous de Sirius, qui la fit hurler. Sirius l'avait repérée depuis qu'ils étaient retournés en cours à la rentrée, parce que les filles étaient soudainement devenues intéressantes et que Lucy Manners était une très jolie fille.

« On doit aller aider » gronda Sirius. Il ne pensa pas à Turais à ce moment, que c'était exactement ce qu'aurait fait Turais, passer à l'action sans perdre un instant pour aider une personne dans le besoin. Mais quand Sirius repenserait à ce moment il serait fier d'avoir lui aussi eu le courage de faire ce qui était juste, d'avoir eu la certitude de faire ce qui était juste.

« Reggie, ramène Lucy à Honeydukes, dans le sous-sol. Il y a un passage secret qui mène à l'école. »

Son frère acquiesça, l'air plus que réticent, mais néanmoins il suivit ses ordres. Sirius frappa le Mangemort avec le plus fort des maléfices explosifs qu'il connaissait, agrippant fermement sa baguette. Turais ne leur avait jamais appris à se battre en duel au cours de leurs multiples séjours estivaux. Il leur avait appris à se battre et à réchapper du combat avec l'ensemble de leurs membres rattachés à leur corps. Et même s'il s'agissait d'un sort particulièrement étrange, être capable de changer les bras de quelqu'un en nageoires signifiait que cette personne ne pouvait plus utiliser sa baguette et donc que l'ennemi était neutralisé.

Turais leur avait toujours appris qu'il ne fallait pas se contenter de désarmer l'ennemi, comme leur répétaient nombre de leurs professeurs de Défense, mais qu'il fallait s'assurer qu'il ne puisse plus répliquer. Plutôt compliqué à faire sans bras.

Sirius observa le chaos autour de lui, s'arrêtant brièvement sur Regulus qui faisait tout son possible pour porter Lucy jusqu'à Honeydukes. Et ce fut à ce moment qu'il aperçut la source de toute cette panique.

Il était grand, avec une peau tellement pâle qu'on aurait pu croire que le sang ne circulait pas dans ses veines. Comme si tout son sang se concentrait plutôt dans ses deux yeux brillants, rouges et vicieux.

Sirius vacilla, sentant l'horreur le prendre au corps. Où étaient les professeurs ? Bien que les élèves les plus âgés aient peut être une chance contre de simples Mangemorts, ils ne feraient pas le poids contre Voldemort. Même s'ils lui tombaient dessus tous ensemble au même moment. Ça allait être un massacre.

Mais, avant que la silhouette drapée de noir ne puisse faire un pas, quelque chose se produisit.

Il y eut le bruit d'un objet en métal heurtant le sol pavé de la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard, un objet qui roula par terre avant de s'arrêter aux pieds de Voldemort, étincelant sous les rayons du soleil d'hiver.

Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres resta immobile, fixant le petit collier qui avait été jeté à ses pieds par une source anonyme. Un éclair de surprise passa sur ses traits avant qu'ils ne soient déformés par une rage si puissante qu'elle parut réduire au silence l'air autour de lui.

Toutes activités s'interrompirent, les Mangemorts tombèrent à genoux et agrippèrent leur avant-bras gauche comme s'ils étaient pris de douleur. Sirius n'était pas certain, est-ce que la marque des ténèbres pouvait faire ça ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort serait contrarié par un joli petit collier ?

Comme sur un signal, il y eut un éclair doré, suivi par un tintement qui résonna à travers tout le village alors qu'une petite coupe dérapait sur les pierres pour finir sa course à côté du projectile précédent. Mais cette fois, tout le monde avait pu voir l'endroit d'où elle était tombée. Sirius n'avait encore jamais vu personne d'aussi furieux que Voldemort à ce moment et il était terrifié pour la personne qui avait osé lancer ces objets à l'homme.

Mais ce ne fut pas avant que ses yeux ne se pose sur l'origine des projectiles, une silhouette se tenant tranquillement debout sur le toit des Trois Balais, qu'il ne sentit une peur froide s'emparer de ses entrailles.

.

Turais avait l'air différent, il ne ressemblait plus au parfait exemple de l'héritier sang-pur qu'il avait un jour était. À présent il avait l'air d'un guerrier, habillé de ce que Sirius identifiait comme de la peau de Basilic, provenant sûrement d'une enveloppe de peau morte d'Aseira. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas attachés comme à l'habitude, tombant autour de son visage, et ses yeux brillaient du vert intense qui ne manquait jamais d'apparaître à chaque fois qu'il rassemblait une quantité de magie inhabituelle. Ça avait fait la une de tous les journaux mais Sirius n'aurait jamais cru qu'il assisterait au duel entre son frère et Voldemort.

Il n'était pas certain d'en avoir envie non plus.

L'idée que Turais puisse perdre – même si ce ne serait pas le cas – le rendait malade et presque hystérique. Il y avait une sorte de cape sur les épaules de son frère, et Sirius mis une seconde à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Une cape d'invisibilité. Et était-ce une tiare dans sa main ?

« Tu peux récupérer le diadème si tu veux, mais je garde la bague, je l'aime bien. »

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Il y eut un éclair d'un vert étincelant, de la couleur des yeux de Turais, et son frère riait, glissant le long du toit alors que le sortilège mortel le manqua de quelques centimètres seulement, fusant vers le ciel. Turais atterrit sans accroc dans la cours désormais déserte, faisant face au pire Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'Histoire avec…

Le fil de pensées de Sirius s'interrompit brusquement. Il connaissait cette baguette, et ce n'était pas celle de Turais. C'était la même que celle qui était représentée sur la fresque de Turais, qu'il avait peinte quand ils étaient enfants. Elle ressemblait vraiment à… Sirius regarda à nouveau la cape posée sur les épaules de Turais, puis la bague qui n'était absolument pas sa chevalière d'héritier, avant que son regard ne se pose à nouveau sur la baguette.

Elle ressemblait à la Baguette de Sureau.

« Turais Black, » railla Voldemort, il avait ramassé les bibelots que Turais lui avait lancé avec le regard de quelqu'un venant d'assister au meurtre de son premier-né et réfléchissant déjà à sa vengeance, « tu penses que ça t'aidera ? »

« Eh bien je te donnerais bien le journal également, mais il est parti en fumée. »

Turais put à peine finir sa phrase avant de bloquer une volée de sortilège. C'était stupéfiant, la vitesse à laquelle tous les deux jetaient leurs sorts, et les élèves comme les commerçants bondissaient aussi rapidement que possible pour se mettre hors de portée. Sirius avait pris refuge derrière une vitrine de magasin brisée, renversant un portant de robes au passage. Mais il pouvait toujours voir ce qu'il se passait.

Il savait que Turais était magiquement très puissant, qu'il était le meilleur et le plus brillant élève à être sorti de Poudlard, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu mettre en action toute l'étendu de son potentiel magique auparavant. C'était un choc aux proportions épiques, des serpents de flammes géants étaient mis à terre par des dragons d'eau, les éclairs brillants des sortilèges illuminaient la petite rue.

Les Aurors étaient à présent sur les lieux, mais avaient aussi dû se mettre à l'abri, regardant ébahis son frère qui ne lâchait pas un pouce de terrain contre l'homme qui terrorisait la nation.

Sirius était loin d'être stupide, il savait que sortir de sa cachette maintenant le ferait tuer lui et probablement Turais par la même occasion. L'héritier Black devait se concentrer, et Sirius n'allait pas le distraire. Brièvement il se demanda où se trouvaient les professeurs, serrant les dents. L'endroit le plus sûr de Grande Bretagne, c'est ça oui.

Deux grognements le ramenèrent à la situation présente, Voldemort et Turais avaient tous les deux touché l'autre, une blessure chacun. Turais avait sa main libre appuyée contre son cou, endiguant l'hémorragie de la plaie résultant de ce que Voldemort avait probablement espéré être un coup fatal, mais que Turais avait évidemment évité, tandis que Voldemort pansait son bras gauche, dont la partie supérieure semblait cassée.

« Turais Black, l'Ater Umbra, nous pourrions conquérir toute la Grande Bretagne ensemble. »

« Non merci. Ma petite famille me convient parfaitement, non pas que tu puisses comprendre Tom Marvolo Jedusor. Ou Lord Voldemort, quelque soit le nom que tu préfères. Mais moi j'en ai un autre. C'est le Maître des Reliques de la Mort. »

Il avait raison ! Comment diable Turais avait-il réussi à rassembler toutes les reliques ? Quand est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand un sort frappa Voldemort et que l'homme poussa un cri inhumain, sous le regard indifférent de Turais.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'effondra sur le sol, seule sa respiration laborieuse indiquait qu'il était encore en vie. Sirius n'avait pas entendu un mot du sortilège que Turais lui avait envoyé, et ne l'avait pas non plus reconnu. Mais étant donné que son frère avait rengainé sa baguette – la Baguette de Sureau ! – et avait rangé sa cape et la pierre, il n'était pas près de se relever.

Sirius ne réfléchit pas, il courut aussi vite qu'il put, se jetant sur Turais et enroulant ses bras autour du corps du garçon plus âgé, qui l'avait rattrapé au vol sans effort.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura Sirius, enfonçant son visage dans le creux du cou de Turais et frissonna légèrement quand Turais frotta son dos avec une main, l'autre attrapant la deuxième personne à lui foncer dessus. Regulus sans aucun doute.

« Je sais. Moi aussi. »

Sirius prit quelques instants pour se rendre compte que l'humidité qui ruisselait sur son visage n'était pas seulement due au sang de Turais mais également à ses propres larmes.

« Black ! Merci Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? » L'Auror qui était arrivé à leur hauteur semblait partagé entre l'excitation, l'ébahissement, et l'horreur, et Sirius se détacha du cou de Turais pour regarder le corps recroquevillé du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il sentit le grondement sourd de la voix de Turais, mais il comprit à peine les mots qu'il prononça, tellement ils lui parurent incroyables.

« Je lui ai pris sa magie. »

 **XXX**

 **Et voilà enfin le chapitre tant attendu! L'histoire n'est pas finie, il reste encore quelques chapitres avant la conclusion**

 **Autre bonne nouvelle : j'ai fini de traduire cette fic dans son intégralité, il ne reste plus que de la relecture à faire mais dans l'ensemble je devrais pouvoir poster le dernier chapitre d'ic semaines.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et encore merci à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire**


	19. Que voulez-vous de plus ?

**XXX**

 **Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is**

 **XXX**

 **Chapitre 18**

 **Que voulez-vous de plus ?**

 **XXX**

Elliot Greengrass se considérait comme étant un homme bien. Pendant des années sa famille était restée neutre quelque soit la tournure des évènements entre les adeptes de magie blanche et les adeptes de magie noire, la Maison des Greengrass se plaisait à se tenir à l'écart des conflits. Il en avait toujours était ainsi.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Elliot ne rencontre un jeune première année qui avait planté son regard gris dans ses yeux et lui avait demandé s'il n'avait jamais eu envie de former ses propres opinions. C'était pendant sa quatrième année, sa première rencontre avec Turais Black, qui était alors un enfant étrange, qui avait grandi pour devenir un adolescent encore plus étrange, sur le point de devenir l'homme le plus étrange qui soit. C'était un spécimen rare cependant. Puissant, sans aucun doute.

Mais à cet instant, Elliot n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de lui.

Oh, bien sûr il était fou de joie pour le garçon, plus que ravi qu'il ait réglé le problème Voldemort et levé la pression qui pesait sur les épaules des Aurors. Mais en même temps il était terrifié par les moyens que le garçon avait utilisés. Elliot pouvait accepter l'idée qu'il puisse un jour mourir, en défendant son pays ou à un âge avancé, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé comme possible, c'est que sa magie puisse lui être enlevée. Cette seule pensée suffisait à lui donner le sentiment qu'il pouvait défaillir à tout instant, et savoir qu'il existait un garçon avec un tel pouvoir ne lui plaisait pas.

Cependant, ce pouvoir n'aurait pas pu être placé entre de meilleures mains que celles de Turais Black. Donc ce n'était pas plus mal. Le Ministère serait certainement mécontent, mais il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre.

Le garçon était non seulement l'héritier de la Maison des Black – et seuls les idiots tentaient de s'en prendre à cette famille – mais il avait aussi publiquement vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le neutralisant alors qu'il attaquait des écoliers. Par Merlin, le garçon était lui même encore élève à Poudlard, bien qu'il se soit enfui pendant plusieurs mois. Si quoique ce soit devait lui arriver, la population s'indignerait, il y aurait des émeutes partout.

Mais ça ne signifiait pas que le Ministre ne voulait pas de réponse.

Elliot n'était pas surpris de constater que Black était aussi peu loquace qu'il l'avait été quand il était lui-même à l'école, si ce n'est pire. Black avait été connu à Serpentard pour ne jamais divulguer ses sources d'informations et pour ne jamais montrer son jeu avant d'être sûr de pouvoir s'en servir pour porter le coup de grâce. Donc il n'était pas vraiment surpris de voir que le garçon ne parlait pas.

Tous les témoins avaient été interrogés, et les Aurors avaient été obligés de demander à Turais Black de rester au Quartier Général des Forces de l'Ordre pour l'interroger. Il ne leur manquait plus qu'à s'occuper de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, encore bien vivant et prêt à être jugé. Seule Amelia Bones avait eu suffisamment de courage pour approcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres inconscient et lui passer les menottes. Quand ils avaient escorté Turais Black jusqu'au Ministère personne ne savait encore ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mais de toute évidence la nouvelle s'était répandue, il y avait une foule qui l'attendait à l'extérieur du bureau. C'était uniquement grâce aux sortilèges de mutisme qu'on n'entendait pas les cris.

« Je me fiche de savoir que vous pensez avoir le droit de le garder secret, je veux connaître le sort que vous avez utilisé ! » avait abattu violemment ses mains sur son bureau, regardant avec mépris Turais Black tandis qu'Amelia Bones se raclait la gorge.

« Je veux savoir comment il fonctionne et je veux savoir maintenant ! »

« Pourquoi ? Vous vous portez volontaire pour être mon cobaye ? »

Croupton eut un mouvement de recul, comme s'il avait été giflé, Amelia dut couvrir sa bouche de la main pour empêcher un gloussement de s'en échapper. Elliot ricana de la réparti du gamin, bien que Turais ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

« Je me suis occupé de votre problème de Seigneur des Ténèbres et vous voulez toujours plus de ma part ? C'est mon sort, je l'ai inventé et il n'échouera pas. Voldemort adorait la Magie, c'était ce qui le distinguait de tous les orphelins avec lesquels il avait grandi. La lui retirer et l'envoyer en prison est le plus gros coup que vous auriez pu lui porter. À présent, puisque vous ne pouvez pas légalement me retenir ici, je rentre chez moi, pour prendre mon premier bain chaud depuis des mois. Envoyez moi un mémo pour la date de remise des médailles. »

Eliot ne put pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire tandis que Black se dirigeait vers le foyer pour y jeter de la poudre de cheminette avant d'être emporté dans les flammes vers sa maison. Il serait sans doute de retour à Poudlard dès lundi.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'occuper d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La journée allait être longue.

.

« Espèce d'imbécile ! »

Harry se figea quand des bras l'encerclèrent, pour le tirer dans une étreinte avec son grand-père Arcturus. Les bras chauds d'Orion vinrent bientôt les rejoindre, un petit rire hystérique naissant des lèvres de l'homme. Mais ce fut surtout Walburga qui le surprit, se frayant un chemin au milieu du câlin familial pour l'enlacer à son tour en lui disant doucement 'peut être que tu n'as pas complètement tort'. Il n'obtiendrait pas d'excuses plus directes venant d'elle.

« Donc, vous êtes fâchés contre moi ? »

Orion coinça sa tête sous son bras tandis qu'Arcturus eut un rire étranglé, avant de se reculer pour le tenir par les épaules pour mieux l'inspecter. La blessure à son cou le lançait et Harry grimaça en se souvenant qu'il devait voir un médicomage. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, Walburga avait tiré sa baguette et s'occupait à présent de la coupure. Il accepta son geste comme un signe de paix, penchant la tête sur le côté pour lui donner un meilleur accès à la blessure.

« Nous étions morts d'inquiétude à l'idée que tu te fasses tuer. » marmonna Arcturus, mais le sourire plein de fierté ne quitta pas son visage, « mais nous n'aurions jamais dû douter de toi. Tu feras un bon Lord Black. Bien que tes opinions politiques soient un peu différentes. »

Riant à l'expression sur le visage de son grand-père, comme s'il avait mangé un citron très acide, Harry passa son doigt sur la nouvelle cicatrice qui courrait le long de son cou, remerciant timidement Walburga. Elle avait l'air tout aussi peu sûre d'elle, mais ce nouveau départ dans leur relation devait être traité avec précaution pour qu'elle fonctionne au mieux.

« Bien si c'est tout, je retournerai à Poudlard demain matin. Ça ne vous dérange pas si je passe la nuit dans ma chambre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non Turais. Repose toi. Je crois que tu l'as bien mérité. »

Riant, Harry tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les escaliers, ne s'étant pas senti aussi léger depuis des mois. Tout allait pour le mieux.

.

Harry traversa les couloirs de Poudlard et pris de grandes respirations. Ça faisait du bien d'être de retour, peu importe l'époque à laquelle il vivait, Poudlard serait toujours sa maison, pour l'éternité. Il connaissait l'endroit en long, en large et en travers, de la cave au grenier. Il se rappela qu'il devrait descendre dans la Chambre pour présenter ses plus plates excuses à Aseira, qui avaient sûrement plus de chance d'être acceptées accompagnées de quelques vaches et peut être même d'un cerf. Elle aimait tellement le gibier, mais Harry avait toujours considéré que le cerf était trop bien pour servir de nourriture. Probablement parce qu'il s'agissait de la forme Animagus de son premier père.

Mais si ça pouvait le réconcilier avec le Basilic de vingt mètres qui logeait dans le sous-sol, alors ainsi soit-il.

Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à peine à poindre à l'horizon à présent, donc quand Turais entra dans la Grande Salle, il fut accueilli par une myriade de couleurs provenant du plafond magique. Il était le premier élève arrivé semblait-il, habillé d'un pull confortable et de pantalons en peau de Basilic dont il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à se séparer. Les professeurs avaient levé les yeux quand il était entré, et se dirigeaient tous vers lui à présent. Dumbledore aurait sûrement ouvert la marche si Slughorn avait été absent, mais en la circonstance, son chef de maison fut le premier à arriver à sa hauteur. Et à l'attirer dans une étreinte.

Hum, il semblait en recevoir pas mal en ce moment.

« Bien joué mon garçon. Je n'ai jamais été plus fier. Vous êtes un héro. À peine en sixième année et pourtant tout le monde en Grande-Bretagne connaît déjà votre nom. »

Harry tenta de lui sourire mais eut le sentiment que ça devait plutôt ressembler à une grimace.

« Mr. Black ? »

Se tournant vers Dumbledore, Harry leva un sourcil, se détachant légèrement de Slughorn. C'était quelque peu stressant de voir tout le corps enseignant de Poudlard l'encercler mais Harry leur fit face, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Oui ? »

« Félicitations. Je dois dire, c'était un peu étrange d'assister à la défaite d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres sans être directement impliqué. »

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules, se sentant particulièrement mal à l'aise.

« Ouais, je euh, voudrais juste redevenir un élève maintenant. Donc, euh, est-ce que je peux prendre mon petit-déjeuner ? »

McGonagall eut un rire étranglé avant de l'enlacer à son tour.

« Bravo Mr. Black. Je ne pense pas que vous auriez pu mieux faire. »

.

Bizarrement, le premier élève après lui à entrer dans la Grande Salle fut Barty. Le gamin blond commença à se diriger vers la table des Serpentards, puis s'arrêta net, regardant Harry d'un air interdit, pourtant certain de ne pas avoir l'air d'accomplir un exploit aussi impressionnant que celui de la veille.

« Turais ? »

Harry leva les yeux, avec la moitié d'un bagel enfoncé dans la bouche, ses yeux gris pétillants se posant sur le jeune Croupton, pleins de confusion. Il s'était quelque peu attaché au garçon et Harry n'avait pas peur d'admettre qu'il avait pris le garçon sous son aile avant qu'il ne parte de Poudlard.

Barty ne s'approcha pas de lui pourtant, choisissant plutôt de piquer un sprint hors de la Grande Salle, pendant que Harry le suivait des yeux stupéfait.

Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard quand le garçon revint que Harry comprit ce qu'il était parti faire. Il avait couru chercher Sirius et Regulus. Et bien qu'il ait eu le temps d'embrasser ses deux petits frères la veille avant que les Aurors ne l'embarquent, ce n'était pas suffisant pour rattraper tout le temps passé loin d'eux.

« Turais ! »

Les deux garçons s'élancèrent, se jetant sur lui et les faisant tous les trois tomber à la renverse. Harry atterrit durement sur le dos, mais il s'en fichait, tenant un frère dans chaque bras et souriant quand leurs bras l'encerclèrent à son tour. C'était bon d'être de retour, de savoir que Voldemort ne pourrait plus jamais faire de mal à ses frères. Ça valait les longues semaines passées tout seul.

Ce ne fut pas avant de lever le regard et de remarquer l'arrivée du reste des élèves, et leur expression bouche bée, que Harry se souvint ce que ça faisait de vaincre un Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Merde.

 **XXX**

 **Voilà, voilà! Plus que l'épilogue et un petit bonus à poster avant la fin de cette fic. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour finir de poster d'ici la semaine prochaine**

 **Excellent week-end à toutes!**


	20. La cicatrice manquante

**XXX**

 **Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is**

 **XXX**

 **Epilogue**

 **La cicatrice manquante**

 **XXX**

Lily Potter, née Evans était une femme comblée. À vingt-deux ans, elle avait épousé l'amour de sa vie, bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé à lui de cette manière pendant ses premières années à Poudlard, allant même jusqu'à nier tout sentiment avec véhémence.

Mais voilà où elle en était, mariée à James Charlus Potter, avec deux bébés gambadant dans la maison et peut-être un troisième à venir. Elle n'avait pas encore fait de test, il était encore trop tôt, mais elle avait une intuition à ce sujet. Elle était plus qu'heureuse en fait, rien ne pouvait entacher son bonheur.

La vie était vraiment devenue plus facile pendant sa quatrième année, avec la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son procès avait duré des mois, pendant lesquels des centaines de personnes réclamaient sa tête, mais leur vœu n'avait pas été exaucé. Turais avait fait valoir son droit de vainqueur et s'était assuré que l'homme soit obligé de vivre le restant de ses jours comme un craqmol, incarcéré et forcé d'accepter le fait qu'il soit devenu ce qu'il avait un jour chassé.

Aucun des Mangemorts restant ne s'était vraiment opposé à l'ainé des Black après ça. Savoir qu'il pouvait leur enlever leur magie signifiait qu'ils préféraient se rendre aux forces de l'ordre sans faire d'histoires, plus que terrifiés à l'idée d'être les suivants à s'attirer la colère de Turais.

L'Ater Umbra avait fait de son mieux pour mener une vie paisible, mais entre son triomphe sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses records aux BUSE/ASPIC, il n'avait pas réussi, peu importe l'ampleur de ses efforts. Il n'avait pas changé pourtant. Il protégeait toujours ses frères et leurs proches, il était toujours le garçon adorable qu'elle avait rencontré dans le Poudlard Express en première année. Lily le considérait comme un bon ami, et elle savait que James l'appréciait beaucoup depuis qu'ils avaient terminé leur scolarité. Surtout après la naissance de Harry et Marigold.

Étant donné que Turais arrivait toujours, toujours, à les calmer, James s'était mis à le vénérer comme s'il s'agissait d'une sorte de dieu ayant pris forme humaine. Une réaction probablement née de nombreuses nuits sans sommeil.

.

À ce moment précis, Lily faisait faire son rot à la petite Marigold âgée de deux mois. Elle se tourna pour mieux voir le duo assis à la table de la cuisine.

On était le 1er Novembre 1981, et James était de garde avec Sirius au bureau des Aurors. Son mari et son meilleur ami étaient équipiers au département magique des forces de l'ordre, ils étaient talentueux et bien entrainés, ce qui n'était pas étonnant puisqu'ils avaient demandé de l'aide à Turais.

Peter s'était lancé dans l'écriture du premier livre sur la guerre contre Voldemort, une décision qui avait rendu Turais perplexe à en croire l'expression sur son visage. Néanmoins, l'héritier avait promis de donner des informations au Maraudeur.

La chose qui était peut-être la plus surprenante était que Turais n'était pas devenu Auror. À la place il était en train de monter sa propre expédition pour partir à la recherche d'anciennes civilisations sorcières et leurs secrets, un travail qui le conduirait son équipe et lui tout autour du globe. Il avait recruté Remus, le pauvre Remus qui n'arrivait pas à trouver un emploi dans le monde sorcier du fait de sa condition, ainsi que Regulus, Rabastan Lestrange et Barty Croupton Jr., tout juste sorti de Poudlard.

Ils finalisaient les préparatifs de leur voyage autour du monde et ils partiraient au début de l'année. Ils allaient manquer à Lily, mais Remus avait promis de lui écrire, et il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que Sirius recevrait des nouvelles de ses deux frères. Ils auraient dû partir juste avant Halloween, mais finalement ils avaient différé leur départ jusqu'à la naissance du premier enfant de Sirius. Sa femme, Lucy Black, née Manners, accoucherait d'un petit garçon début décembre. Regulus avait plaisanté en disant qu'ils chercheraient un berceau antique au cours de leur expédition.

« Mama ? »

Regardant en direction de Harry, qui la fixait en retour avec ses grands yeux verts, Lily sourit.

« Oui mon chéri ? »

« Tu ! » pépia-t-il, claquant des mains avant de pointer son doigt sur Turais.

Quand Turais était venu voir Harry ce matin, il avait eut une attitude étrange. Il était toujours lui-même, mais il semblait presque étonné par quelque chose. Il avait écarté les mèches de cheveux de Harry sur le côté, puis avait fait courir ses doigts sur le front du garçon avant de soupirer de soulagement en découvrant sa peau lisse.

C'était presque comme s'il était arrivé chez elle en s'attendant à ce qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose d'important à son fils, mais Harry n'avait clairement pas rempli les critères de Turais et il avait laissé s'échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Lily avait ignoré l'incident, parce qu'il avait réagi de manière tout aussi étrange quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle attendait un enfant, surtout quand elle avait mentionné qu'elle accoucherait fin juillet. Turais avait ri, marmonnant quelque chose comme 'il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois'.

Mais il avait vu juste.

Harry James Potter était venu au monde le 31 Juillet, le même jour que Turais. Sirius avait plaisanté en disant qu'ils pourraient célébrer leur anniversaire ensemble, mais s'était arrêté net quand Turais avait évoqué le fameux jeu où l'on devait accrocher la queue de l'âne.

« Tu penses vraiment que tu trouveras quelque chose pendant ce tour du monde ? » demanda Lily, déposant Marigold avec précaution dans son petit berceau au milieu du salon.

Turais avait soulevé Harry pour le faire tourner dans les airs, écoutant l'enfant rire. Ce ne fut pas avant que la porte ne s'ouvre que Harry se dégagea en hurlant « Papa ! », indiquant clairement l'identité de celui qui venait d'entrer.

« J'espère trouver la tombe de l'empereur romain Renatus. »

« L'empereur sorcier ? On a cherché sa tombe depuis des centaines d'années et personne ne l'a jamais trouvée. »

Turais lui fit l'un de ces sourires, de ceux qu'il faisait quand il savait quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas connaissance.

« J'ai une piste solide. Promis. »

Harry, de retour après avoir accueilli son père, se jeta dans les bras de Turais, riant alors que l'ainé des Black le souleva à nouveau.

« Je dois y aller maintenant Harry, sois sage avec tes parents, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ! »

Turais sourit, lui passant Harry avant de se diriger vers la cheminée en disant au revoir à James. Lily faillit manquer la façon dont il regarda Harry, traçant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son propre front.

Celui qui avait vaincu Lord Voldemort était étrange, mais c'était son ami. Et Lily ne le changerait pour rien au monde.

 **XXX**

 **Encore un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews! Il ne reste plus qu'un dernier chapitre bonus avant la fin de cette histoire, ça me fera bizarre quand ce sera fini. Je ne pense pas publier une nouvelle traduction tout de suite, mais d'ici quelques mois qui sait?**

 **Bonne semaine à toutes!**


	21. Put my Galleons on That One

**XXX**

 **Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is**

 **XXX**

 **Bonus**

 **Put my Galleons on That One**

 **XXX**

« Une autre dimension ? » Harry leva un sourcil, les bras croisés sur son torse en jetant un regard noir à la Mort, sans conviction. Sa vie avait pris fin et Harry Potter était retourné entre les murs blancs de la gare de Kings' Cross après sa mort. Son purgatoire rien qu'à lui.

La Mort, qui mesurait 1,20m de plus que Harry sous sa vraie forme, hocha solennellement la tête, sans donner plus d'explications sur ce que Harry aurait voulu savoir.

« Qu'est-ce qui serait différent de ma propre dimension ? Pourquoi me laisser cette opportunité ? »

Le râle grinçant que la Mort produisait à chaque inspiration fut le seul bruit à briser le silence pendant un moment, et Harry attendit patiemment.

« Un certain nombre de choses. Il y aura des changements, en bien comme en mal. Je pourrais même te déposer dans un endroit prospère là-bas pour ta prochaine vie. C'était ça, ou te ressusciter encore et encore dans ton monde, en changeant seulement d'époques. La Mort est une éternité et tu en es le maître. Un serviteur ne peut jamais nuire à son maître, les choses ne sont pas ainsi. Mais l'équilibre doit être maintenu. Personne ne peut vivre pour toujours, on peut seulement vivre un peu plus longtemps. » Ainsi, la Mort ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, elle ne pouvait donc pas l'emmener comme elle l'avait fait pour toutes les personnes qu'il avait connu ?

« Donc je peux choisir ? »

La Mort émit un bourdonnement sourd du fond de sa gorge – est-ce qu'elle avait une gorge ? – et Harry l'interpréta comme une confirmation.

La première pensée qui lui vint fut qu'il pouvait sauver tout le monde s'il était ressuscité dans son propre monde, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Juste une seconde, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il s'interroge.

Peut être, peut être devrait-il essayer ce truc de dimension alternative. Ça ne semblait pas ennuyeux au moins.

Penchant la tête d'un côté, Harry examina la silhouette devant lui, mordillant sa lèvre pendant quelques instants avant de hocher imperceptiblement la tête.

« D'accord, pourquoi pas ? Essayer quelque chose de différent me semble une bonne idée pour être honnête. »

.

Albus Dumbledore se frotta le front d'un geste las, tout en essayant de ne pas se créer de nouvelles rides entre ses sourcils. Son dernier professeur de divination paraissait être un charlatan de la même espèce que ceux qu'il avait vu avant, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'en rencontrer un autre avant la rentrée scolaire. Le rendez-vous aurait dû avoir lieu plus tôt, mais le jour où il aurait dû la rencontrer, la Baguette de Sureau avait disparu.

Nous étions maintenant fin Août 1980 et il n'avait toujours pas de professeur de divination, et ça ne semblait pas près de changer. Peut être devrait-il recontacter Mademoiselle Delphian et lui dire que finalement c'était elle la meilleure candidate au poste.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se pencher plus sérieusement sur cette option, un changement survint. C'était dans l'atmosphère de la pièce, et Albus Dumbledore regarda la candidate, une certaine Sybill Trelawney. Elle s'était raidie, ses yeux étaient exorbités et il y avait une aura provenant d'elle qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… Il sera né lorsque le mois du rosaire mourra, il naîtra de ceux qui lui ont déjà tant donné, avec une âme lasse et fatiguée. Bâton, pierre et cape répondront à l'appel, plus que tout le Seigneur des Ténèbres devrait le craindre… Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche, il sera né lorsque le mois du rosaire mourra. »

Son cœur s'arrêta une seconde tandis que Trelawney prit une inspiration tremblante. L'atmosphère s'était dissipée mais pas les mots, non, les mots demeuraient. Sautant sur ses pieds et se sentant rajeuni de quelques années, Dumbledore tendit la main à la femme.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard Professeur Trelawney. »

Il avait tellement de choses à penser en ce moment, mais chaque chose en son temps.

Il était temps de comprendre cette prophétie.

.

Observant le petit garçon brun se déplacer dans le salon, Nicholas Flamel n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire même s'il avait voulu.

Pendant des années, des décennies, des siècles même, Perenelle et lui avaient voulu avoir des enfants. Ils avaient essayé d'en avoir. Mais ce n'était jamais arrivé, la vie ne leur en avait pas fait cadeau. La douleur de savoir qu'ils n'en auraient jamais s'était estompée et avait fini par disparaître il y a bien longtemps.

Mais dans les premiers mois de l'année 1977, un miracle s'était produit. Perenelle était enceinte.

La pierre philosophale avait figé leur apparence, ainsi ils ne paraissaient pas avoir plus de quarante ans. Elle les maintenait également en bonne santé, bien qu'apparemment ils restent infertiles.

Mais plus maintenant.

Bien que la grossesse n'ait pas été facile, Perenelle avait accouché à la date prévue, et tard dans la nuit du 31 Octobre 1977, leur seul et unique fils était né.

Ignotus Nicholas Flamel.

Perenelle se plaignait ces derniers mois qu'il allait finir par ressembler à son père comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais il savait qu'en vérité elle en était ravie. En plus du fait qu'il ait hérité de ses yeux bleus pétillants à elle.

Et à présent que le troisième anniversaire d'Ignotus approchait, Nicholas n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux. Leur petit garçon était incroyablement intelligent, s'en été presque terrifiant. Il avait déjà conduit quelques tests pour voir s'il s'agissait d'une conséquence de l'exposition à l'élixir pendant qu'Ignotus était encore dans le ventre de sa mère, mais jusqu'à maintenant les résultats n'étaient pas concluants.

Il y avait aussi le fait que le jour où ils s'étaient risqués à emmener leur petit garçon en sortie dans un village moldu des environs, il avait ramassé un petit bracelet quelque part. Perenelle l'avait enchanté pour qu'il grandisse en même temps qu'Ignotus, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait.

C'était le symbole, le symbole des Reliques de la Mort qui nouait son estomac.

Mais Ignotus semblait plutôt attaché au symbole, il refusait qu'on lui reprenne son bracelet. Comme le bracelet n'était pas apparu par magie quand Ignotus l'avait découvert, il n'avait rien dit, il s'était contenté de regarder son fils passer ses petits doigts dodus sur les gravures en bois avant de passer à autre chose.

À cet instant, il était assis par terre et coloriait quelque chose, la langue sortie comme le font les enfants très concentrés.

Oui, son fils était un peu étrange comparé aux autres enfants qu'il avait vu. Sa magie accidentelle était trop puissante, son intelligence trop aiguisée.

Mais Nicholas n'aurait changé ça pour rien au monde.

 **XXX**

 **C'est la fin de cette fiction. Merci pour votre soutien tout au long de cette traduction, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de reviews.**

 **J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à traduire cette histoire. J'imagine qu'on pourrait continuer les aventures de Harry encore longtemps mais je laisse ça à votre imagination ^^**

 **Encore merci à Tsume Yuki de m'avoir laissé traduire son travail**

 **Je continue à lire des fics en anglais et je ne manquerai pas de vous faire partager mes découvertes les plus géniales**

 **À très bientôt j'espère,**

 **Happy Cheesecake**


End file.
